The New Adventures of Grojband!
by MLGhungrydew
Summary: This story of interest by MLGhungrydew, creator of Four Corners of the Earth, will complete your hunger for Grojband! Join Corey, Kin, Kon, Laney and OC Reggie for zany adventures! Some episodes are based off of ideas from Straw Hats. I'm too lazy to write songs so in replacement are facts, shower thoughts and jokes! 28 episodes currently released. Now rated T for guns.
1. 101 Cories

**It is I, MLGhungrydew, with the new adventures of Grojband! Word of advice, after you read an episode, maybe imagine it in your head. Works like a charm. Thank you for reading and have fun.**

It was a fine summer day in the Groj. Laney was practicing, Corey was playing ping-pong with Kon, and Reggie was googling for gigs. "Hey guys, what are we doing today?" Reggie said. The room fell silent. "Exactly." said Reggie. "You know, why aren't we recognized outside of Peaceville?" Corey questioned. "Maybe because... We've never made enough copies of our CDs?" Laney replied. Suddenly, the garage door opened. "Hey everyone!" Kin said. "I finally invented my copyray!" "Your what?" Kon inquired. "My copyray creates up to 100 copies of an object." Kin replied, as he shot a potato chip. 100 more chips popped up out of nowhere. "CHIPS!" Kon hollered as he raced towards the food." "That's amazing!" Laney said in awe. "What do plan to do with it?" Reggie inquired. "You know, shoot our albums with it, send it to all kinds of places. Colorado, Japan, The Moon-" Kin rambled. Meanwhile, Trina was admiring herself in the mirror upstairs. "UGH! Look at Garbageband downstairs." Trina murmured. Kin fired up the copyray, but tripped on a bug! Kin shot the mirror, which ricocheted off of it, causing Trina to shriek, and the ray bounced onto the headlights of the car, ricocheting yet again and hitting Corey in the back, causing him to fall over. "Core!" Laney shrieked as the gang ran over. "I don't feel so good." Corey mumbled. Suddenly, another Corey sprouted out! "AAAAH!" The two Cories screamed. Then more sprouted! Three! Five! Ten! Fifty! 101 Cories all in one garage!" "What happened!" Kin exclaimed. "I don't get paid enough for this!" Reggie groaned as a bunch of Copy-Cores stepped on him. Copies ran out of the garage, in the house, and into Trina's room! "This won't end well." Laney murmured.

 **Copy-Core Transition!**

Trina was in her room, texting away. A copy-core walked into her room. "Murp?" It mumbled. "OMG COREY! #getout OF MY ROOM NOW!' The copy ran out of the room. Not even a creature that uses only 5% of it's brain is that dumb. Of course, Trina did not know this was a clone. Another copy walked in. "Durr!" It grumbled. "What did I say about entering!" Trina yelled as she pushed the clone away with a broom. A third copy walked in. Reggie heard a shriek and a "Blurp!" when a copy-core fell on him. "Oh come on!" Reggie whined. Kin grabbed the copy-ray. "I can reverse the ray to eliminate the clones!" Kin said. "Wait! I got a crazy plan that just might work!" Corey said. "We gotta catch the copies first!"

 **Clone Catching Transition!**

Kon went into the kitchen to find a bunch of copy-cores eating everything in sight. "LEEEROOOYYY JEEEENNNKIIIINNNS!" He yelled as he sat on bunch of copies. Kin stayed in the garage and counted the copies. "72...73..74...We need more!" Kin exclaimed. "I'm on it!" Reggie replied as he drove a golf cart and grabbed a net launcher. "How are we gonna catch them!" Laney asked. "I remember this old arcade game at Hershey Park!" Reggie said as he fired nets at Copy-Cores. "This is AWESOME!" Reg yelled. "Wait!" Laney exclaimed. "If I'm keeping lookout, and you're firing, who's driving the cart?" She asked. "Gugugugu!" A copy yelled as it swerved the cart into a telephone pole. "OW!" Reggie groaned. "What the...Laney, why are you making out with that clone?" Reggie asked. "REEEEE!" The clone screeched. "I just got a text from Core saying we have to meet him at the...Peaceville Mining Festival?" "What the actual crud?" Reggie questioned. All 100 clones were marched to the festival.

 **Mining Fest Transition!**

"What on Earth?" Reggie inquired. People threw pickaxes, inspected jewels, made model mineshafts, and other weird stuff. Corey walked over with 100 more of him. "I hacked Nick Mallory's eMail so that Trina will think he will be here!" Kin exclaimed. "Tell all the copies to hide!" Corey said. "Here she comes!" "UGH! Where is Nick Mallory!" Trina whined. Corey walked up to her. "Hey sis!" "What are _you_ doing here?" Trina inquired snarkily. "Nothing much, just wanted you to meet my new friends!" 100 more Cories walked out of a corner. "More...More...of my stupid..annnoying BROTHER!" Trina screamed as she went diary mode on the festival. Fire burned, lightning struck, bats the size of capybaras flew out of caves. Afterwards, the diary fell and Corey got the lyrics to play a song. the copies played all sorts of instruments..

 **I am too lazy to write a song so here are some shower thoughts.**

 **A hippo can run and swim faster than humans, so the only way to beat it in a triathlon is by bicycle**

 **Fishing is like an alien abduction to a fish**

 **You were the youngest person alive at one point in time**

 **Try to describe a color without saying its name**

After the concert, Kin fired the ray at Corey and all the copies vanished into thin air. "Now we can shoot the album!" Kin said, but he tripped on a bug and broke the copyray. "Noooo!" Kin cried. "It's ok." Corey said. "Why do we need to copy. Doesn't it take the fun out of making stuff?" "Plus, isn't that piracy?" "Aaaaand we're back to square one." Laney mumbled. "Thank's for coming out everybody! *garage door slam*

 **Thanks for reading this episode! Have a good day! This episode was a concept from Straw Hats, who made a season 2 idea list. I will use more stuff from Straw Hats in future episodes. As for the Hershey Park arcade joke, this is a reference to my favorite arcade game, Jambo! Safari. Google it if you have time, I'm going to Hershey in the summer. Stay MLG everyone!**


	2. Jurassic Rock

**Hello there again, friends. I hope you like dinosaurs, because this adventure will be DINO-MITE! A big fat Jurassic Park Parody up in your face! Will Grojband survive? Or will there be blood! Find out NOW and read the darn thing!**

It's a boring day in Peaceville, and the band is watching some TV. "Ugh. I'm so bored." Corey muttered. "There's nowhere to go." Reggie complained. Suddenly, an infomercial popped up on the TV. "Hey there!" A man on the screen said. "Have you ever seen DINOSAURS?" Corey spit out his juice. "Well here at Cretaceous Park, you can see lots of them!" "Tyrannosaurus, Stegosaurus, Velociraptor, Ankylosaurus, and 13 more species at CRETACEOUS PARK!" "Wow!" Kon said. "Real live dinosaurs?" "We gotta book a gig there!" Corey said. "Are you crazy! Dinosaurs are extinct for a reason!" Laney replied. "We need someone to drive us." Kon said. "Don't look at me, my golf cart is broken from that infernal copy." Reggie grumbled. "We'll ask Trina." Corey answered. So Corey walked up to Trina's room. "What do you want now, UNawesome brother?" Trina whined. "Can you take us to Cretaceous Park for a gig?" "Ugh, NO! You idiots are going to get eaten by dinosa-*lightbulb!*!" "Sure! I'd love to take you guys!" Trina said. "We're going to see some dinosaurs!" Corey said.

 **Dinosaur Transition!**

The band, Trina, and Reggie arrived at Cretaceous Park in a couple of hours. A short man with a Scottish accent that looked somewhat like Mayor Mellow walked out the door. "Ello lads!" He said. "My name is Mr. MacGuffin!" the owner announced. "I'm very honored to meet you!" Kin said. "I read about your work in so many books!" "Oy, that's flattering, laddie." Macguffin replied. "Now let's go in." The band walked in, and saw a herd of Gallimimus running across a field. "Woah!" Kon said. "Chickens!" An Allosaurus chowed down on a goat. "Ew." Reggie mumbled. "Feel free to walk through the park." MacGuffin said. "And now to sabotage Garbageband!" Trina snickered.

 **Trina's got an evil plan!**

The gang walked up to a Jeep to drive around to see some herbivorous dinosaurs. "And on your left, you can see a herd of Triceratops." a tour guide said. Trina somehow got up into a control panel on the roof and pressed a red button. Suddenly, a door opened and a gigantic Tyrannosaurus Rex charged out of the gate and roared a fearsome roar. "I think I just peed a little." Kon exclaimed. "That's a T-rex!" The tour guide replied in fear. The dinosaur knocked over the jeep, sending Grojband flying. The T-rex battled a stegosaurus, buying them some time. "This is why we shouldn't have come here!" Laney asked. "We gotta find Trina and get lyrics!" Corey said boldly. "Hm. I thought we should ESCAPE!" Reggie yelled. Suddenly, a loud hissing noise was heard. A snake as long as a school bus slithered through the trees. "TITANOBOA!" Reggie yelled. The snake struck, but got wedged between a tree. GB got out of the woods as fast as they could, where a herd of Gallimimus was grazing. "More chickens?" Kon asked. Suddenly, a T-rex roar sounded off in the distance and the Gallimimus, as well as some Triceratops and hammer-headed Stygimolochs stampeded down a hill. "This day gets worse and worse!" Laney groaned. The stampeding beasts ran straight left and right, breaking away before any dinosaur hit them. "What on Earth?" Kin exclaimed in awe. "Don't..look..behind you..." Corey mumbled. A Ceratosaurs, another gigantic carnivore, charged the T-rex. "A door!" Corey exclaimed. Everyone ran inside. "What now?" Laney asked. "I've got a crazy plan that just might work." Corey replied.

 **Crazy Plan Transition!**

"Is that Nick Mallory?" Reggie asked. "Sure is." Corey asked. "Hey Nick!" Corey asked. "Could you do me a favor?" "Sure thing Corey Riffin. Nick Mallory does anything for a friend." Nick replied. "Could you go into that exhibit and get my watch I dropped?" "Nick Mallory does not see a watch." Nick replied. Corey drops his watch and Nick jumps in. "And now we wait." Corey said. "WHERE IS GARAGEBAND!" Trina yelled. "Wait, is that Nick? In with those...DINOSAURS?!" Trina screamed. "Diary Mode activated." Corey said. Fire burned, dinosaurs stampeded, the T-rex and Ceratosaurus battled in the fire, volcanoes erupted. The storm calmed and Grojband got their lyrics to calm the dinosaurs.

 **Since I'm still too lazy to write a song, here are some facts about dinosaurs.**

 **There is no proof that Dilophosaurus spat venom, like in Jurassic Park**

 **Dinosaurs probably have feathers, and that's kinda sad.**

 **The first named dinosaur was the Megalosaurus, in 1824. This was before color TV, refrigerators, and hot dogs.**

 **The state of Wyoming has the Triceratops as it's state dinosaur. My home state does not have one.**

The gig is done and the dinosaurs are calm. "Say, laddies, care for doing another gig tommorrer?" Macguffin asked. "Well, no." Corey said. "Do we have to meet dinosaurs? Won't they chomp us into oatmeal at a crappy state fair? There is a reason they're extinct, because if you let them roam around, they'll destroy the world!" Corey said for this episode's reflection. "Clones, Clones, for the last two episodes!" Reggie complained. "At least the next two are about baseball and something called an Ouija board." "Well, thanks coming out everybody! *garage door slam*

 **Okay everyone! That was a nice one, eh? Well Reggie wasn't joking. The next two episode/chapters are called Home Run and OUIJA. I hope you are enjoying these stories, so please review because I really love them. It makes my day. I'll see you guys soon!**

 **EDIT NOTE: A MacGuffin/McGuffin is a name for a random plot device. That explains a lot.**


	3. Home Run

**Well, it's time to take you guys out to the ball game. What mishap will our heroes face today? What does this have to do with baseball? Find out NOW!**

It was a very fine day in Peaceville. "Where are we booking a gig today?" Reggie asked. "We're playing at the Peaceville Stadium." Corey answered. "You mean, we're doing something normal?" Laney asked. "Well, the contract says we get to play at the baseball game today." Corey announced. "Seems legitimate." Kin replied. "Oh man, I can't wait!" Kon exclaimed.

 **Baseball Park Transition!**

The band arrived at Peaceville stadium to see Mayor Mellow hosting it, as he does everything else in the town. "It's time for you guys to get on the field!" Mayor Mellow said. "Rockin'!" Corey exclaimed. The mayor stopped Reggie before he walked in. "Are you part of the band?" He asked. "No..sir." Reggie replied. "Then you gotta pay for a seat!" Reg looked at the prices for tickets and his face went pale. "120 dollars?" He cried.

 **Baseball tickets aren't cheap!**

The stadium workers handed them baseball bats. "That's a weird instrument." Kon commented. "Actually, we said you have to _play_ at the stadium, as in play a game of baseball." The worker said. "What?" Laney said. "Who are we playing against?" Kin asked. Suddenly, The Newmans walked out from the guest locker room. "Holy Cow!" Kon cried. "The Newmans!" Corey exclaimed. "Hee Hee! Now you have to face your worst enemies!" Trina cackled. "We are going to beat your sorry butts!" Carrie said. "Well you're gonna be sorry for beating our sorry butts!" Corey replied. "You really need to work on the quips, Core." Laney groaned. "Uhh...Carrie? I'm not too good with sports." Larry whimpered. "We're gonna beat them, just you wait, fellow gal!" Carrie exclaimed, angering Larry, for he was in fact a boy.

 **Ball Game Transition!**

Trina was sitting with Nick Mallory in a "Premium Seat". "It's great my lame brother and his Garbageband are gonna lose to The Newmans." Trina scoffed. "I made sure they would have to play the game!" Nick Mallory looked at her funny. "Uh..nothing!" She stuttered. Meanwhile, Reggie was trying to persuade the security to let him in. "C'mon, I'm an intern! I work for these guys!" Reggie said frustratedly. "If you ain't part of da band, ya gotta pay!" The man said stiffly. Corey walked up to bat, where Konnie was pitching. Corey missed twice, and hit it into a light. Laney facepalmed. Kon was up to bat next, and he smacked the ball so hard it shot out, and he got a home run, but he tripped on a bug! "Oof!" He moaned. Next up to bat was Kin. He flailed his arms trying to bat. When the ball hit the bat, it knocked Kin into the stadium fence. "Ow..." Kin moaned. Next up to bat was Laney, who looked very angry with the previous attempts from her bandmates. Konnie pitched the ball to her, and she hit it so hard, the baseball's stitching knocked off. She scored a home run for the team. "You did it, Lanes!" Corey exclaimed as he hugged her, causing Laney to blush. "Change sides!" The announcer announced. Kin was up to pitch to Carrie, but his flailing puny arms threw the ball to the ground. "HURRY UP!" Carrie yelled. Kin finally managed to toss the ball, and Carrie hit it with a home run! After that humiliating fail, Kin threw another ball to Larry, and he surprisingly hit it right on point, but when he ran, he only made it to first base after Laney struck him out. The Kagamis scored a home run as well, and the score was 1-4! "This isn't right.." Kin sneered. Kin brought out some techno-binoculars and zoomed in to see some kind of high-tech contacts! "They're cheating!" Kin cried. "They're using some kind of aim contacts!" "That's not in the rules." Corey said. "But neither is MY crazy plan!"

 **Crazy plan transition!**

Corey hooked up his guitar to a baseball bat, and hooked that to an amp. Carrie threw the pitch, at 82mph, faster than a cheetah, but Corey managed to hit it, causing an explosion of sound that knocked everyone's socks off! Reggie grabbed a pole vault from a sports emporium, vaulted into the stadium, and got hit by the baseball! "Ow!" He yelled as he plummeted into the crowd. "And Grojband is the winner!" Mayor Mellow announced. "Wha...But I gave them the contacts!" Trina yelled. "This isn't fair!" Trina started to go into diary mode. "Oh boy, here it comes." Reggie mumbled after his crash. Fire circled the stadium and baseballs formed into a flying cloud of doom. All kinds of crazy stuff happened at once! Everyone freaked out in terror! Finally, it was over and Grojband had their song to rock the stadium!

 **I still am too lazy for real lyrics so here's a fact/story.**

 **Last time the Chicago Cubs won the world series... (1908)**

 **Russia had a Tsar**

 **The Ottoman Empire existed**

 **The president was Theodore Roosevelt**

The rigorous game was finally over, and Grojband had won. "That was awesome!" Kin said. "Hey! Would you guys like to play here every game!" Mayor Mellow said. "I'm sorry, Mayor, but we can't." Corey said. "Sports are hard, all that rushing around, sweating, being injured." "We're just a band, after all, and isn't that what really matters." Corey rambled. "These would make good lyrics.." Reggie condescended. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going home before the cops find me." Reggie said, as he ran when he heard a police siren. "Thanks for coming out everybody!" Corey exclaimed. *garage door slam*

 **This has been one of a few rewrites to lengthen other episodes of the first season. The affected episodes are: Home Run, OUIJA, Rocklantis and Birthday Girl. The New Adventures of Grojband returns February 25th, 2017.**


	4. OUIJA

**Due to corrupted files, I rewrote OUIJA. Season 3 will still release on February 25th, 2017.** **Now, it is not wise to tamper with the spirit world. You have no idea if the ghost is a friend, or a foe. If you choose not to heed my warning, the Ouija board is a tool in speaking to the dead. Kon finds one in the basement and calamity ensues...**

There were no gigs available today, for it was thundering and raining cats and dogs. Corey, Kin, Kon, Laney and Reggie were hanging out in the garage for a sleepover. "So, we have three movies we can watch. _Attack of the Clones_ , _Jurassic World_ , and _Field of Dreams_." Corey told his friends. "You think there's a pattern with those movies?" Kin asked. "Nah, not really." Corey replied. "I'll get some snacks from the basement!" Kon exclaimed as he ran down the stairs and into the dark basement. "Maybe he should look in the pantry." Laney remarked.

 **Basements aren't good for snacks!**

Kon was digging through the basement for stuff, when he found a mysterious board with a magnifying glass, letters, numbers, and the words "Yes", "No", and "Goodbye" written on it. "Huh, must be a special edition version of _Clue_." Kon thought. He took it upstairs to show the gang. "Hey guys, I found a weird looking board game!" Kon exclaimed. "Kon! That's an Ouija board!" Laney exclaimed. "A WeeGee board?" Reggie asked. "Ouija, Reg. It lets you talk to the dead." Kin replied. "Ooh, spooky!" Kon said. "I say Grojband should be brave and explore the world of the spirits!" Corey exclaimed. "We already experimented with souls once, and Trina possessed her car. This is a bad idea." Laney told Corey. "Relax, fella!" Corey told Laney. "Let's do this!" Kin and Kon exclaimed.

 **Ouija board transition!**

Corey, Laney, Reggie, and the Kujira brothers all held their hands on the magnifying glass. "O mysterious spirit, are you there?" Kin asked. The glass slowly moved across the board. "Core! Stop doing that!" Laney exclaimed. "I'm not doing that, Lanes." Corey told her. "Don't look at us!" The brothers said. "It's moving towards YES." Reggie told them. "Are you a ghost?" Kon asked. "Thanks, Captain Obvious." Laney retorted, sarcastically. The glass moved towards NO. "Wait, if it isn't a ghost, what is it?" Kin asked. "What do you desire from us?" Corey asked to the board. "M-U-S-I-C" The board moved to certain letters to spell the message out. "Alright then, let's ROCK!" Corey exclaimed. The band played amazing music, but there were no lyrics in sight. The glass was moving on its own. "L-Y-R-I-C-S, I-M-B-E-C-I-L-E." The board read. "Core! The ghost thing wants lyrics!" Laney exclaimed. "Then we'll give it lyrics!" Corey exclaimed. "How!" Laney exclaimed. "We enlist the help of a certain specter." Corey exclaimed as the five ran to the board. "We need your help, Ouija board!" Corey exclaimed. "W-H-A-T D-O Y-O-U W-A-N-T." The board read. "We want you to haunt Trina Riffin!" Corey exclaimed. "Sounds good." Reggie added. Suddenly, the glass glowed blue, and all the furniture and instruments started levitating, including the band members...and the intern themselves. "Aaaah!" Reggie cried. "Core! What's going on?" Laney exclaimed. Out of the Ouija board appeared a man with blue skin, a black stringy mustache and beard, glowing red eyes, purple robes and a hood, with a blue billowy cape, and boots of gold. "Who are you!" Kin exclaimed. "Trina Riffin?" The specter asked. "You're Corey Riffin!" The mysterious entity exclaimed in shock as he teleported in a flash. "Ok, who was that, and how did he know you?" Reggie asked. Corey shrugged.

 **Trina's gonna be haunted!**

Trina was up in her room, texting and hating on Grojband. "What's that racket down there with my lame brother?" Trina snarled. "I better go down there." She said, when the door shut and locked. The room glowed electric blue. "Like, what's going on?" Trina angrily asked. The mysterious man appeared, floating. "TRINA RIFFIN!" He bellowed. Trina actually got scared for a moment. "Your actions will soon meet their consequences, and great danger will come!" He yelled. "Who are you? You seem familiar." Trina asked. "The Lord of Silence is coming!" The mysterious specter exclaimed as he made Trina's bed levitate. Trina began writing in her diary out of not anger, but straight out of fear. It started raining in her room, and lighting struck dramatically. After the event, she fainted. The ghastly figure floated out of the loft and handed the diary to Corey. "Let's Rock!" Corey exclaimed.

 **Alright, here are some spooky jokes as a song substitute.**

 **Why was the skeleton afraid of crossing the road? He didn't have any guts.**

 **What's a ghost's favorite food? GHOULash!**

 **Why doesn't Dracula have friends? He's a pain in the neck.**

The song to appease the blue man was over, and he hid back in the OUIJA board. "Just one last question. What's your name?" Corey asked as he put his hands on the glass. "M-U-T-U-S." The board read. "Mutus!" Kin and Kon exclaimed in unison. "What's a Mutus?" Corey asked. "Mutus is the herald and servant of the Lord of Silence, the bane of all music!" Kin exclaimed. "Eh, it's probably nothing." Corey said. "But what is something, is why we used that Ouija board. I mean, we've seen sewer monsters, aliens, clones, dinosaurs, Saxsquatches, talking plants, evil cats, and far too many things to count." Corey explained, in his speech. "Thanks for coming out everybody!" He exclaimed as he slammed the door.

 **Okay, I wrote this in an hour when I found out there was a corrupted file in OUIJA. I will make new episodes the 25th, starting with Homecoming.**


	5. Super Zeroes II: Revenge of Stiletto

**This is my first "Sequel to an episode", Featuring a crossover with elements of the Marvel Universe. I won't tell you right away what elements I'm using, but there will be superheroes in it, Avengers particularly.**

Corey, Kin, Kon, Laney and Reggie were out shopping at the flea market. "What do we need to buy today?" Laney asked. "Uhhh..." Corey droned on. "Let's get something to eat!" Kin said. "I could go for some pumpkin pie." Laney replied. "That would be great before our gig at the flea market!" Corey exclaimed. "Except we're forgetting _lyrics._ " Laney replied. Suddenly a huge truck pulled up at the market. "I thought the fog machine wasn't arriving until 1:30!" Reggie said. "Eh, fog machines are _pretty_ heavy!" Kin told Reg. Then, a bunch of henchmen with machine guns ran out of the truck, shooting wildly. "Get down!" Corey said as they hid behind a stall. A man in makeshift armor with mechanical gauntlets and a skull helmet walked off the truck. "Holy Rock Gods, I saw that guy on the news!" Kin said. "That's Crossbones, a terrorist who's been finding biochemical weapons across the globe!" "That would explain why he's here, Biochemical Barney's Biochemical Weapons Barn is gonna close soon!" Reggie answered. Crossbones ran into the store with the henchmen, who grabbed Grojband as hostages. "ALRIGHT, GIVE ME YOUR CHEMICALS OR I BLOW THIS PLACE TO KINGDOM COME!" Suddenly, Crossbones was hit by a metal shield shaped like a frisbee. "That's not going to happen today or any day! Said a man with an American Flag shield. "It's Captain America!" Kin squealed. Another guy in red and gold mechanical armor tackled Crossbones over a shelf. "And there's Iron Man!" Kon yelled. "You're going back to prison!" Iron man said. A hammer hit Crossbones and returned to its thrower, Thor, Prince of Thunder. "I assume that's Thor?" Reggie condescended. "Down you go, vile villains!" Thor yelled as he hammered the henchmen. Crossbones was defeated by the Avengers, and the day was saved, for now. Before Crossbones was dragged out, he punched over a shelf of chemicals that spilled on Trina, who was looking for Nick. "Ew, some of it splashed me!" Reggie yelled. (You read it in Trina's voice before I said who spoke it, didn't you!" "EEEEEW! This radiation is like, totes icky! Nick Mallory is going to HATE me!" Trina screamed.

"Well, that was odd." Corey said. "Young man, do you know who we are?" Captain America said. "Let's see...Flagman, Tin Can Man, The one my mom thinks is hot." Corey rambled obliviously. "Core! They're the Avengers! They've saved the world, like what, 4 times!" Laney said. "It's an honor to meet you guys, but we have to go now." Kin said. "Hey, where's the Hulk?" Kon asked. "Dr. Banner will be coming here later to study the Bonkerton Comet." Iron Man assured Kin.

 **Walking Home Transition!**

"I need sleep after this." Reggie complained. "Hey, look, there's Trina!" Corey exclaimed. Trina walked in the middle of the road. "Lady, get off the road!" An angry driver yelled as he honked his horn. "DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Trina yelled as she punched the car, and it smashed into smithereens!" The horrified driver ran away! "Back off slowly..." Kon whispered. "OMG, I can use this power to crush my lame brother's dreams!" Trina squealed as fire shot out of her hands. "Huh, that wasn't supposed to happen." Trina said to herself. "MUAHAHAHAH!"

 **Trina's got an evil plan!**

"That attack gave me an idea!" Corey said. "Nightmares?" Reggie asked. "We should revive our superhero gigs!" "Didn't you say we wouldn't use it ever again?" Laney asked. "This is different. Peaceville has been visited by real superheroes!" Corey exclaimed. "I have the costumes in the Grojcave at the sewer. I can't wait to show you all my new trophies!" Reggie said. "Hmm, a secret lair filled with Grojband artifacts?" Trina said, intrigued. "Good for CRUSHING!" She squealed.

 **Grojcave Transition!**

Reggie was correct, the Justice Band suits were there as well as some new trophies, including saxsquatch fur,(Saxsquatch) a hologram projector, (Hologroj), an extreme curling trophy (Rock the House), The shrunken submarine (Inn Err Face), Remnants of the copy-ray (101 Cories), Corey's baseball bat (Home Run), and Kin's new robot for safekeeping. The band put on their costumes. "This brings back the memories..." Kon reminisced. Suddenly the door was pounded over. Trina was in her old Stiletto costume, but this time she was stronger. "That shouldn't be able to happen!" Laney said. "Stupid Instruments!" Trina screamed as she smashed Laney's bass. "My bass!" Laney exclaimed. Trina shot fire at the walls of the Grojcave. "My base!" Reggie exclaimed. "Enjoy your precious memories, while they last!" Trina cackled as she smashed some artifacts. "Not the tiny submarine!" Kin complained. "Now it's time to kill you!" Trina snarled. "What's that noise?" Corey asked. "What noise?" Trina replied when she was knocked into a wall by a repulsor blast. "Tin Can Man?" When did you get here?" Corey asked. "Dr. Banner heard some strange stuff happening down in the sewers." Iron Man replied. Trina ran off with the remnants of the Copy-Ray and the robot. "We gotta take her out before she becomes a threat. The toxic chemicals must have had an effect on her." Iron Man said. "Wait, if this was because of the waste, how come I don't have superpowers." Reggie asked. Tony just shrugged. "We need some upgrades to our costumes." Corey said. "Let's get to work." Tony replied.

 **Upgrade Montage!**

Corey's suit was the first one to be upgraded. The Frontman suit became rubberized, and had a laser visor and rocket boots. Kin's Screechius costume became golden armor, and the amp wand had five more amps added to it. Kon's Beatbot costume became metal with a rocket launcher and a sonic drum. Finally, Laney's Livewire costume added electrified bass strings and invisibility mode. "It's time for the Mark II Justice Band to ROCK OUT!" Corey exclaimed. "Don't I get anything?" Reggie asked Iron Man. "An Iron Man Suit? A War Machine suit?" "Nope kid, I already got a protege, even though he climbs walls and runs around in tights." Tony groaned. Meanwhile, Trina used the copyray to create an army of robots. "It's time to take over Peaceville!" Trina yelled. "MINA! DO MY MAKEUP!" Trina yelled, but got no answer. (Mina quit being her slave after Here Us Rock.) Meanwhile, back at the Grojcave, "Let's save Peaceville!" Corey exclaimed.

 **Final Fight Transition!**

Trina and her army marched to town hall. "Holy C to the O diddly d W!" Mayor Mellow exclaimed. "Citizens of Peaceville, surrender to your Queen!" Trina cackled. "Not today, sis!" Corey said. "The Justice Band!" Stan Lee said, making his cameo for this episode. Behind them were Captain America, Thor, Iron Man, and a weird nerd sitting on a bench. "This troublesome sister of yours reminds me of Loki's doings." Thor told Corey. "Get ready to fight." Cap said. The two sides charged. Corey used his laser visor to blast through copy-bots. Kin and Thor blasted robots with thunder and negative feedback. Cap and Kon were fighting more lines of copy-bots. Laney turned invisible and snuck up behind Trina to punch her off the building and into the mayor's garage. "Where's my giant robot?" Mayor Mellow asked. Suddenly, Trina was remote controlling a gigantic robot! "What now?" Laney asked. "Code Green, Here comes the party!" Iron Man called out. Suddenly, the Hulk leaped out of an alley and smashed the robot to bits. "HULK SMASH!" He roared. "Awesome!" Kin and Kon said in unison. "PUNY BRAT!" Hulk roared as he slammed Trina into the ground. Meanwhile, Reggie was still in the Grojcave, watching the news. "Now Hulk is out there They're having so much fun!" Reg complained. He started to run to the trophies to clean them when he arrived in 0.3 milliseconds, as well as a flash of light. "That's not supposed to happen!" Reggie said. The Justice Band and Avengers were polishing off the rest of the robots. "No!" Trina cried when Corey, Kin, Kon, Laney. Iron Man, Cap, Thor and Hulk surrounded her. "UGH!" This is so not fair!" She yelled as she was about to blast fire into Corey's face. "No!" Laney cried. Suddenly, a flash of light flashed and the world was in slow motion. Reg was moving in superspeed while "Time in a bottle" was playing on his MP3. He grabbed Trina's wrist in slow motion, poured water on the flames, and wrote "Reggie Was Here" On her arm. Then he went in to Bean Barney's Coffee Barn for a quick taste of everything, and went back to pounding down robots. Then he went over to everyone else and time sped back up. All this happened in 0.5 seconds. "Wow, that was AWESOME!" Reg said. "I can't believe I've been stopped by my stupid brother, and these..these..heroes!" Trina went into diary mode as fire swarmed the area, and such and such because this story is getting too long. Corey grabbed the diary and the band got ready to perform after all that fighting.

 **Marvel Facts!**

 **Stan Lee is now 93, and he was born in 1922.**

 **Marvel was founded in 1939**

 **The first Avengers comic was in 1963**

"I need an icepack." Kon moaned. An antidote for the toxic waste was poured onto Trina, and Reggie much to his disappointment. "Well, you guys have saved Peaceville yet again." Iron Man said. "How would you guys like to join the Junior Avengers Initiative?" Captain America asked. "That's great and all, but being a hero is too much stress, and we need to leave it to the big leagues. Can't we just be a band and all?" "Also I almost got my face burned off."Corey said. "Hey fellas, what'd I miss?" Spiderman asked. "Thanks for coming out everybody!" Corey said. *garage door slam*

 **This is the longest episode I have ever made! I am proud of getting** **this done in one night! As for the scene where Reggie turns the world to slow motion, this is a parody of the Quicksilver scene in X-Men: Days of Future Past. Watch the scene on youtube to see what I mean, IT IS AWESOME! This might be the best episode I have made in my opinion, with 101 Cories in second. If you have any comments or questions please ask me, I** **really, really enjoy the support. Mina has not been in any episodes yet, and I took notice of that because I have plans for the character. Thank you for reading, this chapter is SUPER, maybe even MARVELous.**


	6. The High West

**It's time for me to spin another story! Today we will be visiting the wild, wild west of the 1800s! How will this go down? You'll have to find out!**

Kin was at the Grojcave, fixing his time machine, which was one of Reggie's souvenirs. "I just need to tinker with the particle receptor...and...done!" Kin exclaimed. "Good, _because_ I can't wait to mess up time." Laney said sarcastically. "I guess we forgot about it." Kin replied. "Hey guys!" Corey said. "Do you have to just burst into my sewer lair!" Reggie patronized. "Today I booked us a gig!" Corey exclaimed. "I was supposed to do that!" Reggie groaned. "We're going to play at the Peaceville Wild West festival!" Suddenly, a knock on the door was heard. "This won't end well." Laney grumbled. "You losers have a visitor!" Trina said. "That must be the sweepstakes winners!" Reggie cheered. Then, The Newmans walked in! "Gasp! The Newmans!" Kon gasped. "It's great to see Garageband again!" Carrie taunted. "Well thank you, BEARrie, it's good to meet the POOmans!" Corey quipped. Laney rolled her eyes. Suddenly a whirring, sputtering noise came from the time machine. "Is it supposed to do that?" Konnie asked. Suddenly, Corey, Kin, Kon, Laney, Carrie, Kim, Konnie and Larry disappeared into the time machine, leaving only Reggie and Trina. "What the..." Reg stammered. "I have no idea what just happened." Trina said. "But I like it!" Trina cackled as she smashed the time machine and left. "Well now what do I do?" Reggie asked himself as he read a book called _Time Machines for Dummies and Interns_.

 **Time Machine Transition!**

Grojband and the Newmans awoke in Arizona in 1816. "What happened?" Kon moaned. "I don't know but it's hot out." Kim complained. "It looks like all it did was transport us to the festival." Corey said. "I'm gonna call Reg and tell him we're there." Laney said as she took out her phone. "What kind of steam-powered device is that?" A cowboy on a horse asked. "Wow, your costume is AWESOME!" Corey said. "Whaddaya mean costume, feller?" The cowboy replied. "Corey, I don't think this is a fair." Kin said quietly. "C'mon fellers, let's git over to the sheriff's office before you get eaten by coyotes!" The cowboy announced. "And also, my name is Alabama Brown." He said.

 **Western Town Transition!**

Grojband and the Newmans walked into the sheriff's office. "What are you colorful folk doing in my property?" The sheriff spoke. "Look, an astronaut!" Kon said. "We're Grojband, and those are _The Newmans._ " Corey said. "Oh, bands, eh? Our folk love a good Battle of the Bands." "We accept this challenge!" Corey and Carrie said in unison. "Well, It's at high noon, so git ready for a showdown!" The sheriff cheered. "Core! Don't you know our only source of lyrics is 200 YEARS IN THE FUTURE!" Laney yelled. "Relax, I'll call Reggie." Corey said nonchalantly. "Who won't be born until 2002?" Laney asked sarcastically. "That's why I have this Time Phone!" Kin said. "It lets you call anyone, regardless of what era they were born in." "I used it to prank call Abraham Lincoln!" Kon said. Corey grabbed the phone and called Reggie. "Hello?" Reggie said. "This is Corey." Corey replied. "Oh hey, I just fixed the time machine with some leftover Stark tech." Reggie said. "We need you to get Trina into the time machine." Corey told Reg. "Okey dokey! Wait how are you calling-" Reggie said as Corey hung up. "I just ordered a delivery!" Corey said.

 **Trina's gonna go back in time!**

Reggie was using the animatronic controlling suit from "No Strings Attached." "Man, this thing is awesome!" Reggie said. An animatronic Nick Mallory stood outside the Riffin house. "Hey Trina Riffin. Nick Mallory wants to meet you in the sewers." The Nick puppet said. "Oh my gosh EEEEE!" Trina squealed as she followed the puppet into the Grojcave. "Isn't this the loser lair?" Trina asked as the robot pushed her into the time machine. "Down ya go, toots!" Reggie joked.

 **Battle of the Bands!**

The Newmans just finished playing their song, which was pretty good, but to Grojband sounded like a bunch of bears stomping on yowling cats. "When will your delivery get here?" Laney asked. The time machine dropped Trina into the West. "Here's your delivery!" Reggie said from an intercom. "Where am I, you losers!" Trina yelled. "You're in the wild, wild west." Alabama Brown said. "Of course you are." Corey said. "A time without law, where malls, lip gloss, and Nick Mallory don't exist." Corey taunted. "No..Nick...HOW DO THESE IDIOTS SURVIVE!" Trina yelled as she went diary mode and you know the drill. Corey grabbed the diary in mid-air. "Are you ready to rock!" Corey said as they started to jam out.

 **Now for some facts about the wild west.**

 **Feral camels once roamed Texas**

 **One pivotal Civil War battle was fought in New Mexico**

 **Cowboys were originally called "Cowpunchers."**

"I say, that was some fine music that i've never even seen!" The sheriff said. "I say, Grojband is the winner!" "Three cheers for Grojband!" everyone cheered. A time machine appeared out of nowhere! "Alrighty guys, get in." Everyone got into the time machine and went back to the present. "So, sheriff, you think we should write this down in history books?" Alabama said. "Naw!" The sheriff and Alabama Brown said in unison. Trina, Reg, Grojband and the Newmans arrived back in the present. "Okay, it's time to sabotage!" Trina said as bubbles filled the room. "What's with the bubbles?" Kon asked. "Security." Reg replied as Trina's face swelled up like in "Pop Goes the Bubble." "So Core, any final thoughts about this?" Laney asked. Corey started to monologue about how time travel isn't wise, until he decided to smash the machine anyways, when Kin jumped on it and said " _My precioussss."_ In a Gollum voice. "Well, thanks for coming out everybody!" *garage door slam*

 **Well that was awesome! As a token of my appreciation for my fans, I will give a small detail about Episodes 9 and 10! These two episodes are going to be a two part event, and they involve Reggie's hometown of Catamount, Idaho. (It was originally Oakland, CA in FCOTE but bear with me) Once again, please review because that would be awesome!**


	7. Rocklantis

**It's great to SEA you guys today! This sPACIFIC adventure will feature an undersea adventure! Are you ready to DIVE into my story? I know this smells FISHY, but it's SINK or SWIM! Sorry for the puns, I TIDE to stop that!**

The band was at the beach before their gig was happening in a couple of hours. "Ah, the warm sun, on the beach." Laney said. " _IDAHO_ never had beaches." Reggie said. "Hot sand, cold water," Corey went on. "ROCKLANTIS!" Kin and Kon said together. "What the..." Reggie stammered. "Rocklantis?" Laney asked. "Rocklantis is an ancient kingdom we made up with rockstar merpeople!" Kin said. "If you're making it up, it can't be real." Reggie said. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going scuba diving!" Reggie exclaimed as he walked straight into the ocean. "Well, that was awkward." Laney told Corey. "Ugh, it's _garageband."_ Trina complained. "I don't want you looking, noising, or having fun when I'm with Nick Mallory!" Trina yelled. "EVER!" She shrieked. "Well _someone_ needs a nap." Kin joked. "Wanna build a sand castle?" Kon asked. "Sure." The other three band members replied.

 **Scuba Dive Transition!**

Reggie was scuba diving in an abyss, looking for rare fish. "There's a mackerel, and there's a hammerhead, and there's a seabass, and there's an underwater city." Reggie rambled. "Hold on, an underwater city? It's real! It's real! I have to tell the others!" Reggie said in a rush, swimming to the surface. "Hey look, a scooby diver!" Kon said. "Rocklantis is real! Rocklantis is real!" Reggie mumbled. "Yeah, and Middle Earth is real too. Are you joking because this isn't that funny." Laney said. "I find your lack of faith..disturbing." Reggie said, breathing through the diver helmet like Darth Vader. After a while of convincing everyone, Grojband put on scuba gear and dove underwater. "I hope you're right!" Kin exclaimed. They arrived at the great temples of Rocklantis. Kin and Kon gurgled in awe. "Huh, neat." Corey said. "Duuuuude!" A merman said. "Now I've seen everything." Reggie said as he checked "Merman" off his list. "What are you intruders doing in my kingdom?." The merman asked. "We're not intruding, we're just here to see it!" Corey said. "Then bow down to I, Broseidon, god of the Brocean!" Broseidon said. Kin and Kon gurgled in awe again. "Okay this is just ridiculous." Laney said. "Like, BOW!" Broseidon said. Everyone bowed reluctantly except for Kin and Kon, in genuine awe. "Wait, like, who are you people?" Broseidon said. "We're Grojband, a rock band from land!" Corey said egotistically. "I just work here." Reggie said awkwardly. "Oh, so you're a band? Play me a song!" Broseidon said. The band performed a song without lyrics. "WITH LYRICS!" He screamed. "TO JAIL WITH YOU!" Grojband was locked in the jail, along with Reggie. "Hey, c'mon I just work here!" Reggie groaned. "Why couldn't you guys just play a song that isn't new!" Reggie rambled on. The keys hung on a wall next to the cell. Another merman stood guard. "Hey, you have to let us out and we can perform a new song!" Corey said. "Why should I let you out?" The guard said. "We left our lyrics on the beach." Corey negotiated. "FINE!" The guard yelled as he grabbed the key. "Awesome!" Kin said.

 **Back on Land Transition!**

Trina was sipping a lemonade on the beach while staring at Nick Mallory. "What's the plan, boss?" Reggie asked. "Well, at the Rocklantis temple I found this stuff." Corey said as he pointed to a bucket labeled **CHUM**. "What's that supposed to do?" Kon asked. "I don't know, it's' probably just icky." Corey joked as he emptied a sunscreen bottle, filled it with chum and put it back by Trina. Trina picked up the bottle and gave it to Nick. Nick rubbed the sunscreen on himself while Trina watched creepily. "EEEE!" Trina squealed as they went in the water. FUN FACT: CHUM ATTRACTS SHARKS! A huge tiger shark's fin protruded from the water. "Oh no, this shark is like, totally going to eat Nick!" Trina freaked out. "I guess it's diary time!" Corey said. Trina exploded with rage! The water grew hot! The waves were tall and scary! The shark was blasted by the rage, into Seafood Barney's Seafood Barn! Trina's rage was over, but a new threat came out of the water. Broseidon and an army of 40 merpeople were at the shore. "I demand you play us a song, bro!" Broseidon said. "Then a song you will get!" Corey said.

 **Now I have a riddle for you.**

 **A woman killed two people. The public was outraged by this, and demanded justice, but she did not go to jail.**

 **How can this be?**

The merpeople and regular people were all rocked out after our heroes performed. "Duuude, you guys were awesome! Do you guys want to perform at my palace? I can give you gills!" Broseidon said. "Thanks, bro, but we can't." Corey said. "If we spend all our time underwater, we'd never see the sun come up, and our fingers would get all wrinkly, and we could get peanut butter stuck in our gills!" Corey said. "Thanks for coming out everybody!" *Garage Door Slam*

 **Thank you for reading this. I hope you had a WHALE of a time! I don't care if you thought it was a load of CRAB! Well, anyways, I read Broseidon's voice in Crush's voice from Finding Nemo. Speaking of which, I'm going to see Finding Dory tonight! Have a great day!**


	8. Birthday Girl

**Ah yes, welcome to another episode of The New Adventures of Grojband. Today is a special day in the Groj. It is Laney's birthday. Does anyone know this? No. How will this roll down? We're not sure. I'm sure you'll all be satisfied or not. But before this I have a confession. As much as I love reviews, I always freak out when I see one. I get really excited to hear feedback! However, this is the chapter that could easily be my best, or my worst. It seems short and I feel like this could make or break the entire story arc.**

It looks like a normal day in the Groj again, for everyone but Laney. "Was there something today we had to do?" Corey asked. "Nope." Kin replied. "Hey Guys! Do you know what day it is?" Laney asked. "Gig day?" Corey asked. "Rockannukah?" Kin and Kon asked. "Pay Day?" Reggie asked. "It's my birthday!" Laney exclaimed. "Oh...right!" Everyone else said in unison. "Well, let's throw a party, fella!" Corey said. "What do we do!" Kon whispered. "I don't know, I didn't buy a present." Corey replied. "Well, we're screwed." Reggie said. "I got a present!" Kin said, holding a mug that said "World's best Dad." with "Dad" crossed out and replaced with "Bassist." "I got an idea!" Corey said. "We rock out with a wicked birthday song!" "We need a distraction." Reggie said. "And a plan."

 **Party Time Transition!**

Reggie hoisted up an star-shaped piñata. "Here, put the blindfold on!" Corey said. "Ok.." Laney replied. She grabbed a bat and started swinging as the guys thought of a plan. "What's the plan, boss!" Reggie asked. "We send out some invitations!" Corey said. Meanwhile, Trina was upstairs painting her nails. "Ugh, that lame jerk from Garageband is having a party. I bet no one came!" Trina complained. When the invitations were sent, Kate and Allie (the groupies from some episodes) rushed over to the Groj, as well as some unknown kids and Nick Mallory. "Why did we invite all these people?" Reggie asked. "Hey Trina, look outside!" Corey called. "Ugh, this better be important!" Trina groaned. "EEEEE!" She squealed when she saw Nick. "Phase 1 is complete!" Kin said. "What's Phase 2?" Reggie asked. "I dunno." Kin replied. The cake was brought out, and Laney grabbed a fork. But suddenly, the cake was gone. "What happened! It was right here!" Kin said, as a fattened up Kon with cake on his mouth hid behind the drums, only to release a loud belch. Reggie facepalmed. "Kon, you water buffalo!" Reggie yelled. "Sorry!" Kon exclaimed.

 **Cake is Good Transition!**

Kin and Kon had the idea of a magic show to keep Laney busy. Kin put Kon in a human sized case, waved a magic wand, said "Hocus Pocus Hippopotamus!" and Poof! Kon was gone. Kon appeared behind Corey and Reggie. "I have good news and bad news." Kon said. "There's an extra cake, but I ate it too." Kon laughed and burped. Laney looked unimpressed. "Kon!" Reggie yelled as he started chasing Kon across the garage. "Can I have my present now?" Laney asked. "Sure, fella!" Corey said. "WE NEED LYRICS! CRAP! CRAP!" Reggie freaked out. "Okay, I got an idea, but this could change _everything!_ " Corey said. Corey ran up to Laney and kissed her. Laney just mumbled and fainted. "Well, that was awkward." Corey said. Meanwhile, Trina did not look happy. "Corey...got his first kiss...before I DID!" (Yes, I know about the Metrognome episode, don't kill me.). "REEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Trina screeched as storms circled overhead. She started writing who-knows-what in her diary, and then it was over. "Lyrics!" Corey said. "WAKE UP!" Reggie exclaimed to Laney with some leftover airhorns. "Happy Birthday, Lanes!" Corey exclaimed.

 **Here are some shower thoughts.**

 **Every word is literally a made-up word.**

 **Your future self is watching you through memories**

 **If a zombie outbreak happens in Vegas, does it stay in Vegas?**

 **If we made dogs from wolves, let's try domesticating elephants and seeing what happens.**

 **And the answer to the Chapter 7 Riddle is An author. She killed two people in her book.**

"Well, happy birthday Lanes!" Corey said. "I hope you liked it, we've been improvising." Reggie condescended. "Corey, this has been the best birthday ever!" Laney exclaimed. "It's great you liked it!" Corey said. "Because what's the point of birthdays. All you did was survive another year, and we all have them until one day we die!" Corey rambled when Laney cut him off. "Aw, shut up!" She said and kissed him. Reggie grabbed hold of the garage door. "I don't feel too well from all that cake!" Kon said. "Thanks for coming out everybody." Reggie said in a deflated tone as he slammed the garage door. Puke splattered on the windows.

 **Aaaaaand that's a wrap. I'm not too good at this kind of writing. Sorry if it was cruddy, but if you liked it that is awesome. This chapter has released at the same time as New Town Blues: Part 1. A new villain will rise, named Razorblades, Reggie's old enemy. Just Imagine Nelson (The Simpsons)+Mr. Big (Zootopia)+Boba Fett (Star Wars). Enjoy the fact that I released two chapters at once!**


	9. New Town Blues: Part 1

**Hey guys! This is the first part of the final episode of the half-season! Grojband will travel to Reggie's hometown to rock out a whole new group of people! But with Reggie as an ambassador, and the temporary manager, how will Grojband function? Let's find out. Also, I'm writing this chapter as the same time as Birthday Girl.**

"Hey guys, how come we aren't recognized outside of Peaceville?" Corey asked. "Ugh, you already said this in the first chapter!" Laney said. "The Newmans are in Paris, the city of _love._ " She said, daydreaming. "And we're stuck in Peaceville, the city of mayoral dictatorship." Kin replied as Mayor Mellow was outside, forcing citizens to watch _The Fault in Our Stars_ with him. "Hey, uh..guys?" Reggie said, opening the garage door. "I won't be here for 3 days." "Why won't you be here?" Kon asked. "I'm going to Catamount, Idaho to visit my mom and sister." Reggie replied. A lightbulb appeared on top of Corey's head. "Hey, can we come with you?" Corey asked. "You guys..want to come with me?" Reggie replied in awe. "Grojband is gonna rock the Gem State!" Corey yelled. "Corey! We need lyrics to perform, and I don't think Trina would travel to _Idaho_ to annoy us." Laney yelled. "It's okay, fella!" Corey replied. "Plus, when we do this kind of thing you always back out when we are able to make a name for ourselves!"

 **Wicked Cool Transition!**

Reggie, Corey, Laney, Kin, and Kon went over to Reggie's house. "So, this is my place, I hope you like it." Reggie said. "Hey, son!" Reggie's dad, Jamal said. "So these are the friends you went across the Earth to find!" Jamal exclaimed. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Kingsley!" Corey said. Everyone got in the car, with Corey and Laney sitting in the middle, Kin and Kon in the back and Reggie in the front. "Let's get this road trip started!" Reggie exclaimed.

 **Road Trip Transition!**

"I spy with my little eye...something that is moving!" Kon said. "Is it..a car?" Kin said. "How'd you know!" Kon replied. "How long can this go on?" Laney groaned. "We're here!" Reggie said, pointing to a small town. The car passed a beautiful house on a hill. "Look, there's your house!" Kon said. "That's not my house." Reggie replied. "That's my house!" He said, pointing to a shabby apartment, when a bat flew out and hit the windshield. "Oh." Kin stuttered. Everyone went inside. "Hey mom, I'm home!" Reggie exclaimed. "Reggie, how are ya!" His mom said in a raspy voice. "Who are these weirdos?" Reggie's mom, Karen asked. "We're Grojband, from Peaceville! And that's our intern." Corey exclaimed. "Well, it's..uh...nice you have a job." Karen replied. "Mind if I show them around town?" Reggie asked. "Sure, just be home by dinner!" Everyone walked out the door. "So..Karen.." Jamal stuttered. Karen just sighed. "It's great to be in another town!" Kin and Kon said in unison. Another boy about Reggie's age (14), was standing on the roof of a building. He had scars on his right eye and mouth, wore a black ski cap and a black sweatshirt. "Looks like he returned..." The boy snarled, as he pulled out some razor-sharp knives.

 **Idaho Transition!**

"Why isn't this place called the Potato State?" Kin asked. "We already passed three potato farms!" Kon said. "I have an idea!" Corey said. "Let's play at Boomy's Shooting Range!" "A place where everyone has noise-cancelling earmuffs?" Laney said. "Catamount Library?" Corey questioned. "Where everyone is supposed to be quiet?" Laney said sarcastically. "The Don't Break the Sugar Bowl Tournament?" Corey said as Laney facepalmed. "How about the park?" Reggie said. "Nah, too boring, what about that mob boss meeting?" Corey said. "Hey, It's my town, so why don't we do what I recommend." "Fine, but we won't have zany adventures here." Kin said. "Hey guys!" Reggie said on a stage to the citizens. "Hey, the R-man's back!" A kid said. "Yes, I presume you all know me." Reggie replied. "I got a job and I'd like you to meet my bosses." "Without further ado, I give you, Grojband!" Reggie said as the band started playing songs from previous episodes, like "One Plant Band.", "Hologroj", and "The High West", using Reggie's advice to try previous songs. Everyone cheered for their new favorite band. "R-man, that was awesome!" A short guy with glasses said. "Paul, great to see ya!" Reggie replied. "My name is Chuck." The guy replied. "Oh..." Reggie mumbled. "It's great to be recognized somewhere else, but the gig just wasn't fun." Kon said. "Well, we did great." Reggie said. "In fact, I believe I should manage this band! Boom, I'm in control here!"

 **Powerful Transition!**

Reggie and Grojband were on their way across Catamount rocking the town, with "Stuck in Peaceville Zoo" at the zoo, The nonexistent song from "Home Run" at a pep rally, and finally, "You're Going Down." At a nightclub. "Well, that was great!" Reggie said. "I don't know Reg, I don't like Corey's crazy plans, but yours are kinda boring." Laney said. "Boring? They made us better than we ever were! I should get paid at least $20 a day!" Reggie complained. "C'mon, I'm the frontman, how about I arrange gigs?" Corey said. "Well, I'm _soooorrry_ that we either bail from a lifetime gig or get in dangerous situations!" Reggie argued. "Hold it, you mooks!" The scarred boy said, holding two pistols. "Who wants to get blown to kingdom come!" The boy said again. "Razorblades...I thought I got you for good!" Reggie said. "Dun dun duuuuuuun!" Kin said.

 **To be continued...**

 **Well, that makes up for the mess that was the previous chapter, in my opinion. This could be the best episode to date. Will Reggie get fired? Will the band gain power again? Who is Razorblades and what happened to him?Where is Trina? Find out in... NEW TOWN BLUES: PART 2!**


	10. New Town Blues: Part 2

**In the dark alley where we left off, Reggie and the band are locked in a conflict. Their arguing is cut short by Razorblades, about to blow their faces off. What will happen next? Find out now for the stunning conclusion of the half-season!**

"Well, Well, Well, Reg. Look who came back!" Razorblades said. "Who are these idiots with the instruments?" Razorblades asked. "We're Grojband, and if you don't like it you can-" Corey yelled when Laney cut him off. "This guy is bad news!" Laney said. "So what will it be, life or death?" Razorblades asked. "We...Choose... YEET!" Reggie yelled as he roundhouse kicked Razorblades into a dumpster. "Last time I checked he didn't have weapons!" Reggie said. "Quick, run before he gets back!" Kin said.

 **Run away transition!**

"Who was that guy and how do you know him?" Laney asked. "Well, It's a long story." Reggie said. "About a year ago, there was this bully named Brock Gallagher, but he called himself Razorblades. He beat up almost everyone in the school, so some of my friends and I decided to prank him good." "What did you do?" Corey asked. "So my crew and I pushed him down a buttered slide that blasted tar, gasoline, and canola oil, and it led down into a cliff. I didn't plan the cliff part." Reggie replied. "The day after, I moved to Peaceville." "Didn't you say you had a sister?" Kin asked. "Oh yeah, she came back from Oregon University to visit." Reggie replied. "Is she like Trina?" Corey asked. "Not at all." Reggie replied. "Hey Reggie!" Reggie's sister said. "Britney, these guys are Corey, Kin, Kon and Laney. Guys, this is Britney, my sister." Reggie introduced everyone. "So, should we make a move?" Kin asked Kon. "We should." Kon replied. "Guys, secret meeting!" Corey said. "Hey Reg, we need to talk. Mind if you go outside for a bit?" Corey asked. "Ok." Reggie replied.

 **Secret Meet Transition!**

Corey, Laney, Kin and Kon met in the living room. "We need to talk about Reggie." Corey said. "This whole gig thing is getting boring." Kon said. "We're doing normal band stuff." Corey said. "Grojband is not a normal band!" Corey said. Kin and Kon cheered in agreement. "Can I get a say in this?" Laney asked. "It's ok fella, we already know you like this craziness." Corey said. The band walked out to the lobby of the apartment to meet Reggie. "Hey Reg, I know this is hard, but we're gonna rock out with the mystery mob boss!" Corey said. "Wait, I thought we were doing a gig at the Red Lobster on 4th Street!" Reggie replied. "Look, it's just not fun being normal." Kin said. "What are you guys trying to tell me?" Reggie asked. "Well, the easiest way to put it is...you're fired." Corey said quietly. "WHAT! WHAT!" Reggie yelled. "HOLD ON, WHAT!" "This won't end well." Laney whispered. "I've been sticking my hams out for you guys! This has been Grojband's golden age! I brought you here! I should get a raise! But here I am getting fired just because I'm trying to be normal! Gimme a break, I almost got killed by my archenemy!" Reggie ranted. "Good day, I'm outta here!" Reggie yelled as he slammed the apartment door. "Do you plan on using new lyrics?" Laney asked. "Yes, indeed!" Corey exclaimed as Laney facepalmed.

 **Reggie had an awful day!**

Reggie was sitting the same alley that Razorblades tried to mug GB in, sitting on a dumpster with a friend, eating cheese fries while playing "Another One Bites the Dust." on a boom box. "Paul, I got fired. These idiots are doomed." Reggie said to Paul. "One, my name is Chuck, and two, they shouldn't fire ya, yer a good guy!" Chuck said. "Instead of playing at a restaurant like normal people, they went and played for the "Mystery Mob Boss." Reggie complained. "My bro, there ain't no mob boss in Catamount!" Chuck replied. "Wait, if there's no mob boss, who are they playing for?" Reggie asked. "Da only guy close enough to a mob boss is that crazy Razorblades guy." Chuck joked. "Chuck, that's it! It's a trap!" "Huh, I didn't know dat?" Chuck said.

 **It's a Trap Transition!**

Corey, Kin, Kon and Laney went to the warehouse. "Catamount Mob Boss, are you ready to ROCK!" Corey said. The Mob Boss's chair swiveled slowly. "You've fallen into my trap." Razorblades enthused. "Hey isn't that the guy from the nightclub?" Kon asked as he picked up a piece of cheese. "It's RAZORBLADES!" Razorblades snarled as he shot the cheese out of Kon's hand with a handgun. "Don't resist or anything." Razorblades said. "We won't, just let me text my sister!" Corey said. "You better not pull anything funny. I still got like, 20 other weapons in my sweatshirt." Razorblades said, emptying out some C4s, a sniper rifle, two shotguns, a flamethrower, an RPG, two knives, a katana, a taser, a bottle of poison and a lion in a cage. "Wow, how do you do that?" Corey asked. Razorblades just shrugged. Corey texted Trina the following.

Corey: Hey sis!

Trina: WHAT DO YOU WANT, LOSER! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M ENJOYING THAT YOU'RE NOT HERE!

Corey: I just thought you would want to come to see us get killed by a psychopath!

Trina: Be right over! #deadbrother

"Shouldn't this take about 2 hours?" Laney asked. Suddenly, Trina burst through the door. "How did she get here so fast?" Kin asked. "I'm totes ready to see Garbageband get killed by...who is this guy?" Trina asked. "Choose the flamethrower!" Trina squealed. "Well, at least I don't have to spend the next hour deciding what to do." Razorblades condescended. When RB was about to torch our heroes, Trina started writing in her diary, not out of anger, but of sheer happiness. "Is this normal?" Razorblades asked. "No, there's usually fire and storms." Laney said. "KILL THEM ALREADY!" Trina screamed when Reggie walked into the building. "Hey Brock, it's nice I could SWING by!" Reggie joked, swinging on a cord to kick Razorblades. "Ow, you twit!" Razorblades yelled as he grabbed a katana dipped in poison. "Get in da car!" Chuck said from outside. "To the hockey stadium!" Corey said. "Finally, something normal!" Reggie said. "Oh, and you're hired!" Corey exclaimed. "That's not the least of my worries!" Reggie said, looking through the rear view mirror to see Razorblades riding a motorcycle behind him. "How is this guy doing this!" Kon said. Razorblades jumped off his motorcycle and jumped on the car roof, sticking a katana into the car. "Chuck, lose this creep!" Reggie said. "I'm tryin'!" Chuck yelled. "We're almost there!" Corey said. "Oh, this is gonna cost a lot but eh." Chuck said as he veered to the left. Reggie, Corey, Kin, Kon, Laney and Chuck jumped out of the car, with Razorblades still on the car. "SON OF A-" Razorblades muttered when the car fell down into a roadside ditch. GB ran into the stadium just as soon as half-time started. "Oh this isn't good, our normal half time performers got the flu." An announcer said. "ARE YOU READY TO ROCK!" Corey said. There was only some scattered applause and chatter. "Who are these people?" The other announcer said. "3...2...1!" Grojband said in unison.

 **And now, for some facts about The New Adventures of Grojband!**

 **MLGhungrydew's favorite movie is Captain America: Civil War**

 **Super Zeroes II was originally a crossover with Spectacular Spider-Man, but it was changed to Avengers.**

 **Some ideas are season 2 ideas from Straw Hats. I decided to bring them to life.**

 **Razorblade's original name was Scarface, but it was changed for being too generic.**

 **Reggie was introduced in Four Corners of the Earth, you should read and review it.**

 **I originally didn't like Grojband when it first came out, but when I saw 2 minutes of it everything changed.**

The gig was over, and Grojband was finally known in another city. "You guys have potential. Why not stay longer?" Mayor O'Reilly of Catamount said. "I'm sorry mayor, but we gotta get home! Our longtime fans miss us, and If we stay too long, everyone thinks we'll be dead! And we've been presumed dead twice!" Reggie pushed Corey out of the way. "How about once a year?" "Thanks for coming out everybody! *garage door slam*

 **After Credits Scene:** In the ditch, the crashed car just sat there. A hand punched out of the glass, and turned into a fist.

 _Razorblades will return..._

 **Well thank you for sticking with me for the first Half-season of The New Adventures of Grojband! As a reward for sticking with me, I will reveal the first four episodes of the half-season!**

 **1\. The Apprentice (Reggie's origin story)**

 **2\. Join the Game!**

 **3\. Kindependence day**

 **4\. Grojdad**

 **I will take a medium sized break I have earned for spinning mighty tales! There is something I would like you guys to do. Rank the half-season's episodes from 10-1, so I can see your favorite! Thank you for your Shrektacular support. Stay MLG everyone!**


	11. The Apprentice

**Welcome back! I have returned to make the next half of The New Adventures of Grojband! In this story, we delve into two plots: A look back at how Reggie got the job to be an intern for Grojband, and Trina looks for a "New Mina". How will this turn out? Let's find out!**

It was a peaceful day in the Garage. Everyone was practicing except for Reggie, who was mopping the floors. Suddenly, a dark presence filled the room. Trina was walking down the stairs. "QUIET, YOU TWERPS!" Trina screamed. "Ever since Mina left, I've been needing a _new_ Mina, so I'm holding auditions. That means you have to get out of MY garage!" Trina growled as she kicked Corey, Kin, Kon, Laney and Reggie out of the house. "Not cool, sis!" Corey replied. "I wasn't done mopping yet!" Reggie complained. "So, Trina's hiring a new Mina, eh? Remember how I got the job here?" Reggie asked. "Well..uh..actually...uh..nah." Kin and Kon stuttered. "You guys don't remember how I got here?" Reggie questioned. "Nope." Kon replied. "How don't you guys remember? You remembered the birthday of the sentient donkey guy!" Laney complained. "Well, It was a tricky tale, indeed..." Reggie drifted off into a story.

 **Flashback Tale Transition!**

It was around two weeks before "Cloudy with a Chance of Malt Balls." Reggie had just moved into Peaceville. "Hey, son!" Jamal, Reggie's father said. "Ready to make some friends?" Jamal asked. "It's hard. I don't know anyone around here." Reggie replied, nervously. "I guess I can go for a walk to meet new people." Reggie replied. Reggie went off on a walk, when a flying piece of paper in the wind hit his face. "Woah!" Reggie exclaimed. He read the paper, and it was a poster for Grojband, with Corey on it. He read the following;

 _Hey fellow fans, do YOU wanna rock? Sign up to be an intern for Grojband today!_

 _(Kate and Allie not eligible.)_

"New friends, and a possible job? I guess opportunity DOES knock!" Reggie exclaimed.

 **Reggie's got a letter to write!**

Corey, Kin, Kon, and Laney were practicing in the Garage, when a letter was slipped under the door. "And..cut! There's a letter under the door from a...Reginald Montresor Champlain Kingsley!" Corey exclaimed. "Let's read it!" Kon exclaimed.

 _"Dear Grand Bards of Grojband,_

 _I am Reginald Montresor Champlain Kingsley. I have cometh to Peaceville for the fine inquisition of joining your band to do your heavy work of planning, and moving items. I have various skills from across the world, and I look forward to being your esteemed squire._

 _Kind Regards, Reginald."_

"Woah, woah, woah. He wanted the internship?" Laney asked. "This guy seems way out of our league, with the fancy words, and fancy name, and everything." Laney said in awe. "We gotta convince him to join us!" Kin exclaimed. "All Grojband need to impress some fancy dude is our awesome music!" Corey exclaimed. "With awesome LYRICS?" Laney questioned. "Not to worry, Lanes! We just gotta make Trina go diary mode!" Corey replied.

 **Reggie's in a lot of stress!**

"Oh no, oh no, oh no!" Reggie exclaimed nervously. "Why did I write that fancy letter! I don't have much skill, I'm not that good at working, and My middle name isn't "Montresor Champlain", It's "Bill Clinton"!" Reggie yelled. "I really gotta impress these guys, or they'll think I'm a joke!" Reggie wheezed.'

 **Wicked Cool Transition!**

Our friends in Grojband were preparing for Reggie to get here. He knocked at the door, wearing a really crappy fake mustache, a top hat, and a monocle. "O, hello there, A-Haw-Haw!" Reginald said, in a posh accent. "Mr. Kingsley! Right this way!" Corey replied. "Now, Prove to me why I should work here." Reginald scoffed. "Don't blow it Reg, these could be your best friends." Reggie thought to himself. "Uhhh...You get to hear us ROCK!" Corey exclaimed, as Laney facepalmed. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" Trina screamed as she burst through the door. "Why is this kid here! Is he annoying too?" Trina scoffed. A lightbulb appeared over Corey's head. "This may be a REALLY bad time to ask, but are you able to annoy her, for a special reason? Be less "fancy"?" Corey asked. "Oh, good! I thought you'd never ask!" Reggie exclaimed in his real voice, as he threw off the top hat disguise. Everyone looked at him in shock. "Name's Reggie, and I'm from Idaho, and I like fries." Reggie joked. Reggie climbed up the stairs to where Trina overlooked them. "Wanna see something really annoying?" Reggie asked. "REEREEREEREEREEEREE!" Reggie screeched in an annoying, loud voice, right in Trina's ear. Trina punched Reggie off the loft, and he fell onto the floor with a thud. "Another...another member of Corey's...lame...GROJBAND!" Trina screamed. She entered the Diary Mode, and flames encircled her, as she wrote in the accursed pink book. "Does this happen a lot **aAfround** here?" Reggie asked, as Kon and Laney nodded. Trina fainted, and the book fell into Corey's hand as they got ready to play their song.

 **I'm gonna try something different for the Song Substitute. Instead of having shower thoughts, facts, or jokes, We will investigate the B plot of the Episode, Trina's Mina Auditions!**

Trina was sitting on a tall pink throne, in the loft. Three girls, who were wannabe Minas appeared to take "Trina's Trial." "Okay, your test is to get me the new iPhone before it gets sold, by beating up these stupid store guards." Trina whined, as she pointed to a bunch of burlap dummies with the iPhone logo taped to them. One short girl with blonde hair started biting the ankles of the dummy. Another started dropkicking the dummy, and falling on her back. Another tried sneaking past the guard, but Trina dropped a hair dryer on her for "Not showing the guard who's boss." "STOP!" Trina screamed so loud it caused fear in all the people and animals in a 5 mile radius. "You're all FIRED!" The three girls were kicked out, near Reggie, telling the rest of the story in the background.

 **Back to the A plot...**

"So, I'm not really a fancy, posh, powerful worker." Reggie said. "But we're a world-class band recognized all over the world!" Corey exclaimed. "To be honest, we're not." Laney said, shooting down Corey's aspirations. "But you're hired!" Corey exclaimed. Reggie shook hands with Corey, Laney, and the twins.

"So that's how? I thought it involved super-powered mutant aliens!" Kon said. "Where'd you get that from?" Reggie questioned. "Who really cares?" Corey said, as the hook into one of his crazy speeches. "Should we care how we find a friend? Isn't it better to embrace the fact that you have a friend now, for one day, a bear could gobble up everyone you know, and you gotta move to another town?" Corey exclaimed. "That's too crazy of a speech, even for you." Kin said. "That's the first speech that would make terrible lyrics." Laney said, surprised. "Thanks for coming out, everybody!" Corey said, slamming the garage door.

 **Wicked Cool Transition!**

Trina was still hung up on not being able to find a "New Mina." "Ugh, I guess I have to ask Mina to come back now." She heard a knock at the door. "Minsky? Is that you?" She squealed as she ran to the door, having a rare moment of empathy for someone other than Nick Mallory. Instead, she saw a hooded figure walk through the garage. "Ew, who are _you?"_ Trina scoffed. The mysterious figure pulled out a katana and sliced a burlap dummy in half. The mysterious one pulled out a pistol and shot the second dummy in the head multiple times. He then burned the third dummy to a crisp. "Trina Riffin, I have come to your assistance." Spoke a familiar voice. "Hey, wait a minute! You're from Idaho! I know you! You're..." Trina stuttered when the man shushed her, as he took of his hood, revealing a scarred face. "Razorblades..." The man snarled.

 **I was amazed I could write this in an hour and a half. It's a good day to be back on track with you guys. What zany adventures will Grojband have, now that Razorblades and Trina have teamed up? Please leave a review, and I'm sorry if I rushed it!**


	12. Revenge of the Chewpoocaca

**This story is another episode sequel, this time without a crossover. This is a mysterious occurrence, with a revenge seeking Chewpoocaca.**

Corey, Kin, Kon, and Laney were walking through the sewers, to reach the Grojcave. "How much longer do we have?" Laney groaned. "According to this map, It's right over-OW!" Kin exclaimed, reading the map so much he walked into the door. "Ah, there you guys are!" Reggie exclaimed, opening the door. "Hey, Reg! You ready for that party in the Grojcave?" Corey asked. "I wouldn't say it's a huge one, just a break for us." Reggie replied. "It's gonna be an ALL NIGHTER!" Corey exclaimed.

 **10 minutes later...**

Everyone was fast asleep. It wasn't that much of an All Nighter, wasn't it? However, one one of the guard cameras in the sewer's a loud growl was heard that woke Kin and Kon up. "No way!" They exclaimed. "It can't be!" Kin cried. "But it is!" Kon exclaimed. The roar that was heard was none other than that of the Chewpoocaca, a fearsome monster that lives in the sewers. "Wake up everyone!" Kin and Kon exclaimed, as they banged on pots and pans. Corey, Laney, and Reggie woke up in a daze. "What do you idiots want?" Laney groaned, angry from being awoken. "The Chewpoocaca! It's coming! It's coming!" Kon exclaimed, running around the room like a crazy person. "Didn't we wall up that thing, about a year ago?" Laney asked. "About that...yeah..heh..heh..." Reggie stammered. "I built the Grojcave on the monster's lair." He gulped. "You WHAT?" Kin fumed. "Why is it such a big deal?" Corey asked. "Rocklore Time!" Kin and Kon exclaimed. "Legend has it, that the Chewpoocaca would devour anyone who would steal its lair!" Kin spoke. "With fava beans and a nice chianti" Kon added. "Okay, so there is a MONSTER out to get REVENGE on us!" Laney yelled. "Relax Lanes, it's not like it could get any worse!" Corey told her.

 **Things could get a lot worse!**

Trina was up in the loft at night, seething with anger that she couldn't crash Grojband's party, due to the Anti-Trina security system. "UGH! My brother's probably having _fun_ at his lame party! I wish I had someone to crash it for me!" Trina whined, when she had an idea. "Hey, I can get New Mina to do it!" She thought. "MINA!" Trina screamed. "Who is Mina, and why are you calling me this?" Razorblades growled. "You have a mission!" Trina ordered. "Lemme guess, paint your nails, dry your hair, clean your room?" Razorblades scoffed. "I need you to go down into the sewers, and DESTROY GROJBAND!" Trina commanded. "Now we're talking!" Razorblades exclaimed, giddily. "Just let me get armed to the teeth!" He replied, as he grabbed night vision goggles, his katana, a bottle of poison, A Gopro, a blowtorch, and as many guns and knives as he could carry...

 **Razorblades Transition!**

Everyone grabbed boards and nails, to prepare for the Chewpoocaca by barricading the door. "Okay, I think we're good now." Corey said. Reggie was watching the cameras to make sure nothing was coming, when he spit out his apple juice. "Guys! It's coming!" Reggie exclaimed. "Lemme see!" Kin exclaimed, rushing to the black couch, when a sudden power outage occurred. Everyone ran around the room screaming in a clamor. The lights turned back on, and everyone was still there. Corey, Laney, Kin, Kon, Reggie, and one Chewpoocaca. The beast of the sewers roared a fierce roar, to assert it would take back its home. "You have messed with the Chewpoocaca, and we all must face its wrath!" Kin yelled at Reggie. The beast leaped on Kon and squeezed lemon juice on him. "Aaaah!" Kon shrieked. He dipped his finger in the lemon juice and tasted it. "Mmmm!" Kon said. "Well what do you suppose we do now?" Laney yelled to Corey. "There's only one option." Corey replied. "Reggie! Give up the Grojcave! It's the only way to save Kon!" Corey told Reggie. "But the artifacts! They say who we ARE!" Reggie replied, in fear. "Do you want artifacts, or do you want us alive?" Corey inquired. "Chewpoocaca!" Reggie exclaimed. "I offer you your home!" Reggie exclaimed, outstretching his hand. The beast leaped off Kon, and walked on its knuckles towards Reggie. The monster outstretched its claw, and right when they were about to handshake to seal the deal, a 1000 degree glowing machete started cutting down the door. "It's Darth Vader!" Kin and Kon cried. "No it's not, idiot." Laney retorted. The door was kicked over, and out came Razorblades. "No...It can't be!" Reggie cried. "YOU..." Razorblades roared. Razorblades charged at Reggie with his machete. The Chewpoocaca ran in front of Reggie and tackled Razorblades. The two fought in a brutal battle, and the five kids escaped with their lives.

 **Wicked Cool Transition!**

The gang crawled out of the sewers, onto a bench in the street. "What was Razorblades doing in Peaceville, and how did he surive the car crash?" Reggie asked. "The question is, why did you ever build a lair on a monster's turf?" Corey asked. "That doesn't answer my question at all." Reggie replied. "Here we go again..." Laney groaned. "Aren't we all monsters, taking what belongs to others? Are we better than a savage beast? "Are we really better than... _cringe_..Trina?" Corey asked, in his daily speech. "Just sayin', these would make great lyrics!" Laney hinted. "Thanks for coming out everybody!" Corey exclaimed as he closed a garage door out of nowhere.

 **Thank you all for reading this chapter! Razorblades has returned, and Trina happens to be his boss. How will this play out? Please, please, PLEASE** **review! You guys are all awesome, and if you don't usually review, I encourage you to open up. The next episode, Kindependence Day, will be up around the weekend. Also, episode 5 is Grojdad, a Straw Hats idea. This is another "Birthday Girl" case. Depending on how I write it, It could be my one of my best episodes, or single-handedly end the entire series as a gigantic failure. Seeing how I got good feedback with Birthday Girl, I think I could handle it. Thanks for coming out, everyone!**


	13. Konzilla

**Okay, In case you didn't know, for future readers after I delete the episode summary list, Join the Game and Kindependence Day got scrapped. This Straw Hats episode brought to life features Kon, Razorblades, and a mysterious drink from a salesman named Bingo Splingo...**

It was yet another day of work and practice in the Groj. Corey, and Laney were practicing their instruments for a gig. Reggie was trying to fix his golf cart that a Copy-Core broke in 101 Cories. Kin was test-flying a drone that played Grojband songs. Kon was nowhere to be found. "Hey guys! I think I got it!" Kin called. He flew the drone outside Trina's window, as it played the song from "Rocklantis". "Grrrr..." Trina growled, not being able to stand Corey's songs. "MINA! Get that nerd's stupid drone out of my window and CRUSH HIS SPIRIT!" Trina ordered. "I like the sound of that!" Razorblades replied as he opened Trina's window, pulled out an RPG, and shot down the drone, causing it to explode. "No! My drone!" Kin cried, as he burst into tears. "Screw you!" Razorblades called. "Hey, I KNOW THAT VOICE!" Reggie exclaimed from under the golf cart. "Razorblades? First the sewer, now Corey's house? How are you getting here?" Kin exclaimed. "Oh, he's with me, now." Trina shouted. "MINA! Do my hair! Nick Mallory just bleated that French braids are all the rage!" Trina squealed. "Mina?" Reggie asked as he burst into laughter. "You lost your edge!" He chuckled. Razorblades growled as he went back inside. Kon walked over to Corey, Laney, Kin and Reggie. "Kon! Where were you?" Corey asked. "Oh, I was just buying this cool looking drink!" Kon replied.

 **Flashback Transition!**

Kon was walking through the streets of Peaceville, looking for stuff to buy with his recently earned 50 dollars, when he was pulled into an alley by a suspicious man in a fedora and trenchcoat. "Hey! Do YOU want a crazy wicked new drink?" The salesman asked. "Ooh!" Kon replied. "I'm Bingo Splingo, and have I got the DEAL for you!" Bingo exclaimed. "Fascinating! Tell me more!" Kon asked. "Z-Juice makes you feel like you can take on the world!" Bingo affirmed. "How much is this Z-Juice?" Kon asked. "$50 dollars!" Bingo added. "I'll take it!" Kon exclaimed, handing him his money, in exchange for a bottle of Z-Juice.

 **Don't buy drinks from weirdos!**

"And that's how I got this delicious Z-Juice!" Kon explained. "Hold on, you bought a drink from a street alley salesman? Don't you think that's a little...suspicious?" Laney asked. "Nah!" Kon replied as he twisted the cap off the bottle, ingested the orange liquid, and sighed in relief. "Mmmm.." Kon moaned, when he released a burp so loud, it was heard all over Peaceville! "My ears are ringing!" Reggie cried. "Nice one, dude!" Kin said, as he high-fived Kon. Kin just realized that now, Kon was 2 feet taller than normal. "Wow! You look a lot taller!" Kin exclaimed. "Hey! He really does! Wait..." Laney exclaimed. "There IS something in that drink!" Laney yelled, to Kon, who was now 10 feet tall. Razorblades threw a knife at Kon, which he then caught. "KON SMASH!" Kon roared as he uprooted a mailbox and threw it at Razorblades, knocking him out. "Kon! Stop that!" Laney yelled. "C'mon Lanes, what's the worst that could happen?" He asked. Kon grew and grew to 50 feet tall! Kon burped a burp so monstrous, despicable, and bitter it was heard from here to San Francisco! Kon stomped on Trina's car, which was just waxed. "That's the worst that can happen." Laney replied. "It'll get worse. Definitely." Kin added. "MY CAR!" Trina screamed. "Do you have a PLAN?" Laney asked. "As a matter of fact, yes!" Corey exclaimed. "Reggie, is that golf cart fixed yet?" Corey asked. "Just fixed it." Reggie replied. "Reggie, Laney, I want you to find Bingo Splingo and interrogate him." Corey asked. "Kin and I will wait it out."

 **Reggie's golf cart has returned!**

In the broken-down area of Peaceville, Reggie and Laney were out searching for Bingo. "Where's Splingo?" Laney asked. "I'm not sure what he looks like, so I don't know what Corey expects of us." Reggie replied. "That looks like him. Just an assumption." Laney said, pointing to a man with a fedora and a trench coat, counting money in a dumpster. "Good eye." Reggie noted, as he drove towards the man, honking the horn. "Nyaaah! Whaddaya want!" Bingo growled, surprised. "You gave some "Z-Juice" to our friend Kon, correct?" Laney asked. "Yeah, you want some?" Bingo inquired. "Do. You. Have. An. ANTIDOTE!" Laney yelled. "Alright, you got to me. I'll give you the antidote, for...let's say...1000 dollars." Bingo piped. Laney grabbed Bingo by the collar, pulled him down to her height, and stared him directly in the eye. Bingo gave her the antidote, and Reggie drove her back to the Groj, not saying a word...

 **Wicked Cool Transition!**

Reggie and Laney returned to the Groj. "Where's Kon?" Laney asked. "Uhh...Kon's in the biggest part of town!" Kin said. "WHAT?" Laney exclaimed. "Core! We need to get there! We have an antidote!" Laney said, shaking Corey around. Trina was outside, morning the loss of her car. "KON WILL PAY FOR THIS!" Trina screamed. "MINA! KILL KON!" Trina ordered. "Now we're talking!" Razorblades said as he sped off on his motorcycle. "We gotta get to Kon before Razorblades does!" Kin insisted. "I've got a plan to get the antidote to Kon!" Kin said.

 **Giant Kon Transition!**

A Z-Juice powered Kon rampaged through the town. Razorblades jumped off his motorcycle, and it rammed into his leg. Kon felt barely anything, and turned around towards RB. "Eat lead!" Razorblades roared as he opened fire with an AK-47. The bullets didn't harm Kon at all. "Take this!" Razorblades snarled, as he fired an RPG. Kon roared in rage and neared upon Razorblades. "Leo, attack!" Razorblades exclaimed, feeling exhausted as he somehow pulled a full-grown African Lion out of his sweatshirt. The lion roared at Kon. Kon released a roar so loud the lion ran off, yowling like a cat. "I am so screwed." Razorblades mumbled as Kon picked him up. "BAD...MAN...KON...SMASH!" Kon bellowed as he threw Brock far away. "I've got a plan that will save Kon and get us lyrics!" Corey exclaimed. "Make it quick, they have tanks!" Kin cried. "I, Mayor Mellow, order you to stop in the name of the law!" Mayor Mellow shouted from a tank that fired a missile. Konzilla caught the missile, and threw it back at Mayor Mellow. "Run, Mother!" Mayor Mellow cried as he ran away with the portrait of his mother. Nick Mallory was leaning back on a lamp post. "There's our target!" Corey pointed. "Hey Nick, I bet you could talk that monster into calming down." Corey said to Nick. "Nick Mallory thinks Corey Riffin is right. Thanks Corey Riffin." Nick replied. Konzilla grabbed Nick and started climbing up the the tallest building in Peaceville. ( **You didn't think I'd miss this reference, did you?** ) All the way from Trina's room in the loft, Trina sensed Nick was in danger. She rushed over to the scene. "Oh no! Hunky Nick Mallory is in danger!" Trina cried. "Yeah, and there's nothing you can do about it." Corey remarked, appearing behind her. "Nothing..at..all." Corey said, pausing for emphasis. "No..Nick Mallory? And all because of..KOOOOOOOOOONNNN!" Trina screamed as she entered the dreaded Diary Mode. Fire, tornadoes, you know the rest. The book landed in Corey's hands. "Now, Kin!" Corey insisted. Kin flew the Grojband drone into Kon's mouth, as it contained a pill with the antidote. Kon immediately shrunk down to normal size. "How did I get here? Why is there a drone in my stomach?" Kon asked. "Let's Rock!" Corey shouted. Kon ran to his drums, to do what he did best.

 **In place of a song, I've got a question/scenario for you guys to answer.**

 **Who is the weakest fictional character that could defeat Konzilla?**

 **Konzilla feats: Impervious to Razorblade's weapons, Strong enough to catch a knife and a tank missile, Roared so loud it was heard across Peaceville.**

"Wow! That song was so amazing, I've decided not to press charges on Kon!" Mayor Mellow charitably exclaimed. "Thanks Mayor, but was Kon really a monster? Wasn't the real monster false advertising? One day, you too could be swindled, and you could lose everything! Or turn into a block of wood!" Corey exclaimed, in his episode's lecture. "Thank's for coming out, everybody!" Corey spoke, slamming the garage door.

 **This was one of my longest episodes, I just watched Here Us Rock, so I think that most of the characters are in character and accurately portrayed. The next episode coming is Lord of The Rock. Think Lord of the Rings combined with a common Warrior/Mage/Rogue style RPG. Thanks for reading!**


	14. Lord of the Rock

**In this episode, Our heroes go on a grand adventure to dispose of the evil star that destroys music from "Six Strings of Evil", and the beginning of "Four Corners of the Earth". This episode parodies Lord of the Rings, and class-based RPGs. See if you can spot what's similar!**

Corey, Kin, Kon and Laney were sitting bored, with nothing to do. Trina was stalking Nick Mallory on her phone, and Razorblades, who lost his edge since joining Trina, started painting her nails. Slowly, a dark presence loomed on the garage. Reggie walked into that garage with a small black case. "What...what is that?" Kin asked. "It seems warm...and familiar!" Corey exclaimed. "There was only one thing that I could salvage from the Grojcave, and it's this." Reggie spoke, as he opened the black case to reveal the blue star from "Six Strings of Evil", that infected a cursed guitar and tried to destroy the world, and all music. "Reg! Why do you have that?" Laney asked, angrily. "I hate this thing more than you guys do. I have plans to dispose of it." Reggie lectured, as he popped the DVD for "Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring", with the other two movies on standby.

 **It's a Grojband movie-thon!**

After watching all three movies, Reggie didn't really get his point across. "So, you want to take the star, and throw our instruments into the lava?" Corey asked. "Didn't you learn anything!" Reggie cried. "We're going to take the star to Mount Peaceville, and throw it into the lava!" Reggie exclaimed. "Ohhhhh!" Replied Corey, Kin, and Kon. "Time to prepare for our expedition!" Corey exclaimed.

 **Wicked Cool Transition!**

The five procured items for their grand quest across Peaceville. Corey was "The Bard". He simply carried his guitar and his knowledge of music (Lyrics not included). Kin dressed up as a wizard, and was "The Mage". "I don't think that'll work." Laney remarked to Kin. "Hey!" Kin exclaimed. With cardboard knight armor, a wooden shield and a REAL broadsword Kon bought using his refund from the Z-Juice, he became "The Warrior." Laney equipped a garden scythe and a black hood with a cape, and became "The Rogue". "Man, this stuff is awesome!" Kon exclaimed. "I think it's a bit ridiculous." Laney noted.  
"Oh yeah, that stealth hood and scythe must be SO horrible!" Reggie yelled. He was wearing a cartoonish amount of supplies on him, such as tools, tents, and instruments, to become "The Pack Mule." "Alright, let's get on with our adventure!" Corey exclaimed. Trina overheard the whole thing. "Ugh, Corey's going on a lame adventure with his stupid friends, and that mule over there." Trina whined. "And he's going with...with...my...preciousss...!" Trina hissed, as Razorblades had a confused look on his face.

 **RPG Transition!**

The merry band was on its way. Corey, as a bard, was playing his electric guitar to satisfy the people. "So, how far away is Mount Peaceville?" Kin asked. Corey pointed to a huge volcano far from town. "Oh no! A dragon!" Kon cried. "I'll save you guys! Run!" Kon exclaimed as he ran towards a palm tree and started fighting it. "Kon! That's a palm tree, not a dragon!" Laney yelled. "Let's get on with our merry way!" Corey exclaimed. Kon caught up, and the five were walking when they came across a bridge, with a sign on it.

 _Under this bridge, there lives a troll..._

"A troll?" Laney asked. "Oh no! A troll!" Kin cried. A big green troll with a fedora climbed up the bridge. "M'lunch!" The troll barked, tipping his fedora. "Look troll, we don't want any trouble. But we can rock out for you!" Corey shouted. The gang picked up their instruments from Reggie, who looked relieved, and started to play a song. After our heroes played a song for the troll, he did not budge. "Attack, my tendies!" The troll roared, as he slammed a staff into the ground and living chicken tenders crawled out of the ground to attack them. "What the..." Laney mumbled. Kon used his broadsword to cut up the chicken tenders and eat them. "Mmmm...tender!" Kon happily said. Corey grabbed an item from Reggie's supplies.  
"Boss, what was that?" He asked. Corey walked to his guitar with the black case. "Core! What are you doing!" Laney cried. "I just need to use it this one time!" Corey asserted as he strummed his guitar, causing a sonic boom that knocked the troll into the river. He struggled to put the star back, but Laney grabbed it from him and put it back in one of the boxes. Meanwhile, Trina just left the garage, with Razorblades. "Where...is..my...PRECIOUS!" Trina shouted.

 **Corey's got an evil star!**

The five were now walking through the woods. Kin was practicing his magic tricks, including card tricks, and trying to make a cup disappear through a table. "Some Mage." Reggie retorted, sarcastically. The five made it to a gate to Mt. Peaceville, but were stopped by a guard. "Halt! You are not authorized to come here!" The guard staunchly affirmed. Corey, Kin, Kon and Laney had a miniature conference on what they should do, when they reached a plan. "Hey sir, wanna see some magic tricks?" Kin asked. "I don't have all day." The guard growled. "Pick a card, any card!" Kin exclaimed. Laney snuck out back to open the gate. She lifted the yellow and black traffic gate, and our heroes passed on their way to Mount Peaceville. "Hey! You can't do that!" The guard yelled. A beam of blue light shot out of Kin's staff, and erased the guard's memory of their break-in.

 **Mind Control Transition!**

Trina was walking to the bridge where the troll was, while Razorblades was tracking them down. The troll managed to get back up on the bridge. "Ew!" Trina cried. "M'lady!" The troll chimed. "Stupid troll!" Trina screamed. "MINA! Get rid of that troll!" Trina screamed. Razorblades grabbed his shotgun, and started walking down the bridge, cackling with insane glee.

 **Trina's got an evil plan!**

Our heroes were almost at the volcano. "We're almost there!" Kon exclaimed. "Finally, we can be done with this." Reggie complained, carrying a lot of weight. Corey opened up the case and looked at the star, examining it carefully. "I..I thought you said you wouldn't do that again.." Laney asked. "I'm just checking it out!" Corey responded. "Last time you checked it out, the town flooded, and you guys ended up in four different continents." Reggie argued. They finally made it to the summit of the volcano. "Finally, we can throw that wicked star in there!" Reggie exclaimed. "OH NO YOU DON'T!" Razorblades roared. He fired off his sniper rifle and the bullet whizzed past Corey, and the star fell out of his hand, and almost into the volcano, when Corey caught it, much to everyone's surprise. "Core! What are you doing?" Laney cried. Kon ran at Razorblades with his broadsword. "Foolish Kon! The katana is superior to your broadsword!" Razorblades chortled as the two dueled it out. Kon knocked the katana out of Razorblade's hand. "Don't bring a sword to a gunfight!" Razorblades snarled as he opened fire on Kon with his pistol. "My shield is wearing out!" Kon cried. "I got you, brother!" Kin yelled as he fired a blue beam from his wand, that shocked Razorblades. While the Kujiras were out fighting Razorblades, Corey was in a mental struggle whether to use the star or not. "This is for throwing me across the city!" Razorblades growled as he shocked Kon with a taser, and roundhouse kicked him, causing him to tumble down the hill. He grabbed Kin by the throat and slammed him into the ground. "Reggie! Help Kin and Kon!" Corey exclaimed. A pebble fell on reggie's pack, and weighed him down enough to pin Reggie to the ground. "I can't! I'm just a helpless Pack Mule!" Reggie groaned. "MAKE A CHOICE!" Laney screamed. "Uhh...uh..." Corey didn't know whether to sound awesome and go solo, and join the beckoning call of the star, or discard it in the lava forever, and be with his friends. "I've made a choice!" Corey exclaimed. He was about to cast the star into the lava, when a savage, Gollum-like Trina hissed "Preciousss!" Trina attacked Corey, grabbed the star, and fell into Mount Peaceville's lava. Corey hit Razorblades with his guitar, and he fell down into the woods. "Core! How are we gonna get lyrics now that Trina's dead?" Laney asked. Suddenly, Trina rose out of the volcano, seething with anger, and barely scathed. "Diary time!" Corey exclaimed. The volcano erupted, fiery tornadoes raged through the mountain, and Trina was in the epicenter, writing in her diary. After the brutal rage, Trina fainted as soon as Razorblades got up. "Lyrics!" Corey exclaimed. "What are we going to do with them?" Kin asked. Corey walked over and pulled a gigantic amp out of Reggie's bag. And a 1..2...1 2 3 4!" Corey exclaimed.

 **As a replacement for the song of this episode, I'm going to tell a really bad joke.**

 **A wildebeest walks into a grocery store. He was the yuckiest, ugliest, stinkiest wildebeest in the land. He buys some limes and goes to the checkout. He gives the clerk $15 for the limes, which added up to only $12.50. He almost walked out of the store when the clerk says "Keep the change, ya filthy** **animal..."**

After rocking out loud enough to rock Peaceville from a volcano, Everyone was very tired, and made their way back. "So, you almost got us killed with that star." Laney said. "I know, but what's the point of going solo? Isn't it better to sound like a vomiting elephant being dropped out of a plane with your friends, than sound beautiful and be alone? One day, we could be silenced and alone, and everything goes CRAZY!" Corey exclaimed, in his daily speech. "Can I take these supplies off now?" Reggie cried. "Thanks for coming out everybody!" Corey said, as he slammed the garage door.

 **Alrighty! I wrote this all in the morning! It's been a good resurgence for The New Adventures of Grojband, and thank you all for the support! The story has been upgraded to a T rating to be safe, because of Razorblades. He's a brutal, terrifying character, who uses tons of guns, so I just decided to make it a T. The next episode will be Grojdad, where Corey finally re-unites with his father.**


	15. Grojdad

In **this episode, Corey's dad comes home. This episode is another Straw Hats episode, which I'm gonna tell in my way. Will Mr. Riffin be mad? What does he look like? How will things play out? Time to find out!**

We open up in the garage. "Hey Corey, mind if I sleep over at your house?" Reggie asked. "What happened to your house?" Corey asked. "My dad just got a job at the Peaceville Aviary. One thing led to another, and now my house is full of birds." Reggie complained. "Well, you can vacuum the couch. It'll kill two birds with one stone!" Corey said. Reggie, Laney, Kin and Kon all facepalmed."Hey Corey, How come I've never met your dad?" Reggie asked. "He left for some business trip about a year ago. Ever since, he's been gone, I've had to listen to Trina." Corey replied. "Man, that sucks." Reggie remarked. "Mail!" Said a mailman. "Hey! Mail!" Corey exclaimed. Trina burst out the door. "Uhh...No." Trina remarked. "I'll take that." She hissed as she picked the envelope off the mailman. "Who's it from?" Corey asked. "Probably one of your lame fans." Trina said. She gasped when she saw who the envelope was from. "Corey! It's from Dad!" Trina exclaimed. Corey rushed to the envelope.

 _Dear Corey and Trina,_

I'm _coming home from my business trip in Philadelphia. I know I've been away for a long time, but I'm finally coming home. I can't wait to see you both! Corey, I hope you're doing fine with your friends, and Trina, I know you've been very good! See you in a bit!_

 _Love, Dad_

"Core! This is amazing! Your Dad is finally coming home!" Laney exclaimed. "We gotta set this place up for a party!" Corey exclaimed.

 **Party Time Transition!**

Corey was watching as Reggie was cleaning around the garage. Laney was hanging balloons and streamers while Kin and Kon set up party games. Even Trina did her part, by sweeping Razorblades out of the house with a broom. "Go away Mina, my dad is coming home and I don't want YOU causing any trouble!" Trina yelled. "I don't have anywhere to live! Where do I go?" Razorblades asked. "I don't CARE!" Trina screamed as she pushed the assassin out of the garage. "And we're done! Great job, team!" Corey exclaimed. The garage was turned into a party room with balloons, streamers, bowls of clam chowder, the favorite food of Mr. Riffin, and a big banner saying "Welcome Back, Dad!" "It looks great, guys!" Corey told everyone. "Whew!" Reggie gasped for air, as he accidentally knocked down a chair. "I'll..I'll get that." He stuttered. A blue minivan pulled into the driveway. "It's him!" Kin and Kon exclaimed in awe. The door of the minivan opened, and out came a tall man with a dark crew cut, a short beard, and a business suit. "Dad!" Corey and Trina exclaimed in unison as they rushed over to see him. "Corey! Trina!" Mr. Riffin exclaimed. "I see you and your friends are having fun in your band!' Corey's dad said. "Wait, who's that?" He asked, pointing to Reggie, sleeping on the couch. "That's our intern, Reggie." Corey replied. "Trina, you've been doing good this year." Mr. Riffin told Trina. "I know I have, Dad." Trina said, with a _slight_ sense of sarcasm. "Well, I'm gonna unpack." Mr. Riffin said as he walked inside. Trina walked up to her room, leaving the band to talk. "Alright, I got a plan!" Corey exclaimed, as Laney facepalmed. "We're gonna get lyrics for a new song to impress Dad." Corey said. "That's nice and all, but we need lyrics, and I don't think your dad would be happy if Trina exploded with anger." Laney instructed. "Sounds legit to me!" Kon exclaimed.

 **Wicked Cool Transition!**

So, our heroes must get lyrics from Trina without upsetting Mr. Riffin. "We know that!" Kin yelled, breaking the fourth wall. Kin got hit with a lightning bolt. "Alright, so my plan is that we unleash all the birds from Reggie's house to attack Trina!" Kon exclaimed. "While that would be HILARIOUS, I've got a better plan." Corey said. "We're gonna expose Trina for who she REALLY is." Corey exclaimed. "That's...that's actually a good idea!" Laney exclaimed. "Yeah, because I don't think the birds would help us." Kon said, watching Reggie get attacked by an escaped owl. "Get it off me!" Reggie cried.

 **Corey's got a better plan!**

Corey was digging around the house for evidence of Trina's true, evil self. Mr. Riffin is unaware of this side of Trina. "It's gotta be around here somewhere." Corey said. The door opened. "Whatcha doin'?" Corey's father asked. "I'm just looking for...ummmm...drum sticks!" Corey said, with a pang of guilt. "Would it really be worth it, humiliating her in front of her father?" Corey thought. Corey then had a flashback to every act of evil, sabotage, murder attempt, and scheme she haid to ruin him. It totally was. He found a chest in the basement, with a flash drive in it. The drive was marked "Ruining My Brother's Life". He took the drive up and got ready to stick it into the computer.

 **Wicked Cool Transition!**

Corey called everyone up to the computer for a show, including his father. "This _lame_ show better be good." Trina snarled. "Oh, it will be!" Kin and Kon gurgled in anticipation. Corey started the slideshow. Pictures and clips were composed on to that flash drive, including Trina sabotaging the vehicles at "In-D Road Rager", throwing Corey's guitar into a wood chipper (Six Strings of Evil), trying to cut Corey in half with a laser (The Snuffles with Snarffles), and other atrocities. Trina laughed awkwardly and quietly, and Mr. Riffin had a very stern look on his face. Steam blew out of Trina's ears. "Diary Time!" Corey exclaimed. Trina burst through the roof, and wrote lyrics in her diary as fire encircled the neighborhood. Acid erupted from sewer lids, and the clouds swirled. Mr. Riffin was very bewildered by this. Trina fainted, and the diary landed in Corey's hand. The band got ready to play their song.

 **Okay, I'm going** **to give you guys a special contest. I have plans for episodes 16, 17, 19, and 20, but I don't know what to make for episode 18. That's where you guys come in with ideas. Whichever idea I like the best, I'll incorporate into the story arc! Please participate, and YOU could have a cameo in your episode!**

Corey and his band played their song to welcome back Corey's dad. Mr. Riffin clapped. "That was good, son. Trina, go to your room!" He yelled. Trina growled as she walked up to the loft. "Son, why is she like that?" Mr. Riffin asked. "Aren't we all like that? Our anger can get the best of us when what we keep to ourselves is bottled up like a drink. Sometimes we need to just let it _all_ out." Corey said. "Wait, were you using Trina's DIARY for your song?" Mr. Riffin asked with a hint of anger. "Thanks for coming out everybody!" Corey said in a rush as he slammed the door very fast.

 **Okay, I'm not sure if I did this episode right, but I think it still is OK. There is a reason Trina is able to access Diary Mode, and it will be explored in a big storyline. The next two episodes are Make It A Date, which I decided to release NOT at the same time as Grojdad, and Mina's Choice, where Mina returns. Please send me your ideas for the Episode 18 Sweepstakes!**


	16. Make it a Date!

**Okay, I'll probably get MONUMENTAL success, considering the feedback from Birthday Girl. In this story, Laney convinces Corey to go on a date with her at a very fancy restaurant. Trina is hung up on the** **fact that Nick Mallory really isn't into her, So she decides to sabotage the date. Kin and Kon overhear this and must stop her. How will this play out? Let's see..**

Something was off today. Corey and Reggie were playing Kin and Kon in a doubles match of ping-pong. "You feel like something is missing?" Corey asked to Kon. "No, not really." Kon replied, as he drank a cola, slammed it on the ping-pong table and burped. Laney was pacing outside the driveway. "You can do this...You can do this..." She thought to herself. She sighed nervously and opened the door. "Corey." Laney spoke. The four stopped playing ping-pong and went silent. "Corey..I'd...I'd like..." Laney stuttered. The room was tense with suspense. "Spit it out!" Reggie exclaimed. "Corey, will you go on a date with me at Palazzo Di Quarzo?" Laney asked. Kin, Kon, and Reggie gasped. "Palazzo Di Quarzo is the fanciest restaurant in Peaceville!" Kin exclaimed. "They say it's made of quartz, and you have to make a reservation a month in advance!" Kon added. Corey stuttered, wavering on whether to go or not, while Kin, Kon, and Reggie looked on in anticipation. "Yes!" Corey exclaimed. Laney looked happier than never before as she rushed back home to prepare. "Huh. What was that all about?" Corey asked.

 **Wicked Cool Transition!**

"UGH!" Trina screamed with extremely harsh anger. "What's wrong THIS time." Razorblades asked. "Corey's on his first date with his ugly stupid nerd lame-o band member!" Trina screamed. "There's nothing like a good old _sabotage_ to make sure that I get MY first date with Hunky Nick Mallory!" Trina squealed. "I don't even know this guy, and I already know he's not into you." Razorblades replied. "Shut up, Mina." Trina spat.

 **Trina's got an evil plan!**

Corey was getting ready for the date, preparing a fine tuxedo with a flower in it, and a top hat. "You look great, boss!" Reggie assured. Corey's Flüber taxi arrived, and he was on his way to meet Laney at Palazzo di Quarzo. "He's growing up." Kon remarked. "Alright, I guess I can take the day off. Bye guys!" Reggie said. "Bye Reggie!" The Kujira brothers exclaimed. Trina and Razorblades walked into Trina's car, which was restored by a VERY good mechanic. "Time to sabotage Corey so he'll never feel love again!" Trina cackled. Razorblades cocked his shotgun, and the two got in the car and drove off. Kin and Kon gasped. "Oh no!" Kin cried. "We have to stop her!" Kon exclaimed.

 **Wicked Cool Transition!**

Kin and Kon managed to sneak into the back room of Palazzo di Quarzo, which was no easy feat. "Alright, we're gonna see what's going on, and intervene if we need to." Kin told Kon. Suddenly, the back door opened behind them. "Alright, I'm here. I better get a paycheck for working overtime." Reggie told them as he walked into the restaurant. Corey walked into the restaurant, meeting Laney, who had on a red dress. "Lanes..you look great." Corey complimented. "You too." Laney replied. The two took a table in the center of the dining area. Two tables north sat Trina and Razorblades. "Alright Mina, we're going to sabotage Corey so he won't find love, LIKE EVER!" Trina yelled, sprinkling ghost pepper powder into bowls of risotto. "Stop calling me Mina! Call me Razorblades, or Brock, or even Elton John! Just not Mina!" Razorblades ranted. "The _primo_ is ready, risotto for both of you." A waiter said. In the back room, Kin, Kon and Reggie observed the risotto through a security camera. "That's a ghost pepper!" Kin exclaimed. "Execute plan?" Kon asked. "Execute plan!" Kin replied. "What's the plan?" Reggie asked. Kin, Kon, and Reggie dressed up as chefs and walked outside. "Oh, fine sir and lady!" Kin said. "We have come to replace your risotto with a fine soup, for you two are special!" Kon spoke. "But I like risotto!" Laney exclaimed. "You'll like soup even better." Kin said. The three disguised chefs got soup from the kitchen and replaced the risotto with it. "Have a lovely day!" Reggie exclaimed as the three went into the back room. "What was that all about?" Corey asked. "I dunno." Laney replied. "ARGH! WHY AREN'T THEY BURNING!" Trina screamed.

 **Risotto Transition!**

"Well that went well!" Reggie exclaimed. "I'm so hungry!" Kon moaned. "Oooh! Risotto!" Kon said, eyeing the risotto. "Kon, no!" Reggie exclaimed. It was too late, and Kon ingested the ghost pepper risotto. "MY MOUTH IS BURNING!" Kon cried. Meanwhile back in the dining room of Palazzo di Quarzo, Corey and Laney were served the second course, chicken. Corey had some flowers in his bag, from the advice of Reggie, but Trina switched them out with wilting flowers that stunk. Kin took notice of this, and alerted the other two. "We gotta stop Trina!" Kin exclaimed. "Reggie, you wanna earn that paycheck? Take these flowers and switch them out!" Kin ordered. "Okay, boss." Reggie sighed. He switched the wilting flowers with roses and ran back into the back room. Back at the dining room, Corey got ready to take out the flowers. "Here it comes!" Trina squealed, ready to hear Corey get rejected. "I..I brought you these." Corey stuttered. "Core! Thank you!" Laney exclaimed. "Mission Accomplished." Kin said. Corey and Laney leaned in for a kiss, causing Trina to seethe with anger. "THAT TEARS IT!" Trina screamed. "Trina?" Corey asked with surprise. "Mina! End my brother, like, now!" She screamed. "I got you now!" Razorblades yelled as he pulled out a pistol and fired at Corey and Laney, causing the patrons of the restaurant to panic. "We gotta save them!" Kin cried, from the back room. The three rushed out of the back room to stop Razorblades. "Brock, you fiend!" Reggie yelled as he ran up to kick Razorblades off the table and into a wall. Kin and Kon pulled out some laser guns they created and fired at the killer. "What's going on?" Corey asked. "I don't know!" Laney cried. Trina cackled. "Now you're ruined!" Trina laughed. "You'll never find love, Corey, not with anyone, including that ugly, stupid band geek friend of yours!" Trina yelled. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Laney seethed with anger. She ran towards Trina, grabbed her by the throat and punched her. Corey watched, having the time of his life watching his best friend beat up his sister, while he ate cheese and olives. Razorblades pulled a gun on Corey. "To earn Trina's respect, I shall kill you!" He yelled, when a bullet shot the gun out of his hand. Reggie was nearby with a smoking gun. "Don't think I learn you after the last five times you've done this." Reggie retorted. Corey and Laney ran out of Palazzo di Quarzo, escaping with their lives. "What was that, and how did Kin, Kon, and Reggie get there?" Laney asked. "Look, I don't know. Trina was jealous or something." Corey said. "But jealousy is a bad thing, and..." Corey was about to go on with his episode speech when Laney kissed him. "Alright, we'll just see Rogue One." Corey said as the two went to the movies. An exhausted Kin, Kon, and Reggie walked out of the building. "Thanks...for...coming...out...every...body..." Kon panted as he struggled to shut the door.

 **M'kay, I released a double feature. Life finds a way. The Episode 18 sweepstakes are still up, so please do request an episode for me to do for Ep. 18. I'm gonna give some background on Episode 17, "Mina's Choice". In that episode, Mina will be the main character. She has come to see if Trina has changed her ways. Reggie tries to convince her to join Grojband. Mina finds out Trina replaced her, and It will feature what I hope will be THE. BEST. RAZORBLADES. SCENE. EVER.**


	17. Mina's Choice

**As you all know, Mina has been absent for 16 episodes. In this episode, she returns as the main character. She sees if Trina has any good left in her, with her jealousy growing, and Razorblades's patience is shrinking. Reggie wants to convince her to join Grojband. What happens? Find out now!**

Mina Beff was free of her evil boss, Trina, after she abandoned her to die when the meteor was about to strike the Earth, in "Here Us Rock" to be with Nick Mallory in space. She never really crossed paths with Trina anymore. "Does Trina have any good in her?" She asked, to her sister Carrie, who was practicing in the garage with The Newmans. "No, and that's what's good in her!" Carrie replied. "She crushes _Garbageband_ 's dreams!" Konnie exclaimed. "But...do you think Trina doesn't do that anymore?" Mina asked. "No, she just ruined Corey's date last night!" Carrie exclaimed.

 **Wicked Bad Transition!**

In the garage, Corey and his band were practicing. Trina and Razorblades were very angry, since The Battle of Palazzo di Quarzo was just last night. "Ugh! Corey is so lame. MINA! Get me a lemonade!" Trina screamed. Razorblades angrily went down the kitchen. He was fed up with being called Mina.

 **Mina's isn't gonna like this!**

Mina was walking down the streets of Peaceville, on her way to a coffee shop. She walked in to get a cup of joe, when a familiar face was sitting at a counter with his laptop, editing a video Grojband made. "Reggie? Is that you?" Mina asked. "According to the barista, I'm "Ronnie". Reggie joked. "Emil G. Hunkridue, your drink is ready!" A barista called. "They always get my name wrong!" MLGhungrydew groaned. "Well, where have you been. Haven't seen you since Grojband saved the world." Reggie said. "I thought Trina might have some good in her. It's been a while and she must miss me." Mina replied. "That's where you're wrong, kiddo." Reggie joked. "You know, you should get an internship with Grojband! We do need some more people to help The Boss with his music." Reggie inquired. "I'll think about it." Mina replied as she walked out of the coffee shop.

 **Wicked Cool Transition!**

Reggie walked back to the garage to share news with the band. "Guess who I ran into today!" Reggie exclaimed. "Mayor Mellow?" Corey asked. "Barney?" Laney inquired. "The pirates?" Kin and Kon questioned in unison. "I saw Trina's old servant, Mina." Reggie replied. This caught Trina's attention. "Mina?..I-I mean _Mina_." Trina exclaimed, at first very excited, but catching herself and acting nonchalant. "I tried asking her to join Grojband." Reggie informed the band. "What? She worked for TRINA!" Laney exclaimed. "She betrayed Trina and lent us our instruments during the meteor strike." Reggie rebuked the statement. "She's the sister of Carrie Beff, leader of The Newmans!" Corey yelled. "She has no business with our enemies!" Reggie argued. "She sabotaged our instruments!" Kon squabbled. "She helped us save the world." Reggie said, calming down. Trina was still up on the loft. "You're not getting your grody band hands on Mina!" Trina snarled. "Not that I care." Trina remarked. "Neither do we." Corey said. "Right, Reg?" Corey asked Reggie, who disappeared from the garage.

 **Where did Corey's intern go?**

Mina was walking down the street to Trina's house. "Mina, or should I say, Bernadette." A voice called out. "What now, Reginald." Mina replied. Reggie walked out of some bushes onto the sidewalk. "Trina doesn't need you." Reggie explained. "She has a replacement. Watch, I'll show you." Reggie said as he led Mina inside. "This is my old enemy, Razorblades." Reggie said, pointing to Razorblades doing Trina's bidding. "Or as Trina calls, him, Mina." Reggie said to Mina. "I'm Mina!" Mina exclaimed. "Hilariously, He's Mina. You're Bernadette. Reggie replied. "I even think she believes Razorblades is far superior to you." Reggie said. "Trina replaced me?" Mina asked. "What else does it look like?" Reggie replied. "You can still prove yourself and join Grojband." Reggie noted. "I'll do it." Mina replied.

 **Mina has to apply for a job!**

 **Reggie has to teach someone!**

"As a seasoned all-around working intern of Grojband, I'm glad to have another intern on my side." Reggie explained. Reggie was teaching Mina about how to be a Grojband intern with a chalkboard in his garage. "In my job, I usually find gigs, move amps, set up stages, and other stuff. I'm working on a private trailer for the band myself." Reggie explained, pointing to a small U-HAUL trailer that was partially painted black and had windows added to it. "Alright." Mina said quietly. "That's not enough, soldier!" Reggie exclaimed. "You gotta assert yourself. You aren't with Trina anymore. You're free." Reggie ranted. "I WILL!" Mina exclaimed. "There's the spirit, soldier. Now onto the training montage!" Reggie exclaimed.

 **It's time for a Training Montage!**

Reggie watched as Mina hauled an amp across the street with a dolly. "That's good work!" Reggie exclaimed. Mina then was taught in how to tune instruments. "Am I doing it right?" Mina asked. "Sure." Reggie said. After a few more training exercises, Mina was ready. "I'm ready to apply for an internship now!" Mina asked. "One more thing." Reggie stopped her. "What now?" Mina asked sarcastically. "You have to prove yourself to Corey. I am not the one who decides." Reggie spoke. "You must gain Grojband's trust by proving you are not with Trina." Reggie went on. "I saved the world for them! I brought their instruments to an ASTEROID!" Mina exclaimed. "I'd hire you. I'm not the one who decides, sadly." Reggie spoke.

 **Wicked Cool Transition!**

Reggie walked into the garage, where Corey, Kin, Kon and Laney sat on the couch, waiting. "So, where were you today?" Corey asked. There was a knock on the door of the garage. "That's her." Reggie spoke. Mina walked into the garage with sunglasses, and a Grojband hoodie. "Alright, I'm here for that internship." Mina said. "Are you still with TRINA?" Kin asked. Mina ran up to Trina's door and spray painted the Grojband logo on her door. Trina ran out of her room to see what was going on. "Who's disturbing me-MINA?" Trina exclaimed in extreme surprise. "That's right, and I'm part of Grojband now." Mina asserted herself. "But-you...AAARRRRGHHHH!" Trina screamed in a clamor, erupting into Diary Mode. "I'm beginning to get used to her." Corey joked. After Trina's diary rampage, the book landed in Corey's hand. "Hey! Some lyrics for a future gig! Mina, you're hired!" Corey gratefully exclaimed. "And now, for a song to celebrate!" Corey exclaimed.

 **I urge you for the last time. Give me episode ideas for the Episode 18 sweepstakes. Don't drop the ball, give me something to work with!**

Grojband celebrated their new intern, Mina, now going by Bernadette. "I gotta tell you, I didn't expect you to do this!" Laney said to Mina. "Everyone has their breaking point." Corey said, sliding into his end-of-the-episode speech. "Trina abused her privileges of having a good friend, and she paid the price. Shouldn't we all appreciate our friends?" Corey asked. No one said a word. "Thank's for-" Corey was about to slam the garage door when he heard a dire yell.

"STOP CALLING ME MINA!" Razorblades yelled at Trina as he pushed her off the loft and onto the garage couch. "What the-RAZORBLADES!" Reggie yelled. "I'm sick of all you people!" Razorblades yelled as he pulled out his flamethrower and lit part of the garage on fire. Mina, Corey, Laney, Kin, Kon, Reggie, and Trina were scrambling around the garage. Corey ran at Razorblades, but the fierce mercenary grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into the concrete. "Core!" Laney cried as she rushed over to him. Trina ran into the kitchen to escape the wrathful, fed-up Razorblades. Razorblades knocked down the door with his shotgun and ran after her. "I'M DONE BEING YOUR SLAVE!" He roared. He placed a C4 on the kitchen door and walked towards Trina as the door exploded behind him. "Brock, this is so not cool!" Trina screamed. "Now you call me by my real name." Razorblades growled as he unsheathed his katana, about to kill Trina. "Now you have nobody." Razorblades eerily spoke when Reggie burst through the door. "Let's finish this, once and for all." Reggie spoke. Razorblades charged at Reggie with his sword. Reggie blocked it with a thick wooden cutting board and dragged him to the floor. "Just like old times." Razorblades joked as he threw Reggie through a window. "Now it's time to end you, Reginald." Razorblades snarled, pulling out a gun to shoot Reggie. Suddenly, a metal pan hit him in the back of the head and he fell down. Mina was behind him, looking angry. Razorblades rose back up, looking at her with intense anger. "You just bought yourself a world of pain." Razorblades snarled. He grabbed a blowtorch and heated up his katana, making it resemble a lightsaber. Razorblades charged towards Mina, but Mina grabbed a machete Razorblades dropped while trying to pursue Trina. Razorblades's swing was blocked, catching him off guard. Suddenly, Mayor Mellow and a bunch of police officers ran into the house. "Brock Gallagher, you are under arrest!" Mayor Mellow yelled. Razorblades was dogpiled on by a bunch of police officers.

Razorblades was being handcuffed and led into a police car. Reggie got up from the backyard and walked over to Razorblades. "This is for your service." Reggie said as he punched Razorblades. Razorblades was driven to the Peaceville Prison for domestic terrorism. Trina was so angry due to the fact that Razorblades AND Mina betrayed her that she went up to her room, still touched a bit by fire, and went to sleep. "I've only been on the job ONE day, and stuff like this happens." Mina groaned. "You haven't seen a thing yet." Reggie told her.

 **Okay, that was episode 17, Mina's Choice. A lot of big things happened in this episode, including Mina returning, joining Grojband, and Razorblades has been arrested. Also, the scene where Razorblades fights Reggie and Mina is a homage to the scene in Star Wars: The Force Awakens, where Finn and Rey fight Kylo Ren. Also, episodes 9 and 10 will be a 2-part episode, with my take on how Grojband originated.**


	18. Piledriven to Insanity

**In this episode, the band needs to gain a gig after Razorblades trashed the garage and got arrested. When they find out there's a wrestling match at the Peaceville Danger Dome, They decide to perform there. How will things turn out? Let's find out now! Also, the winner of the Episode 18 Sweepstakes is Kyrogue23. Thanks, Kyrogue!**

The garage, and the whole Riffin house was defiled by Razorblades. "Where will we practice?" Kin asked Corey. "I don't know." Corey replied. "Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen." Reggie announced. "I have a plan." Reggie led Corey, Kin, Kon, Laney and Mina to his garage, to a U-Haul trailer he tricked out. It was spray-painted a solid black color, with the Grojband skull on both sides. There were slidable windows where the eyes were, and "Grojband" was spray painted red on both sides. "Woah" Corey, Kin, and Kon said in awe. "I don't know. It looks kinda cramped." Laney said to Reggie. "Come inside, everyone!" Reggie exclaimed. The interior was an orange shag carpet with blue couches on either side, with instrument holders, a mini-fridge and a built-in TV. "This is living the life!" Kon said, sipping a fresh soda from the mini-fridge. "Reggie and I worked on it all evening." Mina said. "Let's watch some TV." Corey said as he turned on the TV. There was a broadcast on the Peaceville News. "I'm Buzz Newsworthy." Said Buzz. "And I'm Chance Happening." Said Chance. "Get your tickets to the Peaceville Slam-O-Rama, for wrestling acts chock full of excitement." Chance says. "Or else...you'll be very bored!" Buzz exclaimed. Corey shut off the TV. "We gotta go there!" Corey exclaimed. "Sure thing." Reggie said. "I'll fire up my golf cart and tow you guys over!" Reggie exclaimed.

 **Trailer Tow Transition!**

Trina woke up for the morning, after sleeping due to her extreme anger with the fact that both of her servants left her for dead. "Ugh...what's going on?" Trina asked, when she heard loud construction noises. A construction worker walked into her room. "Ew, what are you doing here?" Trina asked. "Just wanted to let you know, we're fixing the house." The construction worker told her. "It would be better if you left." The construction worker spoke as he pushed Trina out the door.

 **Trina's getting really mad!**

Trina was getting ready to drive to a coffee shop to get a drink, when she saw a black golf cart with Reggie and Mina in it, carrying the "Mobile Garage", as named by Kon. "MINA!" Trina screamed angrily. Mina didn't react or acknowledge her, as Reggie drove off with the band in the trailer. "I'm following you..." Trina growled as she went into her car.

 **Trina's seeking her revenge!**

Corey and Laney were practicing their instruments together in the trailer, while Kin and Kon drank soft drinks, burped and watched television. "Man, that wrestling event looks really fun!" Kin exclaimed. "I wish I could be in it!" Kon replied. Suddenly, the band heard a knock on the trailer. "We're here!" Reggie exclaimed. The trailer door opened, and Corey, Kin, Kon, and Laney brought out their instruments. "Let's ROCK!" Corey exclaimed as he strummed his guitar. "Where are we going to get lyrics?" Laney asked. A pink car parked in the arena. "There's our source of lyrics." Corey said. "Oh boy! I can't wait for all this WRESTLING!" Kon exclaimed. "Huzzah!" Kin exclaimed with joy. "I dunno. I'm not really a fan of wrestling." Laney said. Corey, Kin, Kon, and Reggie all gasped. "It's not that interesting, and kinda fake." Laney told them. Trina stopped a tape recorder and snuck away with the recording, giggling. "Well, we're gonna set up the stage." Mina told Corey. "Alright, Mina." Corey replied. "That's not my name anymore. It's Bernadette." Mina told Corey, causing Kin and Kon to hold in laughter.

 **Trina's got an evil plan!**

Trina walked into the arena. "Ew. This place is _so lame_." Trina snarled. She walked over to Mayor Mellow, who had a box seat. "Did you hear that Grojband is playing today?" Trina asked Mayor Mellow. "Grojband? That's wonderful!" Mayor Mellow exclaimed. "Did you hear that, Mother! Grojband is going to play at the Slam-O-Rama!" Mayor Mellow said with joy to the picture of his mother he carries around. "Well, listen to this!" Trina giggled. She showed Mayor Mellow the voice recording of Laney saying she didn't like wrestling, and that it was fake. "WHAT! THIS IS BLASPHEMY, MOTHER! I DECLARE GROJBAND BANNED FROM PLAYING AT THE SLAM-O-RAMA!" Mellow roared. "It's great that you can ruin Corey's dreams, but stop speaking in caps, it's annoying!" Trina yelled, causing a dent in the fourth wall.

 **I have to fix the fourth wall!**

Corey, Laney, Kin and Kon were about to walk into the arena when they were stopped by two guards. "On behalf of Mayor Mellow, you are not allowed to perform here!" A guard said. "Why not?" Kin asked. The other guard played back the recording of Laney dissing wrestling. Corey, Kin, and Kon all looked at Laney. "I didn't know anyone was recording that." Laney told Corey. "Well how are we going to get into the match now?" Kon asked. Corey, Kin, and Laney looked at Kon. "I have a crazy plan that just might work!" Corey exclaimed.

 **Wrestling Transition!**

"Alright, we can get into the wrestling ring IF we enter Kon as a wrestler!" Corey exclaimed. "Me? A wrestler?" Kon asked. "That is AWESOME!" Kon exclaimed, being very hyped for wrestling. "You know what would be cool?" Kon asked everyone. "What, a mask?" Laney asked sarcastically. "I was going to say a hammer, but that's a great idea!" Kon exclaimed. Kon put on a purple and red wrestling mask. "I'm El Kon!" Kon exclaimed. "El KON? Isn't that a little obvious?" Laney asked. "Don't sweat it, Lanes! Kon can handle this!" Corey exclaimed. The band and the interns walked over to the guards again. "You said we couldn't _perform_ here, right?" Corey asked the guards. "Exactly." One guard said, staidly. "But we'd like to enter our drummer Kon in the wrestling matches. You said _perform_ , not participate!" Corey said, getting into the guard's mind with his mind tricks. "But Mayor Mellow said...wait...that's...Go ahead before I change my mind." The other guard growled.

 **Wicked Cool Transition!**

Corey, Laney, Kin, Reggie, Mina and "El Kon" entered the arena. Many people were visiting, including Mayor Mellow. "How'd those grody losers get in?" Trina asked herself. "And where's the drummer?" She went on. Kon walked up into the ring. "You can do it!" Mina cheered. "This is so fun!" Kon exclaimed. Suddenly, a giant angry wrestler wearing a taxidermy goat head and hooves on his feet walked into the ring. "First Match: El Kon vs The Goat!" Said the announcer. "BAAAAA!" The Goat bleated. "Uhh...guys?" Kon asked nervously when Goat picked him up by the foot and hung him upside down. "MRRRRR!" Goat roared as he threw Kon up onto a rafter in the ceiling. "Aaaah!" Kon cried, but he got an idea on the rafter. Kon leaped down from the rafters and body slammed Goat into the floor, knocking him out. "Goat is unconscious, El Kon is the winner!" Exclaimed the announcer. "I guess Goat got...milked!" The other announcer joked. "You're dead to me, Leonard." The other announcer replied with no emotion.

 **Leonard made a horrible pun!**

We cut to a montage of Kon defeating wrestlers. Kon was defeating a wrestler that walked on his head, by slamming his feet on the floor. "Oh! Anec Nhoj is taken down by El Kon!" Exclaimed Leonard. Next, Kon battled a wrestler that had crab claws for hands, named Chrab. Kon smashed a chair over the head of Chrab, poured boiling water on him, and smeared him with butter. "I bet Chrab is crabby!" Exclaimed one of the announcers. "Norbert! I thought you said no puns!" Leonard yelled. "You know...this El Kon guy is pretty hot!" Trina squealed. Overhearing Trina, Corey got a plan. "Alright, for the final match, we reveal the identity of El Kon, and Boom! Lyrics!" Corey exclaimed. "That's a perfect idea!" Kin exclaimed. "Who's the final contender?" Laney asked. A gigantic 8'10 wrestler with purple dreadlocks and a sledgehammer walked into the ring. "Monstorious Molotov has entered the ring! He has had 99 wins, 0 losses!" Yelled both Norbert and Leonard. "Puny, small idiot!" Monstorious grunted. "Uh oh." Kon thought. "You can do it, El Kon!" Trina cheered. "How does she not notice?" Mina asked. Reggie shrugged.

 **Kon could get pulverized!**

"In 3...2...1!" Norbert counted down as the fight bell rang. Molotov stomped on Kon, causing him to screech. "You think Kon is okay?" Laney asked Corey. "He's probably fine!" Corey said, as Molotov mashed Kon with a heavy piledriver. "I guess he was...Piledriven to Insanity!" Kyrogue23 exclaimed. ( **Cameo Prize** ). "Who are you...under the mask?" Monstorious Molotov growled as he removed Kon's mask. "You can escape, El Kon! It's not too late!" Trina cried. The mask was fully removed, revealing Kon. "KON! EW! CRUSH HIM TO BITS!" Trina screamed. "Wait a minute, you're KON? As in, Kon Kujira from Grojband?" The mammoth wrestler asked. "Don't hurt me!" Kon cried. Molotov put him down. "This is awesome! Can I get an autograph after the show?" Molotov inquired. "Sure!" Kon replied as the two shook hands. "NO! NO!" Trina screamed. "DESTROY HIM, OR I WILL!" Trina yelled. "Diary Mode time!" Corey exclaimed. Trina engulfed the ring in fire, and the audience screamed in fear. "Well, this is the second most interesting game I've seen!" Leonard exclaimed. Trina calmed down and the diary landed in the hands of Corey. "Alright guys, let's ROCK!" Corey exclaimed, holding his guitar. Kon limped over to his drums.

 **Alright guys, for this filling-in, I will give some Pro Wrestling facts.**

 **The WWE was formerly known as the WWF, until the World Wildlife Foundation settled for the naming rights.**

 **Wrestlemania XIX was the first Wrestlemania where wrestlers used their real names.**

 **John Cena plays an anthropomorphic elephant for "Pistachios" commercials.**

After rocking the ring, Mayor Mellow walked up to the band. "That song was so much fun! You guys can play for EVERY Slam-O-Rama!" Mellow told them. "Thanks Mayor, but we'll pass." Corey replied. "We need to stop with all this. We're getting tired just thinking about wrestling any longer. Kon's been smashed, mashed, mangled, tangled, flipped and tripped, and I want what's best for us all." Corey told the mayor, going on with his speech. "Oh, in that case...GET OUT!" Mayor Mellow roared as security guards chased the band, Reggie, and Mina out of the stadium. "No one's gonna slam the garage door?" Kyrogue asked. "Oh well. Thanks for coming out, everybody!" The prizewinner exclaimed as he slammed the garage door.

 **That's a wrap! This was a fun episode to do, and if you liked this, you'd love SanTexas Claus's "Grojband's WWE Moment 1 & 2!" Kudos to you, Kyrogue, and everyone here! The next 2 episodes explore the origin story of Grojband, how they met, and their first gig. Also, The Newmans will play a big part in this. I'm also planning something HUGE, involving Mutus, and Trina's origin story in the future. **


	19. Grojband Begins: Part 1

**In this two-parter episode, We explore the origins of your favorite Garage-dwelling rock band! How did they meet? What did they do? How did their first concert go? Let's explore!**

In the Mobile Groj, Our heroes were sitting around, watching themselves on a DVR recorded Slam-O-Rama, except for Corey, who was nowhere to be found. "Where's Corey?" Laney asked. "I dunno." Mina replied. Suddenly, Corey opened the door of the trailer holding a birthday cake and some balloons. "It's our third anniversary!" Corey exclaimed. "But we're not married yet." Laney replied. "He means the anniversary of the _band_." Kin told Laney, causing her to blush. "Dig in, everyone!" Corey exclaimed, to see that the cake was gone. Everyone looked at Kon, who had frosting all over him. "What?" Kon asked. "What is it with you and cakes?" Reggie asked. "Hey, now that I think about it, how _did_ you guys become Grojband?" Reggie asked. "It was a tale!" Kin exclaimed. "Brings me back..." Kon said. "Those were the days." Laney said. "Seriously how did you guys become...you guys?" Reggie inquired. "It was awesome! I'll tell the tale..." Corey spoke.

 **Corey's having a flashback!**

Corey Riffin was about eleven years old, and he was really, really good at guitar. He aced his music class every time, but in Literature, he got F's. A lot. "Gee, writing is hard." The younger Corey said to himself. "Like, I don't care, Corey." Trina, who was 14 years old, growled. "Your music is garbage." Trina snarled as she pushed the young Corey into a trash can. Corey spit out an apple core. "Meanie!" Corey yelled back. Corey was very good with his guitar, as aforementioned, but he had no backup. No keys, no drums, no bass to aid him, nothing but his own music. Not to mention he was horrible at lyrics. "That guy over there...he's running...oh wait he tripped...he's clumsy!" Corey tried to make up his own lyrics, watching a jogger trip over a bug. Nonetheless, they were abysmal. "I need some backup." Corey thought. "I need a band!" Corey exclaimed. "What was that?" Trina growled. "Nothing!" Corey exclaimed in fear.

 **Origin Transition!**

Corey trekked through the streets of his neighborhood, searching for someone to join his band. He stumbled upon his friend from school, Laney Penn. At this time, he thought she was a man. "Hey, dude!" Corey exclaimed, causing Laney to facepalm. "Do you wanna join my band?" Corey asked. Laney stared into space, in awe that he wanted her to be in a band with him, since she had a crush on him since 4th grade. "Sure." Laney said. "Well that was easy." Corey thought. In the bushes, two sets of binoculars popped out. "A band!" Said an 11-year-old Kin. "We should join!" Replied an 11-year old Kon. The two brothers followed Corey and Laney into the garage.

 **Kin and Kon are stalking them!**

Corey and Laney walked to Corey's house, into a bare garage, with nothing in it. (Trina didn't get her car yet.)  
"So, what's this place?" Laney asked. "That's just the garage, nothing much there." Corey told Laney. Suddenly, the garage door opened and the two brothers walked in. "Hello!" Kon exclaimed. "Who are you two?" Laney asked. "I'm Kin!" Kin exclaimed. "And I'm Kon!" Kon exclaimed. "And We're...The Kujira brothers!" The two announced in unison. "Hey! You guys look pretty cool!" Corey exclaimed. "You're in!" Corey told them. Kin and Kon cheered. "I dunno, Core. We don't know them." Laney told Corey. "Alright, did everyone bring their instruments?" Corey asked Kin, Kon and Laney. The three pulled out a keyboard, a drum set and a bass guitar, and made great, wonderful music. If you thought Trina was annoyed by Corey's guitar, imagine her hearing Corey, Laney, Kin and Kon for the first time. "WHAT IS THAT RACKET!" Trina screamed so loud that glass shattered. Kon immediately jumped into Kin's arms, causing Kin to fall. Laney angrily hissed at Trina. "Hey sis, these are my new friends!" Corey told her. "Ugh, they're lame too. I don't wanna hear you practicing AGAIN." Trina snarled. "Is she always like this?" Kin asked. "She's been that way since we were about two." Corey replied. "Hey, are any of you good at writing lyrics?" Corey asked. "No." Kin said. "Nope." Kon spoke. "Not really." Laney replied. "Well that doesn't matter! We're a team!" Corey exclaimed. "That was very cheesy." Laney told Corey. "First thing we need is a cool place to practice." Corey said. Corey looked around at the bare garage and got some ideas. Alright guys, let's make this our lair!" Corey exclaimed.

 **Furnishing Transition!**

Kin and Kon carried a couch over onto a carpet, with a coffee table. Corey brought some stuff from the basement, including a computer, a dart game and a pinball machine. Laney brought over an old television. "This is looking pretty good!" Corey spoke. "In fact, I've got a plan. There's a talent show tomorrow, and we can make a name for ourselves there!" Corey exclaimed. "You know what we need? LYRICS!" Laney yelled. "Hey, what's this thing?' Kon asked, picking up a pink book with a red heart on it. "SHHH! That's Trina's diary!" Corey whispered. Corey dared to peek into the book of terrors, but what he saw enlightened him. "Hey! These entries would make WICKED lyrics!" Corey said. Kin and Laney rushed over. "Hey, these are good!" Kin exclaimed. "Are you sure we should be doing this?" Laney asked. She remembered Trina talking about how lame she, Corey and the Kujiras were. "Actually, we should be doing this." Laney told Corey. "Let's audition for the talent show." Corey said as the four heroes soon to be a grand band walked to school, on a Sunday, no less.

 **Talent Show Transition!**

Corey, Kin, Kon and Laney arrived at the auditions to see something they would combat many more times. Four kids around the members' respective ages. "Who are you guys?" Corey asked enthusiastically. "We're the Newmans, who are you losers!" Carrie growled. "We're...Grojband!" Corey exclaimed. Suddenly, the flashback ended, and we are back in the Mobile Groj. "Sorry, that's all for now!" Corey said. "But why?" Reggie asked. "Do you want me to tell it or not?" Corey argued. "Okay." Reggie replied. "Thanks for coming out, everybody!" Corey exclaimed as he slammed the garage door.

 **Alright, what will happen next? The Newmans and Grojband meet for the first time, and Corey plans his first gig. How will they get fresh lyrics for their debut? Find out on... Grojband Begins: Part 2, coming this weekend!**


	20. Grojband Begins: Part 2

**Alright, let's finish where we left off, when Corey comes up with the band's name! This is the final episode...of Season 2 of The New Adventures of Grojband! There were originally 24 episodes. It was 20 episodes and a HUGE special event, but I've prolonged it to a third season. Let's dig in!**

Corey, Kin, Kon and Laney were face-to-face with Carrie, Kim, Konnie and Larry. "We're Grojband, and this is our time to rock Peaceville!" Corey exclaimed. "Well, we're The Newmans, and we're better than you!" Carrie boasted. "Carrie, isn't this a little too much?" Larry asked nervously. The eight musicians had a standoff, until Mayor Mellow called upon the band. "Alright, who are you people?" Mayor Mellow asked. "We're...What was it again?" Kin asked. "Grojband!" Corey exclaimed to Mayor Mellow. The band played great music that lacked lyrics, but still impressed the mayor. "Well, Mother! These folks are something!" Mayor Mellow told the picture of his mother that he always kept around. "That's not creepy at all." Laney mumbled. "Core! How do we get lyrics?" Laney asked. "Trina's probably going to see her crush Nick Mallory at the talent show. She stalks him wherever he goes." Corey replied.

 **Wicked Cool Transition!**

The newly created members of Grojband made it to their garage to practice. Kin and Kon hauled in a big wooden stage. "What's that?" Corey asked. "We ordered a stage for us to practice on!" Kin exclaimed. "It's heavy." Kon panted. The two brothers placed the stage in the left side of the garage. Corey had his own contribution to the band. Corey and Laney placed a black banner with the familiar skull emblem on Corey's beanie. "Looks nice!" Corey remarked. The band kept on practicing, angering Trina. "UGH! I'm so not liking Corey's lame new friends." Trina complained. "Mute them." Trina told Mina. "I don't know how." Mina replied. "Oh, Mina. You're so _selfish_." Trina whined. "I'll try!" Mina exclaimed. "Good. Their noise is interrupting my beauty sleep." Trina said. Mina tried to run over to stop the practicing Grojband, but she was blasted back into a wall by the sheer loudness of their music.

 **Mina's blasted into a wall!**

After a long and boring day at school, The band went to rehearse for their act at the talent show, when they ran into none other than The Newmans! "Hello, Newmans." Corey sarcastically said in a Seinfeld-esque way. "Oh look, it's _garbage_ band." Carrie joked. Kim and Konnie nodded in approval. "Well...you punks...are...so mean that you scare sheep!" Corey said. Kin and Kon nodded in disapproval. Laney facepalmed. "Oh please. Your band is made of Polonium, Oxygen and Phosphorus!" Kim remarked. "Polonium...Oxygen...Phosphorus...POOP!" Kin exclaimed. "Oh please. When we rock the talent show, Grojband will be getting Bismuth, Lithium, Oxygen, Nitrogen and Sulfur! Billions!" Kin retorted. "Billions of what?" Kon asked. "You're so dumb, you went fishing in a seafood restaurant!" Konnie chortled. "Well you're so dumb you thought banjos were square basketballs!" Kon yelled. Everyone scratched their head in confusion. "Alright Larry! Roast that dude over there!" Carrie told Larry. "Uhh...You're a dude." Larry nervously stuttered as he used his inhaler. This made Laney _very_ angry. "Well I don't really hate you, but if you were on fire, and I had some water I'd drink it" Laney remarked. Larry fell to the ground after his already small ego was annihilated. "It's over Anakin. She has the high ground, and you've been burnt." Kin remarked. "I order you all to STOP this roast battle!" Mayor Mellow yelled. "Yes, Mayor." All eight kids said in unison.

 **Larry's roasted to a crisp!**

It was finally the night of the talent show. Trina was sitting with Mina, a few seats behind Nick Mallory. "I'm gonna like, totes hit it up with Hunky Nick Mallory." Trina told Mina. "So, how are we gonna get lyrics?" Laney asked. "I don't know. You guys wanna mess with the Newmans?" Corey asked. "Sure!" Kin and Kon exclaimed as they went with him. Laney groaned and trudged after the three. Corey, Kin, and Kon were filling the amps with mustard. "Wait!" Kin exclaimed. "We should put them at a trajectory so that all the mustard amps hit Trina, just for fun!" Kin exclaimed. "That's a great idea!" Kin exclaimed. After filling the amps with mustard, the band took a seat for the first act, The Newmans. Carrie, Kim, Konnie and Larry walked up on stage. "This is gonna be good!" Corey exclaimed. "Hello Peaceville!" Carrie exclaimed. "We're the Newmans, and we're here to ROCK!" Carrie exclaimed. The Newmans played their first note and a wave of mustard shot straight at Trina. Trina screeched in anger. "Sorry, Nick Mallory isn't a big fan of mustard." Nick said as he walked off. "BOOOOOO!" The entire crowd yelled as The Newmans ran off stage, humiliated. "Uhh...Core! Something's wrong with Trina!" Laney told him. Trina was boiling with anger. "Are...you ok?" Mina nervously asked. Trina exploded with anger, and fire and mustard swirled in the ceiling. Intense winds almost swept Mayor Mellow across the room. Trina fell to the floor onto the chairs and her diary landed in Corey's hands. The band ran outside of the auditorium. "Corey! What are you doing with her diary?" Laney asked. Corey read through it to find her first entry she created out of anger. "This is good stuff!" Corey exclaimed. The four band members brought their instruments to the stage. "Hello Peaceville!" Corey exclaimed. "I'm Corey Riffin, and these are my band-mates, Kin, Kon, and Laney!" Corey yelled out. "We're sorry for the previous band's disaster, so we'll reward your patience with the BEST. SONG. EVER!" Corey screamed.

 **In place of the song today, I will ask you to do something in the review section for me.**

 **What are your top 5 episodes? Top 10? How are you liking the series so far? Is there anything I need improving on? Thank you guys a lot for sticking with me this far!**

 **...And yes. Reggie will have a crush later on.**

After the band finished their first ever song, Everyone applauded. "EEEEEE!" Squealed Kate and Allie, the fangirls from most episodes. "We really gotta get obsessed with this band!" Kate told Allie. "We..Are...GROJBAND!" Corey exclaimed as fireworks shot into the ceiling. Mayor Mellow rewarded the members with prize ribbons. "You know, that diary mode of hers will get us all the lyrics we need!" Corey exclaimed. "Now let's go back to the garage!" Kon exclaimed.

 **End of Flashback Transition!**

"So that's how you found out how Trina uses her diary!" Reggie exclaimed. "Can you believe I used to be like that?" Mina asked. There was a knock on the door of the trailer. Reggie opened the door and saw a construction worker. "Good news! The house is reconstructed after that crazy kid tried burning it down." The worker said. Corey, Kin, Kon, Laney and the interns ran to the garage. "It's just like new!" Kon exclaimed. "This is awesome!" Corey exclaimed. "And since you're a band and all, Llama Barney's llama rides just opened and they need a grand opening band." The construction worker said. "Then let's rock!" The four members of Grojband exclaimed.

 **Alrighty! This has been my take on the origins of Grojband! Thank you guys for all the support! The second season has been a blast! I'm gonna take another break, hopefully a lot shorter, and I'll be back in late February as a goal. I'm gonna reveal Season 3's first four episodes as a treat.**

 **Episode 21- Homecoming**

 **The Elementary High Homecoming is coming, and Corey decides to take Laney as a date. However, there are some complications. Kin and Kon want him to get Trina to go Diary Mode so they can play at the dance, and Reggie urges Corey to help him win over Veronica Bonita, the most popular girl in the 9th grade. What can Corey achieve?**

 **Episode 22- Magic of Music**

 **It's the annual Elementary High Talent Show, the same one Grojband first played in, and Mina is doing a magic show. Reggie and the band have to stop Trina's sabotages as an act of revenge. Based off of a really weird dream I had.**

 **Episode 23- Mellow From The Other Side**

 **This is a Grojband episode from the POV of Mayor Thelonious Mellow, trying to keep Peaceville...well...peaceful, while dealing with Grojband's antics planning a gig at a fish market he opened.**

 **Episode 24- Cirque de Grojband**

 **This entire episode takes place due to a joke in "Group Hug", where the groupies have a replica of Corey's garage, claiming there is a spot where Corey decides to play at the circus experimenting with animal noises.**

 **Sounds good, huh? Have a great day, everyone!**


	21. Homecoming

**The New Adventures of Grojband is BACK for the final season. I decided to start early, since you guys are so great. Before we start, I will educate you of a certain law that will come into play in this special episode. Are you familiar with Murphy's law, or perhaps even the show "Milo Murphy's Law?" Either way, this law states that anything that can go wrong will go wrong. Perhaps Corey will deal with this law when he has to help Laney, the brothers and Reggie...**

It's the day of Elementary High Homecoming! Everyone is scrambling for a date to take to the day of fun festivities! In the garage, Our heroes were preparing for the dance. Corey was sitting on the couch, watching TV with, Kin, Kon and Laney. "So Core...Homecoming is today!" Laney told him. "Yeah, and we can rock out there!" Corey exclaimed as Kin and Kon high-fived him. "I was thinking we could do something else." Laney told him, winking and giving him a card. Corey obliviously shrugged and perused it. He plucked out a large stone from the card while reading it.

 _Dear Corey,_

 _It would ROCK if you came to Homecoming with me!_

 _-Love, Laney_

"Cheesy!" Kin and Kon called out, rolling their eyes. Corey nervously looked at that terrible one-liner, but in the end braved it. "Sure..Lanes.." He stuttered. "Alright, the dance is at 6:30." Laney told him. Corey was about to walk into his house, when Reggie ran up to him out of nowhere, heavily breathing. "Reg, what's going on?" Corey asked. "Y'know Veronica Bonita, most popular girl in the 9th grade?" Reggie asked, still panting. "No, doesn't ring a bell, buddy!" Corey exclaimed. "She just broke up with her boyfriend after he punched a homeless man in the throat. Heard he got arrested, and shares his cell with Razorblades." Reggie went on. "I need your help as a wingman. The Kujiras and I saved your hams at Palazzo di Quarzo." Reggie explained. "Sure, Reg!" Corey said as he high-fived his intern, not knowing the complications he was piling onto himself.

 **Corey's got a lot to do!**

We enter the desolate, conceited loft of Trina Riffin, who wished to court Nick Mallory once again, despite all her failures. "UGH! Corey is still doing better than me, and both Minas betrayed me!" Trina whined. She grabbed Mr. Mooseface, the stuffed moose from In-D Road Rager, and her only friend. "Oh Mr. Mooseface, do you still think I can cause Corey's super-failiure?" Trina asked the lifeless doll. The moose toy gave no answer. She got angry and stormed out of her room.

 **Trina has a creepy moose!**

Corey was getting ready for the dance, using the same suit he used in Palazzo di Quarzo. He walked into the garage, where Reggie was playing Mina in ping-pong, and Kin and Kon were whispering plans to each other. He walked over to Kin and Kon. "Hey bros, whatcha talkin' about?" Corey asked. "We're trying to figure out how to coax Trina into going to Homecoming so that we can make her go iary-day ode-may!" Kin exclaimed. "Iary-day Ode-may?" Corey asked. "It's Diary Mode in Pig Latin!" Kon told him. "So, what's the plan?" Corey asked, rubbing his hands together. "You remember the time when scared Trina with her fear of puppets?" Kin asked. "That was hilarious!" Corey enthused. "Well, I built a more realistic Nick Mallory puppet similar to the one Reggie used to coax Trina into the time machine." Kin told him. "We'll need Reg to pilot the puppet to coax Trina into coming to Homecoming." Kon noted. "Reg!" Kin called. "Whaddaya want?" Reggie called. "We need you to work overtime at the Homecoming dance." Kin spoke. "But Corey's gonna help me score a relationship with Veronica!" Reggie exclaimed. "Yeah, well you signed the internship contract, you gotta help us with out gig." Kin argued. "Okay.." Reggie complained. Reggie put on a motion capture suit and piloted the puppet. The puppet Nick walked up to the loft and knocked on Trina's door. "Hey Trina, I...I mean Nick Mallory wants to take you to Homecoming." The puppet said, changing Reggie's confused voice into Nick's. "EEEEEE!" Trina squealed with joy. The puppet Nick walked out of the garage and into the yard where it collapsed. Reggie took off the motion capture suit. "Okay guys, are we done here?" Reggie asked, getting irritated. "Actually, we'll need you and Mina to drive Lanes and I over to the dance in the Mobile Groj." Corey told him. "But you'll need to keep Trina in check for the plan to work." Kin added. "But I gotta take Lanes to Homecoming!" Corey exclaimed. "Gentlemen, let's work this out." Mina called out from the other side of the room. "You all have too much on your plate. Why not call off the gig, or perhaps Reggie can find someone else." Mina told the bickering four. "Eh, I can handle it!" Corey exclamed, obliviously. Reggie fired up his cart, towing the trailer, and Corey walked in to pick up Laney. For an awkward twist, Kin and Kon also were in the trailer. Mina sat on the golf cart and the five drove off to Laney's house.

 **Reg is being overworked!**

Corey went to Laney's house and knocked on the door. Reggie tapped on the hood of the cart, waiting for Corey to hurry up. Reg was wearing a red flannel jacket with a black shirt underneath and blue jeans to the dance, a little more than his usual casual attire. Laney walked out the door, re-using her red dress from the date at PdQ. She honestly hated it, but there was a formal dress code at the restaurant and the dance. "Alright, this is great." Laney thought to herself. The two walked into the tiny trailer and sat on the couch. Kon gave them some glasses, which Kin poured sparkling lemonade into. "Why are they here? Won't they be...a little goofy?" Laney asked. "They're cool, they're cool! Relax fella, it's Homecoming, have some fun!" He exclaimed as he gave her a hug. Kin and Kon were having a scream-burping contest, which was very obnoxious. The radio in the trailer turned on, and Reggie spoke through it. "My radio wasn't on, and I heard that, Kon." Reggie condescended through his microphone. Kon high-fived Kin.

 **Radio Transition!**

So, the trailer arrived at the high school, and it was hosted by none other than Mayor/Principal/Host Mellow. "I hope everyone here has a fun and exciting time, because it's MANDATORY!" Mayor Mellow yelled. His anger strikes fear in even Trina. Corey and Laney walked into the gymnasium first, while Kin and Kon slinked in to discuss the plan. Reggie walked into the gym, when he felt numb. He saw Veronica Bonita, with her beautiful eyes and hair, and her purple dress. "Corey...what...do...I...do!" Reggie whispered, heavily breathing out of anxiety and stress. "I dunno, just be cool, bro!" Corey replied, nonchalantly as he pushed Reg out to Veronica. "Wait, you fool!" Reggie exclaimed. He was about to strike up a conversation with Veronica, when Trina walked into the gymnasium in a frilly pink dress, and everything fell silent. "Yeah, that's right, worship your Queencess!" Trina exclaimed. "Where is NICK!" Trina exclaimed. "Oh yeah, he isn't here!" Kin told Kon. "Uh oh!" Kon exclaimed. "We're gonna need to adapt a plan. We'll need to borrow Corey." Kin told Kon. Corey was getting some punch from the punch bowl for Laney. "This is good punch!" Corey told her. Kon rose up from under the table, and grabbed Corey's arm. "Kin wants you!" Kon exclaimed. Laney sighed and sat down with Mina. "So...you have a date?" Laney asked. "Nope." Mina replied. Kin, Kon, and Corey conferenced in the corner. "So, what do we do to make her go diary?" Kin asked. "Alright, we tell her that Nick isn't coming to the dance. She'd probably freak out. She freaked out once because a Nick bobblehead nodded sideways instead of up and down!" Corey joked. "Bye, gotta go!" Corey exclaimed as he went back to Laney. He walked her over to the middle of the gymnasium for a dance. "Core, this is amazing!" Laney exclaimed. While Corey and Laney had their fun, Reggie was out looking for Veronica. "H-hey Veronica, H-how's it go-AAAAH!" Reggie yelled in fear when he realized he was not talking to Veronica, but to Trina. Trina got EXTREMELY angry, and steam blew out of her ears. Reggie zipped off in fear of Trina's wrath, when he bumped into Veronica. "V-Veronica! Sorry there, didn't mean to bump into you." Reggie nervously stuttered. "Did you just.. _bump into me_?" Veronica asked. Veronica scoffed and walked away. "B-b-but..." Reggie mumbled. "I need to consult Corey." Reggie thought. Corey was still with Laney when Reggie dragged him away. This made Laney very angry. "Seriously boss, what do I do? She probably hates me now!" Reggie exclaimed in fear. "I don't really even know how I got a girlfriend!" Corey told him. "You, Kin, and Kon helped me out!" Corey exclaimed. Reggie had an udder look of nervousness, and Laney grabbed Corey's arm to dance with him again. "Why are you always leaving?" Laney asked. "Nothing to worry about, fella! It's just a tight schedule!" Corey told her. "You know what's gonna ROCK? We're gonna perform right here at Homecoming!" Corey exclaimed. "Core! I don't want to _perform_ at Homecoming, I just wanna go to it with you!" Laney exclaimed. Kin and Kon overheard this. "Uh oh! That's not good, because Trina's about to go diary!" Kin exclaimed. Nick Mallory charmed Veronica into being his date through some means of craziness. "H-how...h-how did he even get here! They aren't even selling tickets anymore!" Reggie exclaimed in confusion. Trina saw this and became EXTREMELY angry. She immediately began to write in her diary out of sheer rage. Fire, fear, death! All these things were in the mood once Trina went dairymaid. Trina fainted and landed in a trash can, while the pink diary landed in Corey's hand. However, would he play the song? Laney didn't want to play, there was no stage, and Reggie was nowhere to be found. Nonetheless, he picked up his guitar and got ready to play.

 **Okay, in this song substitute, I'm gonna give you some lost episodes that didn't make the cut, due to a tight schedule.**

 **Groj Wars- This was an idea for Episode 18 from kyrogue23 that didn't make the cut, because I** **already did have a parody episode of LOTR, and a Star Wars homage in Mina's Choice. It would've had Corey as Luke Skywalker, Kin as C-3PO, Kon as Han Solo, The Chewpoocaca as Chewbacca, Laney as Leia, Reggie as Obi-Wan, Razorblades as Vader, Mayor Mellow as Yoda and Trina as The Emperor.**

 **A Rockristmas Carol- Basically "A Christmas Carol" parody as a Christmas episode. Involved Mayor Mellow as Ebenezer Scrooge, Corey as Bob Cratchit, Reggie as Tiny Tim, and the three ghosts were Mina (Past), Kon (Present), and Mutus (Future). Didn't have time due to the third season schedule looking very solid.**

 **Join The Game! - A Straw Hats episode where the band (And Trina in my version) got sucked into an arcade game. I wasn't sure how to write it. I had a really hard time, and eventually I gave up.**

 **Kindependence Day- This was an episode where Kin is the only one who finds out the Orb Experience is back to invade Earth. After watching Here Us Rock, I found out continuity would kill the episode.**

 **Laney's New Love- This was terminated after Birthday Girl. Laney moves on from Corey and starts going out with either: A. Brad, a perfect guy who was really a robot Kin was paid to create so Corey would start caring about her, or B. Reggie, being paid $50 by Laney for the same reason.**

 **These lost episodes were great ideas, but I just didn't have enough room. What do you think about them? Tell me in the reviews.**

The song was played, and the crowd went wild. However, our heroes did not feel happy afterwards. Corey felt bad that he didn't spend enough time with Laney. Kin and Kon realized how pushy and bossy they were to Corey. "We're no worse than Trina!" Kon exclaimed. The two started crying. "Wait...Where's Reggie?" Laney asked. Corey, Kin, Kon Laney, and Mina rushed out of the building to find him. Somehow, Kon managed to sniff him out, tracking his scent to a dumpster. **(Remember that episode where he thought he was a dog?)** Reggie was lying in a dumpster, crying after Veronica rejected him. "You forgot, Corey. You forgot me." Reggie grumbled. "Look Reg, I'm sorry. She just wasn't into you." Corey told him. "You know, that's real wise words coming from someone so oblivious. You thought Laney was a boy for most of the time I was around." Reggie argued. "Yeah, well we shed off our old selves. We learn new things every day. Sometimes, we forget things. We're all human, and doesn't forgetting make wonderful things?" Corey asked, doing his daily reflection. "Wow...That actually made me feel better!" Reggie exclaimed. "You know, you could've just asked someone else out." Mina told him. "And your point is..." Reggie droned when Mina kissed him. "Uhh...thanks for coming out, everybody?" Corey said confused, as he slammed the garage door.

 **M'kay. I decided to release this story a little early. It's my longest non-two-parter episode, and I'm sorry if it was kinda bad. I didn't really want Reggie to have a love interest, but you guys are great fans so I decided to give it to y'all. Next episode is Magic of Music. Also, a new villain is coming, and he has an interest in Corey...and The Newmans.**


	22. Magic of Music

**Man, dreams are** ** _weird_** **. I've had lots of weird dreams, involving evil pig books that want to murder me with a hammer, and Mark Hamill grilling burgers in my basement. This one in particular was very short. Something about a Grojband episode where Reggie turns Trina into a moose and a pile of waffles. I adapted this dream into an entire episode, although many things have been changed.**

A day after Homecoming, Mayor Mellow announced that the talent show was back! Reggie was still confused from last night about everything crazy that happened at the Homecoming dance. "Alright gang, we're gonna rock that talent show for the people to remember our first concert!" Corey exclaimed. "That would've been a great gig for the end of episode 20." Laney joked. "I'll help set up the amps. Mina, what about you?" Reggie asked, awkwardly, considering last night. "Actually, it's Bernadette. I don't serve Trina anymore. Also, I'm gonna do a magic show for the talent show, rather than set up." Mina told them. "A magic show?" Kin and Kon excitedly asked. "We did magic shows!" Kon exclaimed. "Yeah, and you did that to eat the cake at Laney's birthday party." Reggie condescended. "Look, it's just parlor tricks. It isn't real." Laney told them. "But don't you remember Mutus, or the Metrognome, or when Trina possessed her car?" Corey asked. "We met the Avengers for crying out loud! Dr. Strange exists in this universe!" Kin complained. "That's real magic. This kind of magic, it isn't real." Laney told them. Corey suddenly got a plan. ""Hey Mina, I got an idea! How about we merge our acts! A magic show, followed by our concert!" Corey exclaimed. "That _could_ work." Mina told them. "Why is _could_ in _Italics_?" Kin asked.

 _Italics Transition!_

Trina sat around in her room, overhearing that Mina would perform her magic show alongside Grojband's song. This brought back two bad memories from her; Grojband's first concert, where she was blasted with icky mustard, and when Mina betrayed her, both times. (Here us Rock and Mina's Choice). "UGH! I don't want the band's icky nerd hands in that talent show!" Trina screamed. She picked up a picture frame with Trina and Mina on it, marked "BFFs 5ever!" She looked at it angrily. "I'll sabotage my lame brother, and that TRAITOR!" She screamed as she threw the photo out the window.

 **Trina's got an evil plan!**

Reggie drove the gang and Mina to the talent show. Mina was able to hang out in the trailer with the band since she was performing as well. Mina was practicing by doing a card trick. "Pick a card, any card." Mina told Kin. Kin picked a Jack of Clubs. Mina pulled out another card, which was also a Jack of Clubs. "The student has surpassed the master!" Kin gurgled. "C'mon. That was just a card trick." Laney said, skeptically. The radio inside the trailer turned on. "We're here!" Reggie exclaimed. The five walked out of the trailer and into the high school, where Mayor Mellow was waiting. "Mayor, we'd like to audition for the talent show." Corey told him. "Yes, just like _all_ the times you audition for _everything_." Mayor Mellow condescended. "What is it with _italics_ today?" Kin asked. "Actually, it's going to be a little different." Mina spoke up. "I'm doing a magic show, and Grojband is the finishing act." Mina told the mayor. "Now that's interesting!" He exclaimed. "You'll be on right after "Jar Jar Binks Sings The Classics" Mayor Mellow told them. "NOOOOOOO!" Kin and Kon cried.

 **Talent Show Transition!**

"And MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESAAAAAAAAAAA will always lovin YOUSAAAAAAAA" A guy dressed up as Jar Jar Binks screeched discordantly. "Alright, now it's time for The Magical Mininski!" Mayor Mellow announced. "Wait! Meesa have anudda songen!" The Jar Jar guy exclaimed. "WAKE MEESA UP! WAKE MEESA UP INSIDE! YIPE!" The guy exclaimed as Reggie pushed him offstage with a broom. "Reg pushed first." Kon joked. Mina walked upstage in a magician's costume. Reggie went back into the corner with the band. Trina was sitting in the leftmost corner of the seats, angrily plotting. The gang heard Mina announce her first trick. "For my first trick, I will pull a rabbit out of my hat!" Mina announced. Trina smiled creepily, for she sabotaged the hat. Mina reached in...and pulled out a snake. Reggie peeked outside the curtain and saw the snake. Everyone oohed and aahed, with a few scattered boos from people expecting a rabbit. "It's gonna bite her!" Laney exclaimed. Surprisingly, the snake did nothing. Trina did not know that the snake in the hat she put in there was a non-threatening, harmless milksnake, easily confused with the venomous coral snake. "It's not what I expected, but the audience is surprised!" Mina exclaimed. The crowd went up in applause. "Guys...I think Trina is trying to sabotage Mina's show!" Reggie exclaimed. "It sounds like something Trina would do." Laney replied. Mina was onto her second trick. "Now for my next trick, I'm going to make this desk...disappear!" Mina announced. She grabbed a huge tarp and draped it over the desk. Trina had another sabotage, making the tarp translucent to reveal whatever caused the illusion. Mina pulled the tarp off the desk, and it was gone. Kin, Kon, Corey and Reggie all gasped in awe. "So, you still think parlor tricks aren't real magic, Lanes?" Corey asked. "UGH!" Trina roared. Now, I'm going to saw my assistant in half!" Mina exclaimed. "Assistant?" Reggie asked. "I give you my assistant, Reggie Kingsley!" Mina announced. Corey pushed Reggie out on stage. Reggie was put into a box, and Mina got out a saw. "Uh oh." Reggie mumbled. Mina was about to saw him in half, when Trina pushed a button, and a gigantic boulder was about to crush Reggie, when a blue beam shot out of Mina's wand, which was a staff with an electric blue crystal ball on the top. The beam held the boulder floating in the air. Mina set the boulder down on the stage, and the crowd THUNDERED with applause. "Okay, _now_ I'm convinced!" Laney exclaimed. "Stop with the Italics!" Kin hollered. "Now that's magic, eh Mother?" Mayor Mellow applauded to the painting of Mother Mellow. "NO! MINA MUST PAY!" Trina screeched. "Trina! Come on up here and help me out!" Mina announced to her, and she winked to Corey. "That must mean diary time!" Corey exclaimed. A bunch of students carried Trina up onstage. "This will surely impress the crowd!" Mina told Trina. She used her wand to turn Trina into the following...A moose, a pile of waffles, a stump, a hammer, an elephant, Gary from "Saxsquatch", A caveman, and an onion. "Stop that!" Trina whined. "Just one more trick!" Mina exclaimed to the onion Trina. The last thing she turned Trina into...was Corey. "Whaaa?" Corey blabbered. "I'm..I'm my brother. My lame, nerdy, stinky, HORRIBLE BROTHER!" Trina screamed. She went into Diarymode in the form of Corey **(This would make an awesome Diarymode sequence)** and you know the drill, and she fainted. The diary landed backstage. Mina turned Trina back into herself and rolled her off the stage. She thrust the staff into the ground, and blue lasers fired into certain spots on the stage floor. "We're dissapearing!" Laney exclaimed. "Act cool!" Corey exclaimed as he grabbed his guitar and started playing. The lasers took the form of the band members playing, and they became the band members themselves! **(Sorry if this sounds weird, it's more of a visual thing.)** "I give you, Grojband!" Mina exclaimed.

 **For this song substitute, I will give you a scene taking place during the song, involving the new villain I mentioned.**

Up on the balcony Queencess Trina sat upon in Four Corners of the Earth, there sat two men. One was Bingo Splingo, the man who sold Z-Juice to Kon. Instead of a dirty trench coat, he was wearing a fine white tuxedo. The second man was unknown. He had pale skin, orange eyes, and a brown beard and mullet, and he wore a sharp outfit. It was black and gold, with a huge blue cape and a black top hat. "Bingo, my dear friend." The man told Bingo. "Yeah, Claude?" Bingo asked. "This music is amazing, but what I savor even more are these poetic lyrics." Claude enthused as he took a sip of olive oil, an odd beverage choice. "What are they called, Garage band?" Claude asked Bingo. "I think." Bingo replied. "I want these lyrics. They'll make me millions!" Claude exclaimed. "Sure, millions." Bingo snickered. "These lyrics will be in the hands of I, Claude Newman, in good time!" Claude exclaimed as he laughed maniacally.

The talent show was over, and Grojband's gig was arguably the best show in the talent show, _again_. "FOR THE LOVE OF ROCKLORE, QUIT WITH THE ITALICS!" Kin screamed. "This is a nice wand!" Corey said, observing it. Suddenly, the blue energy from the wand fizzled out. "Why'd that happen?" Laney asked. Suddenly, A portal appeared onstage. Out came Mutus, Herald of the Lord of Silence. "Corey Riffin! You have three songs to sing, until the silent end! Katrina's anger will peak and melt! Be warned!" Mutus spoke, and he disappeared yet again. "What is he trying to say?" Laney asked. "I don't know. However, magic is an amazing thing. Whether it's seeing a movie for the first time, or seeing a family member after so much time away, or the servant of a powerful deity appearing and disappearing out of nowhere, it's crazy, and Grojband needs to try something a _little_ different!" Corey exclaimed. " _Thanks for coming out everybody!_ " Corey exclaimed. "STOP WITH THE ITALICS!" Kin complained.

 **Okay, this episode was pretty fun. A lot was changed from the original dream, including the performer. However, Claude Newman will be a problem later on, and he's not the only baddie coming to Peaceville.** **Next episode is "Mellow from the Other Side." Hope you enjoy things from Mellow's point of view!**


	23. Mellow From the Other Side

**Alright, I'm trying something new here. I'm going to be doing a spinoff episode featuring Mayor Mellow dealing with the antics of Grojband, and Trina, while running his town. This won't be the only spinoff this season, as there's another episode focusing on a different character. Can you guess who it is?**

Corey and his friends were hanging out in the gara...wait a minute, I just got a note saying we're not beginning here, but at the Mayor's mansion. Mayor Mellow was admiring the painting of his mother, when his secretary walked up to him. "Alright, here's your debriefing for the day. Your biggest objective of the day is to cut the ribbon for the opening of Sea Barney's Seafood Barn." Mellow's secretary spoke. "Grojband has scheduled a last-minute performance there." The secretary went on. "I'll be there and host that fish market opening!" Mayor Mellow exclaimed. "Wait, Grojband's playing? Again?" Mayor Mellow asked. "They always play at openings and festivals. It's all they ever do." The secretary told him. "How come we're the only town these goofs play in, Mother?" Mayor Mellow asked the picture frame. Mayor Mellow suddenly got a video chat transmission from Mayor O'Reilly of Catamount. "You're not the only town anymore!" Mayor O'Reilly exclaimed.

 **Continuity Transition!**

Mayor Mellow took his private out of his mansion in Town Hall, and a driver took him on his way to the fish market. All of a sudden, in the lane next to him, Reggie and Mina were driving a golf cart with the Mobile Groj attached. Mayor Mellow rolled down the window to see the trailer with "GROJBAND" spray-painted on it. "W'sup." Reggie greeted the mayor. "Aren't you that intern kid who walks around when Grojband is playing?" Mayor Mellow asked. "The one...er...two and only!" Reggie replied, getting used to having a second intern. "We're performing at Sea Barney's. Corey said that there's a genre of music based off of fish markets." Mina told the mayor. "Fish market music? That's ridiculous!" Mayor Mellow exclaimed. He rolled up the window of the limo. "Grojband. Their music is great and all, but they turn Peaceville into Crazyville!" Mayor Mellow exclaimed. "I'm only in this for the dental plan." The limo driver complained.

 **Limo drivers' dental plans!**

The limo finally made it to Sea Barney's, which was in the easternmost district of Peaceville. Sea Barney's Seafood Barn was a medium-sized building with a ribbon by the entrance. The moment Mayor Mellow stepped on the sidewalk, six armored security guards with rifles and RPGS appeared out of nowhere. "People of Peaceville! I, your esteemed mayor, have come for the grand opening ceremony of Fish Barney's fish barn!" Mayor Mellow exclaimed. "Meh." An angsty teenage girl who was not Trina whined. This caused Mayor Mellow to get offended, and the six armed guards pointed their rifles at her. "I mean...yay!" She exclaimed, sarcastically. Mayor Mellow got onto the stage with Barney, with a giant pair of scissors. "It's great that youse could show up 'round here." Barney told the mayor. **(23 episodes and this is the first line in New Adventures for this canon character.)** "It's a pleasure, Barney. Now it is time to cut the big red ribbon, unless anyone else has something to say!" Mayor Mellow exclaimed. Suddenly, the Mobile Groj came barreling down into the parking lot, and bumped a dent in the Mayor's limo. "My limo!" The mayor exclaimed. "My dental plan!" The driver exclaimed. The doors on the back of the small trailer opened, the walk ramp flipped down, and out walked Corey, Kin, Kon and Laney. Kate and Allie, the groupies from certain episodes, rushed up to them. "EEEE! Grojband!" They squealed. "Grojband..." Mayor Mellow thought, feeling a bit annoyed. Corey walked upstage, with the three other band members following him. "Great to see you again, Mayor T!" Corey exclaimed. "Grojband is gonna rock Seafood Barney's this evening, be there or be square!" Corey exclaimed. "Thank you, Corey." Mayor Mellow announced, getting annoyed. "Now you can purchase fish products refrigerated or live and fresh cut, so be sure to-" Mayor Mellow went on when Corey interrupted him. "Oh yeah, Reggie and Mina are selling tickets up by the eel vending machine." Corey announced as he pointed to the two interns sitting at a stand. A civilian walked over to the vending machine, ordered an eel, and it bit him.

 **Eels shouldn't be in vending machines!**

Corey, Kin, Kon and Laney were walking through the aisles of the market, passing frozen food sections, and huge tanks of striped bass, lobsters, and clams. Kon picked up a roll of sushi and ate it. "Mmm...spicy!" He exclaimed. "Core, Trina isn't here. How are we gonna get lyrics?" Laney asked. "Well, you catch fish with bait, right?" Corey asked. "Yes, but I don't see how that's relevant." Laney joked. "Well, I'm catching a big fish with the right bait!" Corey exclaimed as he pointed at Nick Mallory looking at a fish tank. "Nick Mallory knows how the fish feel. They feel afraid." Nick monologued. The band heard a loud "EEEEEE!" squeal and Trina rushed into the market, not caring about the pungent smell of fish. When Trina stepped foot in the market, the guards outside shuddered in fear. "Oh great, it's her." Mayor Mellow told Barney. "Youse know, I employed her." Barney told the mayor. "Something isn't right. I'm going in." Mayor Mellow told Barney as he walked into the market. He was making his way to approach the band when his way was blocked by a man wearing a black and gold outfit with a blue cape, and a top hat. "Excuse me sir, I am the mayor!" Mayor Mellow screamed. "Mayor Mellow! Didn't expect to meet you today! Greetings, the name's Claude Newman." Claude told him. "That Grojband is really something, I tell you! Those lyrics are something indeed!" Claude exclaimed. "I need to talk to them. Get out of the way!" Mayor Mellow yelled as the guards pointed their guns at Claude. "Fine, fine. I see you don't like my presence. Bingo, fire up the chopper. We're going back home." Claude said to a walkie-talkie. Bingo Splingo picked him up in a two-man helicopter that flew away. "Well that certainly was a weird individual." Mayor Mellow thought. Grojband was nowhere to be found in the market.

 **Newman wasted Mellow's time!**

Corey, Kin, Kon and Laney saw Trina flirting with Nick by the fish tanks. "Alright, it's time to execute the plan." Corey whispered to Kin and Kon. The two grabbed huge nets on sticks, and scooped up as many striped bass and lobsters as they could. "Now!" Corey exclaimed. The two dumped the live seafood on Trina in front of Nick Mallory. "That's just cold." A guard on the right of Mayor Mellow told the Mayor. "They's wastin' all my fish!" Barney exclaimed. "COREY!" Trina screamed as fish flopped on her and lobsters pinched her hair. "FISH...FISH EVERYWHERE...IN FRONT OF NIIIIIICK!" Trina screamed as she went into diarymode. The water in the tanks blasted up like geysers, and she used Diarymode telekinesis to throw fish and crustaceans everywhere. An octopus landed on Reggie's face! "My beautiful Seafood barn!" Barney cried. Mayor Mellow ordered the guards to fire their RPGS at Trina, but she stopped them and fired them into a water tower. Trina was writing in her diary and causing destruction. "Stop it! NOW!" Mayor Mellow roared. Everyone, including Trina, froze in fear. "I order you ALL to leave the premises!. Trina's diary secretly fell into Corey's hand without her knowing, and the guards pushed her and everyone out. "Ugh..what happened?" Trina moaned. "Wait, Mayor!" Corey exclaimed. "We have a song that might change your mind!" Corey exclaimed as he stood on a makeshift stage with the band. The masses of people leaving the market crowded over to the stage to hear them play. Mayor Mellow sat on a throne carried in by six more guards that appeared out of nowhere.

 **In place of a silly song about fish and such, I have a scenario for you to determine the outcome of.**

 **Trina is at the elementary school, enslaving children to build a statue of her to impress Nick. However, Sector V of the Kids Next Door (Numbuhs 1-5) arrive on the scene. Could they defeat Trina and free the slaves?**

 **Round 1: Canon Grojband Series Trina**

 **Round 2: Canon Grojband Series Trina and Mina**

 **Round 3: New Adventures Trina**

 **Round 4: New Adventures Trina + Razorblades**

The song was over, and it made Mayor Mellow feel...odd. He was furious with Grojband for ruining the fish market, but that song...It made his rage go away. This always happened with him, for some odd reason. Maybe Claude was right about those lyrics being amazing. "Corey, I'd like to apologize for my anger today." Mayor Mellow announced cordially. "It's okay, Mayor. Anger can make you lose control, but good music can make you happy again. Good fish makes you less hungry, but rotten fish makes you sick. Being sick isn't good, unless you count sick lyrics!" Corey exclaimed. "Hey, wait a minute!" Kin exclaimed. "Are you saying I didn't get ONE line in this entire stinkin' episode?" Kin complained. Corey awkwardly slammed the garage door.

 **Okay, If you liked this story, please review. Sorry if it was rushed or anything, using another character as a focus can be hard. The next episode is Cirque de** **Grojband. The band utilizes animal noises for their performance at the circus, but Laney has a fear of clowns. Reggie and Mina have to work with all the animals, and Corey has to put on the circus when Trina sabotages the ringmaster. Also, Corey meets and talks to the mysterious Claude Newman for the first time...**


	24. Cirque de Grojband

It's **time for a little background on the origins of this episode. In "Group Hug," an episode where Kate and Allie hold Corey hostage in a replica of his own** **garage, these following lines of dialogue are spoken.**

 **Corey: Okay number one fans, let me show you around! This is where we-**

 **Allie: (Or maybe it was Kate): Decided you were a vegan band? And this is where you got abducted by pirates? You can even see the anchor marks. [Snaps photo]**

 **Kate: And this is where you'll probably experiment with animal sounds when the circus comes in town! [Makes monkey screech]**

 **I decided to utilize this joke into an entire episode exploring Laney's fear of clowns, Corey's leadership,** **Reggie's grudge against the groupies, and the mysterious Claude Newman. Enjoy!**

Everyone in the garage was waiting around for Corey to come around with his crazy plan of the day. Kin and Kon were playing pranks on Reggie, which got on his nerves. "Alright Kon, pull the rope!" Kin exclaimed. Kon pulled on a rope, and out of the ceiling, a bunch of pears fell on Reggie. "Pears? I don't get it." Reggie replied. Corey lifted the garage door up. "Hey guys, remember when we got kidnapped by groupies?" Corey asked. "Yes, and I had to rescue y'all with 3 nails, a potato, a phone charger and a slingshot." Reggie complained. Reggie really did NOT like the groupies after "Group Hug." He thought they were unbearably annoying, but they were Grojband's two biggest fans. "You remember when they said we'd probably experiment with animal sounds when the circus came in town?" Corey asked. "Well.." Mina was about to say something when Reggie piped up. "Hey Mina, didn't you save Trina from the groupies when she was kidnapped, but not the band?" Reggie asked. He was very troubled today due to the reminder of the Group Hug incident. "Reg, let it go." Laney told Reggie. Reggie took a deep breath. "Well Poe Bros Circus is in Peaceville today, and we're gonna rock the circus!" Corey exclaimed. "The Circus? Ugh." Trina complained from above on the loft. "There are stupid clowns and it smells like elephant crap." Trina ranted. "Reg, fire up the Mobile Groj, we're going to the Big Top!" Corey exclaimed. Reggie walked outside where more pears fell on him.

 **The Kujiras must like pears!**

Reggie and Mina drove the golf cart up to the area where the circus was going to be held. The band got out of the trailer, and Reggie heard a noise that immediately angered him. "EEEEE! Grojband!" Kate and Allie squealed. "We're here to ROCK!" Corey exclaimed. "Their infernal squealing annoys me." Reggie growled. "We like, totally predicted this!" Kate exclaimed. "They're right!" Kin exclaimed. Two men in top hats and suits walked up to the trailer. "I'm Joe Poe." The first one said. "And I'm Moe Poe." The second one said. "We're the Poe Brothers, as in Poe Bros Traveling Circus!" Joe told them. "I'm Corey, and I'm the frontman of Grojband!" Corey exclaimed as he tried to strike a pose with the rest of the band. "A musical act? That would be wonderful!" Moe exclaimed. "We're here to experiment with animal sounds in music." Kin told Joe and Moe. "We'll take you on a tour of the circus." Moe told the band, the interns, and the groupies as they walked off. Trina stopped hiding behind her pink car and started rubbing her palms. "Corey's not gonna poison anyone's ears with his lame music once I get my pretty hands on his plans. Hee Hee Hee!" Trina cackled.

 **Trina's up to no good!**

Joe and Moe led them into the tent. "Here we have our acrobats, Sven and Larsette." The Poes announced. "Hello!" The acrobats said, in thick accents. "What country are they from?" Kon asked. "Nonexististan." Larsette told Kon. "Next, we have our squad of clowns." The Poes told them. A brigade of six clowns ran into the tent and stacked on top of each other. "Gaaah! Clowns!" Laney exclaimed as she jumped into Corey's arms. "What's the matter, are you a coulrophobe?" Mina asked. "A what?" Laney asked. "Someone who fears clowns." Mina replied. "What? No, no." Laney argued. "Woopy Doo!" One of the clowns exclaimed as he jumped out at Laney. She jumped up and hid on a ceiling rafter. "OMG, she's afraid of clowns? We can put that on our blog!" Kate told Allie. They squealed again, angering Reggie. "We'll be seeing our menagerie next." Joe told the band. "Gesundheit." Kon replied. "A menagerie is a collection of wild animals." Moe told Kon. The Poes led the tourists over to their menagerie, which contained four elephants, two lions, a tiger, a bear, eight horses, two camels, a zebra, a yak, four monkeys, a duck and a rhinoceros. "That's a lot of animals." Laney told Corey. "We'll put Reggie and Mina in charge of recording duty. We'll drop you two off here with the groupies." Corey told Reggie. "No, no! Not them!" Reggie complained. "EEE!" The groupies squealed. "Now that the tour is over, we'll be taking you all to the custard bar." Joe told the band as they walked out of the tent.

 **Custard Bar Transition!**

The band was walking with the Poes to the custard bar, when Corey was pulled into the audience seats. He saw a man in a black suit with gold markings, a blue cape, and top hat, who you all know as Claude Newman, who was sitting with Bingo Splingo. "You there! Corey Riffin!" Claude called out to him. "Who are you? Who's he?" Corey asked as he pointed to Bingo. "I'm Claude Newman. I'm a fan of your original lyrics that you made yourself." Claude told him. "Yeah, I wrote them!" Corey replied obliviously. "This here is my assistant, Bingo Splingo. He's an entrepreneur in Z-Juice, which I heard your drummer, Kon Kujira, purchased." Claude told Corey. "W'sup." Bingo barked. "I'm looking for a band to purchase and manage. You'll be rich and powerful, and live in my castle on Wunge Island, just off the coast of nice Peaceville." Claude spoke to Corey. "Really?" Corey asked. "Yeah, you'll be known as the best band to ever live!" Claude exclaimed. "That sounds wicked cool!" Corey cheered. "You just gotta do one teensy thing. Sign this contract that states you, and your band members will give your freedom to ME." Claude growled. "Sounds good!" Corey exclaimed. Claude handed him a black pen with a skull on it, and Corey was about to sign it when Laney intervened. "Core, no!" Laney exclaimed. Corey dropped the pen. "Who the heck are you?" Laney asked, angrily. "None of your business!" Claude yelled as he raised his fist in anger. "Go bother the Newmans or something." Laney told Claude. "Newmans? Never heard of them, but I really like that name..." Claude went on. "Bingo, let's leave." Claude exclaimed. "Hey! Aren't you that hobo who made Kon giant?" Laney growled. Bingo ran away.

 **Corey almost got screwed over!**

The Poes and a couple of clowns were in the three rings of the circus. No one else was there except for Trina. "If there's not a host, there's not a circus, and not a Grojband, and that'll like, totes ruin my brother!" Trina thought to herself. She used a human cannon to fire pears at the Poes and the clowns. "Pears!" Joe Poe exclaimed. "Pears?" A clown asked, feeling very confused. Trina pulled a lever, and a rhino came out, charging at the pear pile the people were in, knocking them into the seats, where they were injured. "Now they can't play!" Trina exclaimed as she started laughing in an evil fashion.

 **Never aggravate rhinos!**

Corey and the band were with Reggie and Mina, who were recording the animals. An elephant trumpeted into a recording device. "Looking good, Reg!" Corey exclaimed. A clown walked up to the band, causing Laney to jump on top of a fence in fear. "I regret to inform you that two clowns, as well as the Poe brothers, were injured after a rhinoceros charge, and that the show cannot be hosted." The clown informed Corey. "Well, let's close up shop. We tried. I guess we can't play at the circus, with all the clowns." Laney told Corey. "No. The show must go on! I will step up as ringmaster!" Corey exclaimed. "And we can replace the injured clowns!" Kin and Kon exclaimed. Laney sighed and facepalmed. "Come on gang, let's get prepared for the big show!" Corey exclaimed. The band walked off into the tent. Trina got out of a bush she was hiding in and poured slippery oil on a floor next to a fence where the tiger was being held. She pushed Reggie into the tiger's pen, which was a ditch to keep it from jumping out and attacking viewers. The tiger growled at Reggie hungrily. "Help!" Reggie cried. The tiger pounced at him, but he ducked in time and avoided it. "I'll save you!" Mina exclaimed. Trina took out a vial of knockout gas she kept in her pink purse and used it on Mina to knock her out. "Trina, you vile tool wagon!" Reggie yelled. "Enjoy your playdate with the kitty-cat!" Trina squealed as she walked off. "Help!" Reggie called out again, feeling hopeless. The tiger started chasing him in circles. "We'll help you!" Kate and Allie exclaimed as they threw down a rope. "Why should I trust you two? Aren't you going to kidnap me or something?" Reggie yelled. The tiger roared loudly. "Well, I guess I don't have much of a choice." Reggie said as he climbed the rope up out of the ditch. "Thanks guys. Sorry I haven't trusted you. It's just, well, you kidnapped my boss." Reggie told the groupies. "We're just REALLY devoted fans." Kate told him. "Well, I think we got all the recordings done." Reggie said. Mina woke up. "What did I miss?" She asked.

 **Wicked Cool Transition!**

It was the night of the circus performance. Some of the people attending included Mayor Mellow, Barney, Claude and Bingo Splingo. Corey walked up onto the center of the circus floor. "Hello Peaceville!" Corey exclaimed. "Corey? What is HE doing as Ringmaster?" Trina growled, sitting in one of the seats. "We have three acts today! The crazy antics of the clowns, the gigantic elephants, and the HUMAN CANNON!" Corey exclaimed. Kin and Kon drove out with all the other clowns, in a clown car. Four huge elephants walked into the second ring and picked up logs. Flying Myers, the human cannonball, was getting ready to be fired out of the cannon. Trina grabbed a nonlethal poison dart out of her purse and secretly threw it at his neck, causing him to faint. "Great, Flying Myers is out cold. Now who's gonna be the cannonball?" Laney asked. Corey rubbed his palms together and smiled. "Oh no." Laney said. Kin, Kon, and the other clowns were in an all-out pie battle. More animals were brought to the floor, including lions, bears, camels, and a duck. "And now it's time for the human cannon!" Corey announced. Laney was in the cannon, with a crash helmet, a jumpsuit and goggles. "This is ridiculous." She muttered. A clown lit the fuse, and Laney was fired out of the cannon. Kin, Kon, and the other clowns held a huge trampoline. "Clowns!" Laney exclaimed in fear, while she was in the air. "Just land on the trampoline!" Kin called out. Laney closed her eyes and landed on the trampoline. "Hey! That was actually fun!" Laney told them. "Well, I guess I'm not THAT afraid of clowns anymore." Laney said when she realized something. "How are we gonna get Trina to go diary?" She asked Corey. "We simply use what we used before." Corey told her. Corey walked up to the cannon and grabbed a microphone. "Alright, we're gonna need a special volunteer!" Corey exclaimed. Everyone but Trina and Claude raised their hands. "You there, girl with the pink hair!" Corey exclaimed, pointing to Trina. Two security guards grabbed her and dragged her to Corey. "Alright, you're going fly out of this cannon!" Corey told her. "COREY! THIS IS SO LAME!" Trina screamed. Kin and Kon pushed her into the cannon, which launched her into the floor, right next to a hairy, smelly yak. The yak fell on her and spread its yak stink. Suddenly, Trina erupted into diarymode. The clowns leaped into their tiny car to escape, and wild animals stampeded around the ring. Afterwards, she fainted. The diary landed behind a chair, and Corey perused it. Reggie and Mina brought the speakers with animal sound effects over and the band got their instruments to play a song.

 **This is dragging on to be very long so I'm not even using a song substitute.**

The band had played their song using sounds of the circus animals. The crowd roared with applause. Claude Newman clapped twice, and left for his private helicopter with Bingo. The Poes limped over to the band after the show was over. "Hey! That was amazing! How would you guys like to be our circus band?" Joe Poe asked. "Thanks Joe, but we can't. It's too creepy here, and kinda controversial in today's society. And while experimenting with animal noises was fun, we're Grojband. We don't do gimmicks." Corey told the Poes. "We don't do gimmicks? We do a gimmick every week!" Reggie exclaimed. "Thanks for coming out, everybody!" Corey exclaimed as he shut the garage door.

 **That was a very long chapter. The next episode is a Straw Hats episode, with all due credit to him/her, called "What's New, Man?" This takes place from the POV of The Newmans. Carrie plans a gig at the airport at the same time Grojband does, hires an intern named Regina, who wants to prove herself to The Newmans, and Claude Newman seeks them to sign his contract. Wait a minute, Claude NEWMAN, The NEWMANS...**


	25. What's New, Man?

**Here's yet another spinoff episode, but this time it has a huge contribution to the story. I'm introducing a new character in this episode, who is The Newmans' counterpart of Reggie. How will this go over, with Claude Newman in pursuit? Let's find out.**

In the garage, Corey and the gang were...Wait, another spinoff? With who? Isn't that the same thing? Here we go, take two. In the garage of another neighborhood, a band very similar to Grojband was practicing, known as The Newmans, consisting of Carrie Beff, Kim and Konnie Kagami, and Larry Nepp. "If we practice more, maybe we'll kick Garbage-band's garbage-butts!" Carrie told Kim, Konnie, and Larry. "We always play better than them, and we always lose!" Kim complained. "And big sister Mina betrayed us to work for Grojband!" Carrie yelled. "I hate to rain on your anger parade...but...er...You have someone who wants to be an intern coming to ask to be hired in 10 seconds!" Larry exclaimed to Carrie. Suddenly, a girl with brown hair in a ponytail, green eyes, a gray striped shirt and a black skirt (Just think Reggie as a Newman) walked into their garage. "Hi! I'm Regina Queensland, and I came for the internship!" Regina exclaimed. "Oh yeah, the internship! You're hired." Carrie told her. "Just like that?" Regina asked. "We're in desperate need." Carrie reminded her. "Things have been hard since Grojband's been upping their game." Kim piped up. "They got like what, a trailer, two interns, and great lyrics." Larry counted. "Grojband? What's a Grojband?" Regina asked. "They're this band that looks exactly like us, but it's four dudes instead of four girls." Carrie told her. "But I'm not a-" Larry tried to tell Carrie, when he was interrupted by Konnie. "They have an intern who looks exactly like you, but he's a guy." Konnie told Regina. "So, where are we holding a gig?" Regina asked. "We're about to go to Peaceville International Airport to rock out to Peaceville's visitors!" Carrie exclaimed. "I don't think our instruments are going to get through the TSA checkpoint." Larry told Carrie.

 **Security Checkpoints are weird!**

The Newmans and their new intern, Regina made it to the airport. "We're here! Isn't this EXCITING?" Regina asked. "Well she certainly is a character." Carrie joked. The five were on their way, walking around the airmall when they saw five familiar faces. Corey, Kin, Kon, Laney, Reggie, and Mina were conversing at the clothing shop Reggie used to buy their disguises in "Four Corners of the Earth." "Hey! It's _grossband_!" Carrie taunted at Corey. "Well you four are...uh...potato chips!" Corey said, using his trademark nonsensical insults. "Wait, who's that?" Reggie asked, pointing to Regina. "I dunno." Corey shrugged. "I'm your worst enemy!" Regina exclaimed as she winked to Carrie and walked over to Reggie. "I'm Regina Queensland, and I'm the intern of The Newmans, the best band in the world!" Regina yelled at Reggie. "Excuse me? Worst enemy?" Reggie asked. He pushed Regina aside and walked to The Newmans. "You guys have it all wrong. My worst enemy is Razorblades, not this...goof." Reggie complained. Regina got very angry because of this. "We're gonna rock the Peaceville Airport for visitors before you even have a chance!" Corey remarked. "Oh yeah? What do you have that's better than us?" Carrie asked. Mina wheeled in an odd looking machine. "It's a laser projector for a WICKED light show!" Kin exclaimed. "Wait, won't that distract pilots who are driving planes?" Laney asked. "Relax Lanes, we got this in the bag!" Corey told Laney. "Well, we're off to set up!" Corey exclaimed. "Well now what do we do?" Larry asked Carrie.

 **Laser shows are pretty rad!**

The now five members of The Newmans were walking through the airport terminals. Trina, Mina's former best friend, was waiting in a terminal for Nick Mallory to return to Peaceville after his charity work in Zambia. "I can't wait for Nick to come back! It was so _selfish_ of him to build homes and churches in Loserland for the lame villagers." Trina whined in her conceit. **(No offense to Zambians, Trina is supposed to be whiny and calls things losers.)** "Grojband is still outdoing us!" Carrie told them. "Any ideas?" She asked. "A flying band!" Konnie exclaimed. "That's a great idea!" Carrie exclaimed. "I have a better idea." A voice called out. Claude Newman walked down the airport hall with Bingo Splingo, and four assistants wearing orange tuxedoes. "Who are YOU?" Carrie asked. "I...am Claude Newman." Claude told Carrie. "We're The Newmans, the most awesome band ev- Wait, did you say Claude NEWMAN?" Carrie asked. "You ARE The Newmans! Corey Riffin told me about you guys, and I just happened to drop by!" Claude enthused. "Wait, did you say COREY?" Carrie asked, angrily. "Corey Riffin... _betrayed_ me. You Newmans, on the other hand, are kind, and your music is wonderful!" Claude told The Newmans. "But you've never heard us play!" Larry exclaimed. "I want to manage your band, if you do, you will have great, lavish concerts, and my servants will work for you!" Claude explained. "But that means I'm fired!" Regina exclaimed. "Oh, do not worry, my dear lass! You will lead my servants!" Claude spoke to Regina. "Wait, what? We have to work for a 14-year-old?" Bingo asked. "All these great bounties will be YOURS, if you sign this contract!" Claude announced as he handed Carrie the contract that Corey almost signed at the circus. Bingo handed her a pen, and she barely read through it. This was a dire mistake for her, and The Newmans. Carrie handed the contract back to Claude. "When do we start doing better gigs?" Carrie asked. "Oh, we start right now!" Claude told her. "Hooray!" Kim and Konnie exclaimed. In 5 minutes, Regina and Claude's servants built a great stage with the Newmans logo on it, right outside a terminal where Nick's arrival to Peaceville was. "Are you sure we should do this? This guy looks suspicious." Larry asked Carrie. "It's nothing, girl!" Carrie told Larry, which got on his nerves. On the stage, there were huge speakers, TWO laser show makers, a bunch of small fireworks launchers, and a GOLDEN disco ball. "That looks...AWESOME." Regina said in awe. "It's all in the contract!" Claude told them. Meanwhile, at a news stand, Corey and the rest of his crew were watching them. "Man, their stage looks a lot better than ours." Reggie said. "It's not like them to have all this expensive stuff." Mina remarked. Laney caught a glimpse of Claude Newman walking through the terminals. "Hey! It's that guy from the circus!" Laney exclaimed. "Oh yeah, that guy! Wait, who?" Kon asked in confusion. "He's probably why the Newmans have all this cool stuff!" Laney said. "We can get lyrics better than theirs could EVER be, if we get Trina to miss her flight!" Corey exclaimed.

 **Corey's got a crazy plan!**

Carrie, Larry, Regina, Kim, and Konnie were watching planes get set up for takeoff. "You know, this is really relaxing." Larry sighed. Claude Newman walked over to the four musicians. "Do you have lyrics for your song yet?" Claude asked. "Yeah, here they are!" Regina exclaimed as she passed a packet of papers to Claude. Claude read through the lyrics, to see if it was good enough. Claude whispered to one of his servants, and the servant pulled out a lighter to burn the packet. "What was that for!" Kim and Konnie yelled. "Those aren't as thought-invoking as Corey's lyrics." Claude spoke. "If you're so obsessed with Grojband, why did you sign us up?" Carrie asked. "You people actually care about becoming great, even when you might have to rely on _me_." Claude told the twins. Claude walked over to Carrie. "Now, you five must come up with a BETTER song, one that will get you on the map." Claude dictated. "No pressure, you have all the time in the world, which means...30 minutes." Claude yelled. The Newmans, and Regina ran off.

 **Claude is really angry today!**

The Newmans were running through the airport, trying to get inspiration for their song, when Regina bumped straight into Trina. "Excuse ME? Did you just, like, bump into me and junk?" Trina hissed. "Sorry! Sorry!" Regina exclaimed. "Wait, you look like, totes familiar." Trina remarked. The Newmans caught up to Regina. "Hey, aren't you Corey's brother?" Carrie asked. "I wish I wasn't, UGH." Trina whined. "Hey! You weirdos hate Corey and his stupid friends, I hate Corey and his stupid friends...I hate to say this, but I guess we have to... _team up_." Trina cringed in saying that phrase, after two of her slaves betrayed her. "I don't trust her." Larry whispered to Kim. The six started walking off again, until they were 50 feet away from Corey, Kin, Kon, Laney, Reggie, and Mina. "Grossband!" Carrie yelled out. "Poo-mans!" Corey retorted. "MINA!" Trina hissed. Mina did not respond. Kim and Konnie argued with Kin and Kon about whether deep-fried Kool-Aid was an abomination or a treasure, which was quite off-topic. "It's six-against-six." Corey stated. "In an airport." Reggie noted. "Wait! Corey! We're being dragged into...another movie homage!" Reggie cried. The Newmans and Trina started walking to Grojband. Corey and the others walked to the Newmans. "This isn't gonna end well." Laney groaned. "They're not stopping!" Reggie exclaimed. "Neither are we." Corey replied. The walking turned out into a full out charge, looking like carnage would ensue. Instead of the normal argument or roast battle, things at the Peaceville International Airport turned into an all-out brawl. Corey and Carrie got into a fight, until Kon tackled them both. "Friendly fire!" Corey cried. Larry already ran away to hide in the bathroom, fearing Laney would beat him up. Reggie and Regina awkwardly started pushing each other. "So...uh...where are you from?" Regina asked. "This is a fight, you know. You're no Razorblades yourself." Reggie replied. "This is too hard. You wanna go to the coffee shop?" Regina asked. "Eh, sure." Reggie replied. "I got your back, Gina!" Kim yelled as she fired a crazy rocket gadget that sent Reggie flying, until he crashed out of a window and onto the hard airport running. "Ow..." Reggie moaned. Trina got a hold of an airport shuttle cart and was about to drive it into Laney and Kin, when Mine ran up, pushed Trina out of the cart, and drove the cart into a wall. "Thanks, Mina!" Kin exclaimed. "My name isn't Mina..." Mina groaned. Trina got back up, and saw Nick Mallory talking to a girl by the coffee shop. "Oh no! I forgot to meet Nick when he arrived to kiss him! I'm too late! Because of...THE NEWMANS!" Trina screamed. "Diary time!" Corey whispered to Laney. Small pieces of garbage start to levitate, and Trina's pen lit up. "ENOUGH!" Claude Newman screamed. The trash fell back down and the pen was snuffed. Larry walked back out of the bathroom. "This is a mess." Bingo noted. "You idiots were too busy fighting Grojband, so the Oboe brothers, a lesser known band, took your spot at the stage!" Claude shouted. "We were too busy fighting, to notice that no one won. Violence isn't always the answer, and no one ends up winning." Corey said, in his episode-ending speech. "That's...beautiful!" Claude applauded. "You're coming with me. Servants, apprehend Riffin." Claude ordered. Two armored servants with guns grabbed Corey by the arms. "Aw cool, the private first-class treatment!" Corey exclaimed. "Where are you taking him?" Laney yelled. She ran at one of the guards to free Corey. Reggie got up from out of the runway to yell "Laney, no!" One of the guards threw a tear gas grenade, and it hit Laney, Kin, Kon, Reggie, and Mina, making them cough. "Board, Newmans." Bingo stated in a cold tone. Carrie, Kim, Konnie, Larry, and Regina boarded onto a plane, along with Claude and the guards who were kidnapping Corey. The plane took off with Corey being held prisoner inside. "What have we done..." Laney faintly gasped.

 **Things aren't looking very good!**

Corey was asleep on the plane after he accidentally drank knockout juice. "Where are we going?" Carrie asked. "My dear Carrie, we are going to my castle on Wunge Island. It is only a five minute flight from Peaceville." Claude told her. Konnie was eating some fine caviar, while Kim, Regina, and Larry watched a plasma TV made of REAL plasma. The plane landed on a runway, onto a small where Claude's huge castle rested. "Good Newmans, welcome...to Wunge Castle." Claude announced. The screen faded to black, instead of a garage door slam...

 **Corey has been kidnapped. Again. What will happen to him? The next episode is another Straw Hats episode, but it is the farthest from source material. "Sea You Later" is the original name, and the plot is where Corey gets kidnapped by a sea band who wants his lyrics. In this version, the episode's name will be changed to "Finding Corey."**


	26. Finding Corey

**Uh oh. Corey is gone, thanks to the vile Claude Newman. Why did he kidnap Corey? What does Trina think? Will his friends find him? Find out, in this epic mystery adventure. Sorry that the opening monologue is too short, but in this way, you get to the story faster!**

The Mobile Groj pulled onto the driveway of Corey's house, but he obviously was not home. The five members without a frontman walked into the garage. "This is terrible! I can't believe this! Reggie, do you still have the Grojtracker?" Kin panicked. "You told me to get rid of it because it was too creepy!" Reggie groaned. "I for one am glad Corey's gone. Now I can relax _all_ I want! HA HA HA!" Trina cackled as she went up to her room. "You're not helping!" Reggie yelled. "What are we going to do!" Kon cried. "Enough! Stop panicking!" Laney yelled. Everyone became silent. "Sorry for yelling there. Look, as Corey's best friend and girlfriend, or, well, it's complicated. Anyways, we can find Corey. I don't know the name of the man who took him, but he did have Bingo Splingo as an assistant." Laney announced. "Hey Reggie, could you search his name up and see what you can find?" Laney asked. "He has a Bleater account!" Reggie exclaimed. Laney, Kin, Kon and Mina walked over to the computer. Laney read his latest post aloud.

 _"YOLO, Swag! Chillin' at #WungeIsland w/ my bro Claude_Newman75 and #TheNewmans!"_

Kin and Kon cringed at Bingo Splingo's post. "Wunge Island? I know that place! It's about a mile off the coast of Peaceville!" Mina exclaimed. "Search up Claude Newman next." Laney ordered Reggie. "Claude Newman is a music baron who owns a recording company and a castle on Wunge Island. He claims to own more than $5 million dollars!" Reggie exclaimed in awe. "We gotta rent a boat to Wunge Island. It's our only hope. I will find Corey and make all this right. For Grojband!" Laney exclaimed. "'Murica!" Reggie exclaimed, wiping a tear from his eye.

 **Inspiring Transition!**

Meanwhile, at Wunge Castle, Corey woke up on the plane, where he was escorted to Claude and The Newmans, who were sitting in the castle's lobby. "I've been awaiting you, Riffin." Claude enthused. "Newmans, feel free to roam the castle. I will escort Mr. Riffin myself." Claude announced. Carrie, Kim, Konnie, Larry, and Regina all explored the castle. "Where are you taking me?" Corey questioned. "You will be taken to the dungeon to be imprisoned. However, I will show you a special room not many have ever seen before your imprisonment." Claude snarled as he took Corey to a locked door. Claude pulled a key out of his cape, and unlocked the door. The two walked into a room where there stood an 18-foot-tall statue that resembled a man, made of blue rock candy. "What is that?" Corey asked. "It is an artifact of great value. It is the imprisoned body of the Lord of Silence." Claude stated. "Really?" Corey asked. "Yes, it is a riveting tale." Claude told him.

"The Lord of Silence was a brutal deity of evil. He hated all music and noise, and wanted to put an end to it. He and Mutus, his herald, waged war on the Rock Gods. The Rock Gods retaliated by recruiting armies of musicians to defeat him. The music they created weakened him, and he was punished by being imprisoned in rock candy, where he lies dormant. No one knows what became of Mutus." Claude exclaimed to him. "Mutus? We saw that guy twice!" Corey exclaimed. Claude felt very surprised by this. "Well...That's very fascinating. Into the dungeon you go." Claude stated as he led him down to a prison cell. A guard threw Corey into the cell and slammed the gate. "Now, I want you to write lyrics for the Newmans." Claude stated. Corey felt very afraid, because he never had a Thesong he wrote that wasn't stolen from his sister. "Hey, that's unoriginal!" Corey exclaimed. "Unoriginal?" Claude asked. "Yeah, we had two crazy fans who kidnapped me to ask me how I got my lyrics!" Corey exclaimed. "Very well. I'll get you to write for me. I will demonstrate a method of torture banned in 44 countries around the world." Claude growled, as he slipped a DvD into a television. The TV began to play a movie called " _Foodfight!_ " "NOOOOOOO!" Corey cried.

 **Movie Time Transition!**

Laney took her friends over to the Peaceville beach, to rent out a boat. The five kids began to gather the money from their pockets, and it reached up to...$10 dollars, a bottle cap and a pretzel. Kon chomped down on the pretzel, and it was gone. "Kon!" Laney yelled. "Well, I don't think we have enough for a boat." Mina told Laney. "There's a Take a Boat, Leave a Boat station over there!" Kin exclaimed. Laney grabbed some rope and logs, and created a wooden raft to leave at the boat station. "Laney, how did you do that?" Mina asked. "I was stuck in Brazil for over a week after _Trina_ caused a flood." Laney groaned. The five put the wooden boat in the water to leave a boat, and took a medium-sized gray boat that could seat six people. "Mina, Kin, Kon, Reg, start rowing to Wunge Island." Laney ordered. "My arms are tired already!" Kin complained. Kon reached his hand into the water, and a fish bit his hand! "Owie!" Kon cried. "Kon, you fool!" Reggie yelled. The two began arguing and stopped rowing. "Those two are really something." Mina told Laney. "I can tell you one thing, smart isn't one of those things." Laney remarked. Kin was fast asleep. Laney sighed and facepalmed.

 **Laney's having a hard time!**

Back in the dungeons of Wunge Castle, The movie was halfway through, when Corey got an idea. "I will give you the lyrics!" Corey yelled to Claude. Claude rushed over to the cell. "Really? How do you make them?" Claude asked. "You'll have to meet my demands!" Corey exclaimed. "What...are your demands?" Claude asked. We cut to a shot of Corey eating pizza and watching TV in a hot tub. "Will you give me lyrics now?" Claude asked. "More demands!" Corey asked. We cut to a shot of Corey golfing in a hot air balloon. "Could I have good lyrics now?" Claude asked from a helicopter Bingo Splingo was driving. "Actually, more demands!" Corey exclaimed. We cut to Corey riding an elephant...that is jetskiing across the ocean. "Will you give me those lyrics yet?" Claude groaned. "Take me back to the castle. "Actually, now I want a Nintendo Switch!" Corey exclaimed. "That's it! Back to the dungeon for you!" Claude yelled, his patience finally shattered.

 **There's no Switch for Corey!**

Kin, Kon, Reggie, and Mina were rowing to Wunge Island, when Laney realized something. "Wait, do we have supplies on this ship?" Laney asked. "We have a rock!" Kon exclaimed as he juggled the rock. "A rock. Anything else, like weapons to storm the castle, or maybe FOOD?" Laney asked. "No, not really." Reggie replied. "Great, we have a rock. A ROCK, get it?" Laney asked, waiting for her four friends to laugh. No one did. "I think this ocean is getting to me." Laney remarked. "I see land!" Kin exclaimed. "Maybe they have something to eat!" Kon exclaimed, enthusiastically. The boat was moving towards a green island with a huge castle. "I think that's Wunge Island!" Mina exclaimed. "Wait a minute...how are we going to get into the castle?" Reggie asked. "I..." Laney was about to speak when Kin and Kon interrupted her. "WE HAVE A PLAN!" Kin and Kon shouted in unison. "We'll sneak onto the dock, and throw rocks at people!" Kon announced. "That's a terrible plan!" Laney yelled. "Or at least an unfinished one..." She thought. "As Corey would say, I've got a crazy plan that just might work!" Laney exclaimed.

 **Laney's got a crazy plan!**

The boat parked on the dock of the castle's waterfront. "What's that?" A man asked to his friend. "I dunno." The other replied. Suddenly, Laney, Kin, Kon, Reggie, and Mina jumped out of the boat. Reggie hurled a rock at the first man's face, and he fell to the ground. Mina used her glasses, pointed them at the sun, and a concentrated ray lit the second man on fire. "OOCH!" He screamed as he leaped into the salty sea. He was then shanghaied by the pirates from "On the Air and out to Sea." Five guards armed with stun rods, and helmets with visors that masked them charged at the gang. Kin and Kon grabbed a long cord, stretched it out, and ran at the guards, tripping them with the wire. They were then sprayed with their own knockout gas and dragged into a building. Laney, Kin, Kon, Reggie, and Mina came out disguised as guards. Laney barred the door with a chair. "Alright, let's get Corey out of this castle." Laney told them. The gang went up into the castle and were about to sneak into the dungeon, when they were stopped by the Newmans! "Who are you?" Carrie asked, not recognizing them. "We're...guards sent by...the boss!" Laney stuttered. "You sound REALLY familiar." Larry noted. "Wait, aren't you a little short to be guards?" Regina asked. The five guards quickly ran into the dungeon where Corey was being held. Three guards with rubber bullet rifles, and an armored guard with a hammer stood guard of Corey's cell. "Unauthorized guards!" One of the four guards cried. The guards fired their rubber bullets, but Reggie, Mina, Kin, and Kon deflected the bullets with their stun rods, and hit the three guards with the rods until they ran out of the dungeon. Laney jumped over the heavy, used knockout spray on him, and grabbed the key to Corey's cell. "Aaah! A guard!" Corey exclaimed. Laney took off her helmet. "Lanes! It sure is good to see you!" Corey exclaimed. Laney kissed him in return. "Get a room!" Kin and Kon yelled. "Touching, isn't it?" Claude Newman enthused. Kin, Kon, Reggie, Mina, and Laney pointed their stun rods. "Listen, weirdo. You get your hands off Corey, or I'll fry you!" Laney threatened. "That's not a good idea. I have 30 more guards coming, and they have weapons that KILL." Claude growled. "Where are you getting all these guards?" Mina asked. "We have great healthcare." Claude replied. "Kin, Kon, Laney, get in the cell. Two people I've never heard of, get in a separate cell. You're not on the same level as these poetic geniuses." Claude told Reggie and Mina. "Not on the same level my butt..." Reggie growled. "Calm down, Reginald." Mina replied. "Now what, Corey?" Laney asked. "I've got a crazy plan that just might work!" Corey told her. "Wait, Newman! I need you to bring me my best friend of all, my sister Trina! Then you get our lyrics!" Corey exclaimed. "I've already sent Splingo to get her." Claude told Corey.

 **Trina's in for a ride!**

Trina was posting a message on Bleater. "OMG, my totes lame brother got #kidnapped by some weird man. #onlychildlife for me 5ever!" Trina read her message aloud. Trina was very happy that once again, she was an only child with no brother to annoy her. She hadn't felt like this since Grojband's voyage to Catamount. A helicopter floated above her house, and Bingo broke out the window and grabbed her. "LET ME GO!" Trina screamed. "Not on orders from Master Newman himself." Bingo Splingo growled. He took her into the helicopter, which flew to Wunge Island and dropped her into the castle, where she was escorted by guards into the dungeon, "Hiya, sis!" Corey exclaimed. Trina was pushed into Corey's cell. "I just called Newman to bring you over here so we can be jail buddies 5ever! That's your word Trina!" Corey exclaimed. "So what if there's no hunky Nick Mallory, at least you have US!" Corey exclaimed. "No...Nick. Only you and your lame band buddies, in this uber-stinky, mega-yucky dungeon?" Trina asked. "Here comes the diarymode!" Corey exclaimed. Trina broke out of the cell, and fire surrounded the castle. She started writing in her diary, while doom and gloom swirled around her. "WHAT THE-" Claude Newman stuttered in anger. Trina then fainted on the wet ground. "We have our lyrics now!" Corey exclaimed. "Wait, was that from your sister's diary?" Claude Newman exclaimed. Claude unlocked the door and took the band up to perform at the castle lobby. "WHAT? GROJBAND? PERFORMING?" Carrie yelled in surprise. Claude walked up to The Newmans. "Oh yeah, I have Grojband now. You Newmans are FIRED! GET OUT!" Claude yelled. "This is SO not fair!" Carrie yelled. Carrie, Kim, Konnie, Larry and Regina were escorted to a boat that would take them back to Peaceville. "Wunge Island, get ready to ROCK!" Corey exclaimed.

 **Not really gonna do a song substitute, since This is gonna be very long.**

The band's song was over, and the castlegoers cheered. Corey and his band walked up to Claude Newman. "So now that we played a song, we're free, right?" Corey asked. "Actually, uh...NO! I will be mass-producing your songs across the world!" Claude cackled. "That's great! We'll be recognized in more than two cities!" Kon exclaimed. "You will play the original songs, yes, but you will be kept in the dungeon! For fan meetings, I have hired a fake Grojband." Claude told them. Four lookalikes of Grojband who were around 18-21 years old walked out of a door. "I'm Corey! ROCKIN'!" The fake Corey exclaimed. "We're Kin and Kon! We FART!" The Kujira lookalikes announced as they farted. "There's more to us than THAT!" Kin exclaimed. "I'm Laney! I love unicorns, and makeup!" The imposter Laney said, in a shrill tone. "HEY!" Laney yelled. Claude Newman led the band into the dungeon. "Well now we're screwed! Permanently!" Laney yelled. "I know it's bad, but we had a good run. We did all kinds of crazy adventures, and had so much fun! We're still Grojband no matter what, and even if we're in a dungeon our whole lives, we're still friends to the end!" Corey exclaimed. Thanks for coming out everybody... The four band members sadly said as they slowly shut the garage door...

 **And this is the end of The New Adventures of Grojband! Looks like Grojband is trapped** **foreve-WAIT! WHAT'S THAT PORTAL DOING IN THE CASTLE DOOR?**

A green portal appeared in the castle's lobby. Bingo Splingo was surprised by this. "I don't know what this portal is, but I want guards with guns at it NOW!" Bingo ordered. 10 guards appeared with pistols, and aimed at the portal. The castle's lightbulbs turned an eerie blue, and out stepped the fearsome Mutus. "FIRE!" Bingo mandated. The guards shot him with a barrage of pistols, but Mutus was unharmed. The floor turned into black slime, and five guards were sucked into the unknown. Green fire shot out of Mutus's hands, and it scorched the guards, who were then slammed through a wall. "Don't kill me!" Bingo cried. Bingo was thrown into the sea. Mutus flew downstairs, and met with Claude Newman. "Mutus! I never though I'd see the day!" Claude cried. "CLAUDE NEWMAN!" Mutus boomed. Kin and Kon screeched in fear. "You are to be PUNISHED!" Mutus roared. A black portal opened in the wall, and Claude was abruptly pushed into it. "Hellllp!" Claude cried as he was sucked into an unknown realm. Mutus unlocked the cages of the dungeon. "Aaah! It's Mutus, herald of the Lord of Silence!" Kin cried. "Why did you help us?" Corey asked. "The prophecy must have you in it, and you must not be in a dungeon for it..." Mutus growled. "Trina Riffin, there is but ONE DAY until your RECKONING!" He boomed, and then disappeared. "Tomorrow? That's like, my birthday!" Trina exclaimed. Mutus went into the room where the rock candy statue was being held. "My master, tomorrow you thaw..." Mutus bowed, as he put the statue of the Lord of Silence in a portal leading to another dimension...

 **Something BIG is coming. That is all I will say. Good Night.**


	27. The Silence Saga: Trina's Reckoning

**26 episodes have led up to this point. This idea was inspired by a line in "Girl, You'll be a Festival Soon." The line mentions a character known as The Lord of Silence nonchalantly. I've always planned for The Lord of Silence to be in New Adventures, and I'm finally able to bring out this terrifying character.**

Today was the last day before Mutus's so-called prophecy. Trina did not care, because it was her 17th birthday. The six members of Grojband were recuperating from their imprisonment in Wunge. Kin and Kon were reading a book on Rocklore, researching the mysterious Lord of Silence. 'It can't be! Wasn't Silence imprisoned forever?" Kin asked, in his daze. "I really don't know too much about this "Rocklore," but this sounds REALLY bad." Reggie stuttered out. "C'mon, the prophecy can't be THAT bad!" Corey exclaimed. Trina burst through the loft door. "COREY! GET OUT OF MY GARAGE!" Trina screamed. "Why? There's nothing important going on!" Corey yelled up, obliviously. "It's MY birthday, totes not yours." Trina growled. "Nope! We're Grojband! We stick together, and we won't move an inch!" Corey asserted himself. "GET OUT!" Trina screamed as her eyes glowed red and she started to levitate. Corey, Kin, Kon, Laney, Reggie, and Mina ran into the basement.

 **Trina's getting really mad!**

The band and interns gathered in the basement. "Why is Trina always a jerk?" Laney asked. "She's been that way around since I was about two years old." Corey explained. "Not sure why." He added. "Anyways, I think we should play at Trina's birthday!" Corey exclaimed. "Core! That's never going to happen because A: Trina would DESTROY us, and B: Mutus said we would play three songs before the end. We played three songs at the circus, fish market, and Wunge Castle." Laney lectured Corey. "We shouldn't mess with Rocklore. We don't wanna get hit with lightning!" Kin and Kon whimpered. "Let's have a vote. Everyone who wants to play at Trina's birthday, raise your hand in agreement. Corey was the only person who raised his hand. "But guys, we're Grojband! We don't play by the rules of some blue geezer or mean older sister! We play by the rules of ROCK!" Corey announced in an inspiring speech. Kon slowly raised his hand. "That's great, Kon!" Corey exclaimed. Kin also slowly, nervously raised his hand. Finally, Laney looked Corey in the eye, and raised her hand. "Now let's make a plan!" Corey exclaimed.

 **Corey's got a** **crazy plan!**

The band members slowly crept around the garage. Reggie and Mina were in the basement, waiting for any commands. Trina did not see her brother and his company, for she was almost done setting up the party. "UGH! This is like, totes so much work! It blows that Mina works for Nerdbandnow, and Other Mina is in jail." Trina whined. "Does she ever get over breakups?" Laney asked. The gang heard a knock on the door, so they ran back into the basement stairs and watched. About 20 kids that the band knew as high school seniors walked into the door. "Hi everyone!" Trina exclaimed. "Are you all excited for the party I forced you all to come-WHERE IS NICK MALLORY!" Trina screamed. In a very convenient event, Nick Mallory walked into the garage. "Nick Mallory doesn't know why he's at this party." Nick spoke. "Right on cue!" Corey exclaimed. "What's the plan, boss?" Reggie asked, with his head poking out the door. "I thought we could embarrass her in front of Nick on her birthday, but I suddenly got a better idea!" Corey exclaimed. "What is it?" Mina asked. "Operation: Glowing Pink." Corey replied while rubbing his hands together. Laney, Kin, Kon, and Reggie gasped. "Glowing Pink? Are you REALLY sure about this?" Laney asked. "According to my calculations, we have to execute Glowing Pink perfectly for the best lyrics." Kin noted. "What's Operation: Glowing Pink?" Mina asked. "If we don't pull it off right, we'll be the laughing stock of Peaceville." Kin added. "Seriously, what is Glowing Pink?" Mina asked. "I'm sure we can pull it off, no matter what happens!" Corey exclaimed. "WHAT IS GLOWING PINK?" Mina yelled. "Operation: Glowing Pink is the plan to get Nick to kiss Trina. It could give off the greatest lyrics we could imagine." Reggie told her. "It wouldn't feel right if she got Nick." Mina noted. "Well let's get on with the plan." Corey replied.

 **Things are gonna kick off now!**

Corey and Laney crept up to the stairs and watched the party from the loft. Corey pulled out a walkie-talkie. "Kin and Kon, get out "The Oil." Corey told them over the walkie-talkie. The brothers snuck into the fridge and ate a big wheel of cheese, and a roast turkey. "Mmm!" Kon exclaimed. "Now for The Oil!" Kin told Kon. The two grabbed a test tube full of pink liquid and brought it to Corey and Laney. "Now for the next phase." Corey snickered. He poured the liquid into the cupcakes, and a teenager ate it. He looked at the pinball machine right away, ran up to it and started kissing it. "There's the problem. It only works on the first thing the affected person sees." Kin explained. "That REALLY sounds like it's gonna go wrong." Laney remarked. Corey ran down the stairs to where the party was being held. Nick Mallory was up by the snack bar, eating nachos. "Nick Mallory thinks nachos are a good source of corn." Nick monologued. "Hey, Nick!" Corey exclaimed schemingly. "Hello Corey Riffin. This is a fine Saturday." Nick Said in his bland yet calming voice. "Wanna play a gaaaame?" Corey asked. "Games are fun." Nick replied. "It's called "Eat the Cupcake and look at Trina!" Corey exclaimed. Corey ran up the stairs and Nick ate the cupcake. The chemicals took their effect, and Nick fell into the trance of "The Oil." Nick Mallory began to walk over to Trina. "Oh, Hi Niiiiick!" Trina slurred. "Man, this plan is going really well!" Kon noted. "It's odd that nothing crazy happened." Laney told Corey. Nick Mallory was about to kiss Trina. "OMG! EEEEEEEEEE!" Trina squealed, when a portal appeared in the garage. A blue man in a purple hooded robe with golden boots levitated out. Everyone ran out in a panic. "Eh, another time." Nick Mallory said as he dropped Trina and walked off. Trina growled at the robed intruder known as Mutus. "YOU RUINED MY KISS WITH NICK!" Trina leaped at Mutus, but he outstretched his hand, and Trina fell over, literally stunned by his spell. Mutus hoisted her over his shoulder and walked into his portal. "Oh, now something goes wrong!" Kin exclaimed. "We're going in after her!" Corey exclaimed. Corey, Laney, Kin, and Kon ran into the portal after Mutus. "What's going on?" Reggie asked when he saw the gang going into a portal. "Mina, we're going in after them!" Reggie exclaimed. Reggie tried to leap into the portal, but it closed, causing him to crash into a wall. "We're too late!" Reggie cried. "Where are they?" Mina asked.

 **Where the heck is Grojband now?**

The band was now in the other side of the portal, where they came across a stone bridge, leading to a palace 15 times the size of Wunge Castle. Mutus was floating on the bridge, carrying Trina. "Mutus!" Kin and Kon exclaimed. "Ah, you followed me. Just like the prophecy would say." Mutus growled. "Where are you taking her?" Laney asked. "To my master..." Mutus growled. The band ran across the bridge to catch up with Mutus. "What is this prophecy?" Laney questioned. "You are a talkative throng. When will you whelps learn to quiet down?" Mutus replied. "But didn't you ask us to play a song for you?" Corey asked. "You must not speak of that. It was a desire for what happened long ago!" Mutus yelled. Trina woke up from her paralysis. "GET OFF OF ME, CREEP!" Trina screamed as she started to wriggle from Mutus's grip. Mutus started flying fast, and he reached an altar. "Alright guys, I got a better plan to get lyrics. We have to use...Operation: Truthfall." Corey told them grimly. He was usually known for being happy and perky, so this was quite odd. "TRUTHFALL!" The three exclaimed in utter shock. "Now you've done it with these crazy plans!" Laney yelled. "C'mon, just trust me, Lanes!" Corey told her as he hugged her. Corey let out a sigh and spoke to Trina. "Hey Trina!" Corey yelled out. "What." Trina snarled. "You wanna know how we get your wicked lyrics?" Corey asked as he picked up a piece of paper and read aloud.

 _Diary Entry #127_ : _I H8 Sharkz and junk_

 _Like, Dear Diary,_

 _Nick Mallory is like, so in danger and junk! The sharks are about to eat him cuz idk but my dumb brother is probably the reason. I just wanted a nice day at the beach, but NO!_ _Corey sux sooooo much! Sharks suck too, they're lame and mean! Things will like, never be better ever!_

 _-T_

After Corey read this diary entry from "Rocklantis" aloud, Trina became angrier than she ever was before. She broke free from Mutus and rushed at the band. "Diary Time!" Corey exclaimed. But he was wrong. Trina started swirling a fire tornado, with her in the center. "Run! Before it's too late!" Kin exclaimed. He was sucked into the fire tornado, where he was met by Trina. "YOU. You're an annoying nerd pushover. I could kill you with my pinky finger." Trina growled. The flames spit Kin out onto the bridge and he broke out crying. Kon was slow and fat, so he tripped and farted. Trina went to destroy him with her words next. "You're a disgusting HOG! You're worse than anyone in clean-ness!" Trina screamed. Kon was spit out as well. Next on the chopping block was Laney. "YOU were Corey's first kiss, while I almost got mine today, but IT GOT RUINED! I swear you're a boy, and I wouldn't be surprised if you were!" Trina screamed. As a pattern, Laney was fired out of the heat, and finally Corey had to face Trina in the tornado of her emotions. He was sucked in. "And YOU, brother! You're-" Trina was about to insult him when she was cut off by Corey. "I'm not afraid of you, Trina!" Corey shouted. "You've been bullying me throughout my childhood, and now it stops! You've been the most horrible person I've ever met! It's no wonder Nick doesn't love you with your attitude!" Corey ranted. He pulled out his guitar and started riffing on it to combat the flames. It was almost as if his music started putting out the fire. Kin and Kon were crying on the bridge. "Pull yourselves together! We have to save Corey...again!" Laney exclaimed. "You're right!" Kin replied. "Let's Go!" Kon shouted. The three pulled out their bass, keys, and portable drums and ran into the fiery cyclone, and began rocking out on their instruments. "You guys came to help me!" Corey exclaimed. "It's what a band does!" Laney told him. The band played louder and louder, and the fires shrank and shrank. "No! This isn't possible! You CAN'T win! You're GARBAGEBAND!" Trina screeched. "No sis, we're GROJBAND!" Corey yelled as the band played a loud melody that quenched the fires. Trina passed out, and she stopped levitating. Mutus picked her up. "Trina Riffin, this is your reckoning..." He growled. He used his magic, and pulled a seed that looked like a music note snapped in half out of Trina's mouth. "Ew!" Kin and Kon groaned. "What is it?" Corey asked. "It's the Seed of Silence. It kept my master's personality alive." Mutus stated as he laid it on the altar, where the rock candy body of The Lord of Silence lay. A chunk of rock candy broke off. Kon grabbed it and ate it in one bite. "Mmm!" He said as he licked his chops. More pieces of rock candy kept breaking off. "Core, whatever's under there, it doesn't look good." Laney said. Slowly, an 18 foot tall figure rose from the altar. He had obsidian armor on, including a winged helmet. He had a huge black cape that could be a blanked fit to swaddle two elephants. He held in his hand a trident of metal that was 20 feet tall, his face was white as snow. "My master, you have returned!" Mutus exclaimed. The Lord of Silence's skin turned bluish-green, and the air smelled of cheddar cheese. He was grinning in an evil fashion. "Oh, I must explain. My Lord loves his means of Silence, to the form where he refuses to talk. He communicates through color change, pheromones, and of course, me. He's impressed and content to be free." Mutus explained. "Mmmm, cheese!" Kin and Kon exclaimed. The Lord of Silence looked at the band and ignited in fiery anger. His skin turned blood red, and he smelled like unburnt rubber. Mutus's eyes turned black, and Silence spoke through him. "Minstrels! Makers of Music! You shall be banished to my prison!" Silence boomed through Mutus. Corey, his friends, and even Trina were whisked away into ANOTHER prison. "My lord, let us get something to eat. I'm thinking we go to that Denny's in the 19th dimension." Mutus asked. Silence shook a thumbs-up and turned blue.

The band members woke up in a prison in the castle of Silence. "Great, another castle dungeon." Laney groaned. "At least things couldn't get ANY weirder." Corey replied. Trina then woke up. "Corey! You're such a good brother! Come here!" Trina exclaimed as she hugged him. "What the-" Kin exclaimed. "Dun dun dunnn!" Kon exclaimed as he slammed the garage door.

 **This is an integral chapter. Trina has been defeated, but a new threat has risen. Why is she being so nice to Corey? For a hint, watch the episode "Dreamreaver." I'm pretty sure you'll find a clue...**


	28. The Silence Saga: The New Crew

**Hola, MLG Amigos! Sorry I haven't been working on The Silence Saga too much, I just released and started working on a new crossover fic called "Ed of Africa." It's a crossover between Ed, Edd & Eddy and "Jambo! Safari," The SEGA arcade game referenced in 101 Cories. Anyways, today you'll find the escape of Grojband, the origins of Corey and Trina, and a special guest returns... **

We begin where we left off, in the dungeon of the Lord of Silence's palace, in an unidentified dimension. The band was in shock that Trina was acting...nice to Corey! "Is something wrong, brother?" Trina asked, caringly. "Why are you acting so nice?" Corey asked. "Seriously, you're creeping me out, Trina." Laney remarked. "Trina? My name is Katrina, silly!" Trina replied. "I know that it's wicked cool that she's good now, but what's going on?" Kin asked. Mutus teleported outside their cell with a plate of extra dimensional waffles he was eating. "Y'know, she wasn't always evil. That's kind of my fault." Mutus told them while chewing. "Ooh, waffles! Can I have some?" Kon asked. "NO!" Mutus shouted, causing the band to lose gravity and float. They fell to the ground five seconds later. "What did you pull out of Trina?" Corey asked in confusion. "You want the truth? Here's the truth! You can't escape this cell, anyways!" Mutus told them.

 **13 years ago...**

Enter the Peaceville Adoption Center and Nursery, or PACAN, for short. A four-year old girl with pink hair and a baby with strands of blue hair were watching _Captain Carney and the Bubble Bunch Band_ on a television with the other orphans. The baby watched Bobby Blue, the blue member of the band play and started making sounds of happiness. The baby crawled around the room and picked up a toy guitar, and started strumming it with a rattle. The baby went on for a few seconds, until he stopped and crawled off. "Good job, Corey!" The little girl told him. The nanny walked into the room where all the kids were with a man in a dark blue suit. "I'd like to adopt those two." The man said, pointing to the baby and four-year-old girl. "Very well then. Katrina! Corey! Come hither!" The nanny called. Katrina came over to the nanny and the man in the suit holding the baby Corey. "Hello! I'm Eustace Riffin, but pretty soon, you can call me Dad!" Mr. Riffin told the kids. "Da..da." Baby Corey mumbled.

 **2 years later...**

Two years have passed. Corey is two and Trina is six. In the house basement, Corey was playing a toy guitar, and Trina was playing with Mr. Mooseface, her stuffed moose. Mr. Riffin was doing his taxes. "That's good music!" Trina told Corey. "Fank you Trina." Corey replied. Around this age, Corey had a speech impediment where he couldn't pronounce _th_ sounds. "Do you have words with your song?" Katrina asked. "Uh...Pig...big...pig?" Corey mumbled out. Trina wrote on a sticky note and handed it to Corey. Corey read it, and they were amazing, for being written by a six-year-old. Outside the house, A figure with a purple hooded robe and blue skin was levitating. Mutus was encircling the house, holding the broken music note seed in his hand. "The Seed of Silence...The last remains of My Lord's essence." Mutus thought. "Alright, it's time for you two to go to bed! And it's time for me to take a _very_ important business call!" Mr. Riffin told the kids. "Goodnight, Corey." Katrina told Corey as she went up to her room, where Mutus was waiting. He held the Seed of Silence in his hand. "Who are you?" Katrina asked. "Who are you? The Servant of Silence." Mutus spoke. The seed containing the personal anger of The Lord of Silence glowed red, and Mutus pressed it onto Trina's forehead. The Seed disappeared into Trina's body. Fire formed in the palm of Mutus's hand, creating a pink diary with a red heart on it. Mutus handed the diary to Trina, and disappeared into a portal. Trina's eyes glowed red as she picked up her pen, which lit on fire...

 **Origin Transition!**

"And that's how I cursed your sister." Mutus explained. "So Trina was the Lord of Silence all along?" Kin and Kon asked. "Sort of. Trina carried his hatred for music and musicians, and his low ethics." Mutus told the Kujira brothers. "Now, rot in jail, musician scum!" Mutus yelled as he disappeared. "Now how are we going to get out?" Laney asked.

 **Things are going really bad!**

Back at the garage, Reggie was VERY confused about what happened. "So the band is gone again. What is this, the third..fourth time?" Reggie asked Mina. "I think it's the seventh." Mina replied. "Well, this surely ain't gonna be easy, considering they're in another dimension." Reggie noted. "You know, Mina, Before I moved to Peaceville, I had a crew of friends with me. It was me, my buddy Chuck, Liam O'Reilly, he was the mayor's kid, and Paula. Paula was this girl across the street. We were good friends, her and I." Reggie reminisced. "We're gonna need help if we're gonna find Corey and the others. We need to assemble a new crew." Reggie told Mina. "A new crew?" Mina asked. "Yep. You're in it, Mina, but we're gonna need some more help." Reggie told her. "Let's find some. Quit wasting daylight." Mina ordered. "Geez." Reggie thought.

 **Reggie's lookin' for a team!**

The interns traveled across the neighborhood to Kate and Allie, the groupies. "Persky, Day! At ease!" Reggie called out. "What is it? Is it Grojband related?" Kate and Allie asked. "Grojband...They're gone...again." Mina told the groupies. Kate and Allie began crying. "I know we're not on the same ground, and don't always get along, but I'm forming a crew. We're gonna get them back, from wherever they are." Reggie told them. "Sure!" Kate exclaimed. "Anything for Grojband!" Allie replied. The next house the interns hit was Nick Mallory's. Reggie knocked on the door. "Nick Mallory has answered the door. Reginald Kingsley needs help." Nick spoke in monotone. "Nicholas. Great to see you. You're a great guy. I envy you. _*cough cough Veronica cough*_ We need your help to get my friends back." Reggie went on. "Nick Mallory does anything to help the needy. Reginald Kingsley and Bernadette Beff have a good cause." Nick said as he joined Reggie's team. "See. He gets my name right." Mina nagged at Reggie. The next place the new crew went to was Mayor Mellow's mansion. Mina knocked on the door, and a butler answered. Reggie was about to say something, when Mina cut him off. "I'll do the talking for Mellow." Mina said. "We're here to see Mayor Mellow." Mina told the butler. "Very well." The butler replied. He took the new crew up to the mayor's office. Mayor Mellow was chatting with the picture of his mother, when the butler interrupted him. "You have guests, sir." The butler announced. "Very well. State your business." Mayor Mellow told Mina. "We are here on behalf of Grojband." Mina told the Mayor. "Grojband? What have they gotten into _this time_." Mayor Mellow groaned. "We saw them disappear into a portal. You've done portal research for interdimensional resource transportation, correct?" Mina asked. "Yes! Resources and goods!" Mayor Mellow exclaimed. He discreetly grabbed a notecard and crossed _Idea #452: Use interdimensional portals to make anime real_ out in bold marker and burned the notecard with a match. "We need you to join our crew." Mina inquired him. "Yes. I'll just use one of my clones to fill in for me." Mayor Mellow said as he got out of his desk and a clone popped out of a box. "How did you..." Reggie mumbled. "That's a story for another time." Mayor Mellow told him. "Mayor, before we get to the meeting point, stop at Peaceville Municipal Prison." Reggie told the Mayor. "Why?" Mina asked. "There's a member of the old crew I didn't mention..." Reggie said.

 **Prisoner Transition!**

The Mayor's limo arrived at the Peaceville Municipal Prison. "Do you need support?" Allie asked. "I'm going in alone." Reggie replied, when he stopped in his tracks. "You know what, screw it. Bring the Mayor and a bunch of guards." Reggie corrected himself. He walked into the prison, and moved across the cells, until he arrived at Cell #42. "Brock." He called out. Razorblades was sitting in his cell, reading _The Very Hungry Caterpillar_. "Reginald. What brings you here?" Razorblades sneered. "It's The Crew." Reggie replied. Razorblades felt an expression of shock and surprise on his face. "Paula's back?" Razorblades asked. "No. I'm making a new team to rescue Grojband, and I'd prefer your assistance." Reggie told him. "Grojband? Those dorks? No way." Razorblades snarled. "You don't have a choice." Reggie stated as Mayor Mellow and some guards walked over.

 **Wicked Cool Transition!**

Reggie, Kate, Allie, Nick, and Mina arrived at a sewer lid. "We're gonna be walkin' down these sewers to get to the rendezvous point." Reggie explained. "Ew." Kate said. The five climbed down into the sewers, where a metal door was lying around. Reggie opened the door up. "Chewy...we're home!" Reggie called out. The five walked into the Grojcave, which was now run-down after being occupied by the Chewpoocaca. The beast walked up to Reggie and squeezed him. "Ow! My back!" Reggie cried. "Man, does it stink down here!" A voice called out. Mayor Mellow walked into the cave, with a handcuffed Razorblades. The Chewpoocaca growled at Razorblades, remembering the time they fought in Episode #12. "Alright, New Crew. I've brought you here for a reason. I started in Grojband as a low-ranking intern, and now I'm on my own...again. However, I need your help to get the best band in Peaceville, even THE WORLD! Who's with me?" Reggie asked. "I am." Mina said. "EEEE!" The groupies screeched. Reggie winced and covered his ears. "For Peaceville!" Mayor Mellow exclaimed. "Nick Mallory thinks everyone can do it." Nick said calmly. Razorblades slowly clapped, and barely, just barely smiled...

 **Inspiring Transition!**

The band still waited in the cell. "We're never gonna get out of here!" Kin cried. Corey reached under a cot, and pulled out a diamond knife with the name _Temponi Strandak_ carved in it. "Hey Kin, what's this? It's some kind of knife with a name on it." Corey asked. Kin perused the knife, and looked at it in shock. "Temponi Strandak?" Kin gasped. "Who?" Laney questioned. "Rocklore Time!" Kin and Kon exclaimed.

"Temponi Strandak was the frontman of Stableband, a wicked cool rock band that played in a stable out by Rocklympus. He and his four friends, on the drums, bass, and keys rocked all over the land, until the day the Lord of Silence waged war on the gods. Then, he disappeared.." Kon explained. "Man, he sounds a lot like me!" Corey exclaimed. "Except he could probably write lyrics." Laney joked. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's cut through those bars!" Corey exclaimed. The diamond knife cut through the iron bars like a hot knife through butter, and the band was free. "Thanks, Corey!" Katrina exclaimed. "Let's go, Grojband!" Corey shouted as the band ran out of the dungeon and through the palace, looking for an escape...

 **Alright, that was very interesting. As for "The Old Crew" Reggie was referring to, after I finish The Silence Saga, I will release the story "The Old Crew: A Grojband Anthology" On my profile page. I'm planning a twist or two in The Silence Saga. There's something in this chapter that will come into play later...**


	29. The Silence Saga: Mirages Return

**In this chapter, The band faces an old enemy, created from the power of the Lord of Silence. Reggie has assembled his new crew to save Grojband, but can he trust Razorblades, his enemy? Let's dive in and find out. Also: News on "The Old Crew":**

 **I'm not sure if The Old Crew will release on my profile bio or in the archive. There are no Grojband characters in the main cast, only the original cast of: Reggie, Brock, Paula, Chuck, Liam, Britney, Jamal, and Karen. Moving to Peaceville will be a big chunk of the plot, and I will confirm that Corey and his friends will appear in the story as a cameo. They could be multiple scenes, or only one.**

Through the reaches of the palace of the Lord of Silence, Corey, Laney, Kin, Kon, and Katrina were trying to find a way out. Corey was enjoying his new diamond knife owned by the Rocklympian musician Temponi Strandak. "Man, check this wicked thing out!" Corey exclaimed, fidgeting with the knife. "Be careful, brother! It's sharp!" Trina told him. "Corey! We need to find a way out!" Laney exclaimed. "Alright." Corey replied, when Kon suddenly started sniffing the air. "I smell food!" Kon exclaimed. Kin leaped onto Kon's back, and they ran into the feasting hall of Silence. The Kujiras gasped in awe when they saw the rows and rows of food. Gigantic roasted birds, enormous vats of mashed potatoes, giant platters of fruits, and other treats were lain for Silence's hunger. Of course, he was not in the room at the time. Kin and Kon started devouring the food. "Kin! Kon! Stop that! We'll get caught!" Laney exclaimed. "C'mon, Lanes. You don't see that much food every day!" Corey exclaimed as he cut a slice of some weird meat with Temponi's knife. "Oh, what the heck." Laney said as she went up to the table to feast with her friends. "I think it's rude to eat without the host." Katrina said.

 **The palace has lots of food!**

Reggie, Mina, Kate, Allie, Mellow, Nick, Razorblades, and the Chewpoocaca were all working on a plan in the Grojcave. Mina was drawing out blueprints for a portal, while Mayor Mellow watched. The Chewpoocaca was moving heavy parts, while Kate and Allie were admiring the artifacts of the Grojcave. Nick was out looking for stuff to use in the plan, while Reggie watched over everything. Razorblades was resting on the couch, reflecting. "Brock! You're not doing anything to help!" Reggie stated. "Back in the old crew, you were great! What happened?" Reggie asked. Brock did not answer, but he just moved away. Reggie walked over to Mina to check on the blueprints. "So, what progress do we have?" Reggie asked. "I was thinking we could modify Kin's time machine to travel through dimensions. Judging by what I saw, that portal was the same kind as the one that blue guy uses." Mina explained. "Alright then. I'm hoping Mallory gets back soon. We'll need to comb through many dimensions to find them." Reggie said.

 **Wicked Cool Transition!**

The band dined on the gigantic food and exchanged jokes and stories. Kin, Kon, and Corey were all talking about Bigfoot for some reason, when who but the gigantic Lord of Silence and Mutus, his assistant, walked into the feast hall. Silence turned orangish yellow and smelled like sweaty gym socks. "Ugh, what's that smell?" Trina gagged. "My liege is surprised to see you in the feasting hall." Mutus explained. "It's good food!" Kon exclaimed. The Lord of Silence turned coal black, and the air smelled of death itself. The Lord of Silence picked up his staff, ready to kill the band, when Mutus floated in front of his face. "My Lord, I have a better idea." Mutus whispered to his master, and he turned pale green and had no pheromone smell. He looked intrigued, and picked the band and Katrina in his hand, and walked around the palace to take them to where Mutus's idea would take place.

 **Something bad is gonna happen!**

"Man, where are we going?" Kon asked. "I dunno, but it's probably not gonna be good. The Lord of Silence HATES musicians with a passion." Kin explained. "Whatever it is, we gotta stick together." Corey told the Kujira twins. "Let's just hope we survive." Laney said. Silence lowered them into a coliseum arena, then shrunk down to 6 feet tall, a third of his height. He sat down in a luxurious booth and twiddled his fingers. Mutus floated down to the five heroes. "My Lord has come up with the brilliant of having you fight your deepest enemies." Mutus announced. "The Newmans?" Corey asked. "No, I'm thinking Razorblades." Kon added. "You sure he doesn't mean Claude Newman?" Laney asked. "I'm gonna say it's Planty the Plant." Kin said. "NO! You must fight the abominations YOU burned into the mind of my Lord's host." Mutus explained. He teleported into the booth with the Lord of Silence. A drawbridge lowered, and out walked the evil Grojband, known as "Mirageband" from Corey's music video in "Dreamreaver." The evil band had their upgrades to fight them, as well. Mirage Corey kept his dirtbike, but his guitar was upgraded to a dark axe guitar that could cut through stone. Mirage Kin's keyboard could now fire lasers even faster. Mirage Kon's drumset was attached to a monster truck to crush all who opposed him. Finally, Mirage Laney traded in her golden tiger for a golden DRAGON. "Oh no! Not again!" Kin and Kon cried. However, there was a new mirage. She looked like Trina, but she floated like a ghost, her hair was on fire, and she had a long black dress on. "I WILL LIKE, CRUSH YOU ALL INTO DUST!" The shadowy mirage screamed. "Who is she?" Katrina asked. "She's you. She was you, for 11 years." Corey said. On a giant jumbotron, The Lord of Silence was shown. He turned red, then yellow, then green, like a traffic light. The Mirageband started to charge. "Uh oh." Corey stuttered as he reached for Temponi's knife.

 **Things are really heating up!**

Back in the Grojcave, Nick Mallory returned with some parts for the portal machine. "Nick Mallory thinks that the parts Nick Mallory found will do." Nick Mallory said. "That's excellent." Reggie said as he worked with Mina, Kate, Allie, and Mayor Mellow on the time machine. "Hand me the parts." Mina said to Nick. Nick handed the part, and Mina put it on the time machine. Everyone was working on the time machine but Razorblades. Kate and Allie were fixing it up, and Mayor Mellow was reading instructions. Razorblades was sitting in the corner, still doing nothing. "Brock, please do your part. You're lucky I trust you. No one else here does." Reggie told Razorblades. "Fine." Razorblades replied. He walked over to the time machine, picked up a part, slammed it on there, and a light went out. "On second thought, stay where you are." Reggie said. Mina nodded her head in agreement. Everyone continued working until a beep came out of the machine. Everyone grew quiet in anticipation. A red portal opened, and everyone applauded. "We are one step closer to finding Grojband!" Reggie exclaimed. "I didn't think we'd get this far, but somehow, we made it!" Reggie exclaimed. "Now, we just need to comb through every dimension to see if Grojband is anywhere in the multi-dimensional plane of existence." Mina said. Everyone groaned, including Reggie.

 **Science Mumbo-Jumbo stuff!**

Mutus and Silence were anticipating the death of Grojband. "Mirage band killing the musician scum will be like shooting fish in a barrel." Mutus told his master. The Lord of Silence turned a lush green and smelled like eucalyptus. "HA! My Liege, you are a funny one!" Mutus laughed, slapping his knee. "What do we do?" Katrina asked. "We fight." Corey replied. "Violence is never the answer!" Trina exclaimed. "I'm still not used to Nice Trina." Laney remarked. Mirage Corey started speeding towards Corey on his dirtbike. Mirage Corey hit him before he could get away, and knocked him to the ground. "Core!" Laney exclaimed, when Mirage Laney's dragon picked her up. The Lord of Silence tented his fingers in anticipation of their deaths. Corey deflated the dirtbike's wheels with Temponi Strandak's knife, rendering Mirage Corey without a vehicle. Mirage Corey grabbed his guitar and started swinging brutally. Meanwhile, Kin and Kon were being chased by the monster truck and jet-keyboard of the Mirage Brothers. "This is crazy!" Kin exclaimed, dodging lasers. Kon yelled and started punching the tire. "Watch this!" Mirage Kon exclaimed as he ran over Kon. "Ow!" Kon moaned. Mirage Laney's golden dragon dropped Laney out of the sky. "Lanes! I got you!" Corey exclaimed. A claw made of shadows knocked him into a wall. This shadowy claw was cast by Mirage Trina. "You can't do anything now! HAW HAW HAW HAW!" Mirage Trina cackled. Before Laney hit the ground, she was stopped, and levitated in midair. She then fell...an inch. "Well that was odd." Laney remarked. In the booth, the Lord of Silence turned bright yellow. "No, my Lord. I do not know how she began levitating." Mutus said, quickly. Katrina confronted her dream counterpart. "You aren't me! I'm the nicest person you'll ever meet!" Katrina pleaded. Mirage Trina seethed with rage. "You're a pushover! I'm the real deal!" Mirage Trina screamed. Mirage Trina was about to kill Katrina, but Kin and Kon dogpiled on her, allowed Katrina to escape.

 **Arena Transition!**

Reggie and his New Crew were about to test dimensions to see if Grojband was in it. "Razorblades. You'll be the test monkey. That's the kind of work that'll shorten your sentence." Reggie told Razorblades. "Alright, but don't get me killed." Razorblades snarled. Razorblades walked into the abyss of the portal. "What the..." Razorblades stuttered. Reggie and the others all peeked inside. "It's an entire dimension...made of nothing but cheese." Mina stated, as everyone stared upon mountains, lakes, rivers and trees, all made of trees. "Man, Kon would love this." Reggie thought. "Doesn't look like the right dimension to me." Mayor Mellow piped up. "And why is that?" Razorblades asked. "You NEVER get sent to a dimension you want to go to, when someone sends you to another dimension." Mayor Mellow spoke. "We'll try another dimension. Come, Razorblades." Reggie ordered. Razorblades took a big bite out of a cheesy rock and walked out. The New Crew tried another dimension, where literally everything was water. 10 gallons of water spilled, until the portal was closed. "Try again!" Kate and Allie exclaimed as they spit out water. Reggie tried the next dimension. It was plain white, with nothing in sight except for a black caped figure, with a messy beard. "Hello! Can you please get me out of here!" Claude Newman exclaimed. "Not this guy again." Mina complained as she closed the portal. "Oh, come on!" Claude cried. The New Crew opened another portal. Reggie poked his head inside, to see what looked like a one-eyed yellow triangle with a top hat, floating around. "NOPE." Reggie panted as he closed the portal.

 **Cameos are all the rage!**

Things weren't looking so good for Grojband. Without anything to use aside from Temponi's diamond knife, the band was brutally outmatched by their evil counterparts. Mutus looked concerned, in the least. "Now we kill you." Corey growled. "Can't we all get along?" Katrina asked. The Mirageband surrounded them, going in for the kill. "Shall we?" Mirage Kin asked his brother. "We shall!" Mirage Kon howled. "NO!" Mutus shouted. He teleported in a split second, and punched Mirage Kon into the sky, to who-knows-where. "Mutus?" Laney asked. Mutus grabbed Mirage Kin off his jet-keys and threw him into a portal. The Lord of Silence turned coal black and smelled like death itself. He was getting mad. Mutus shot green flames out of his hands, and melted Mirage Laney's dragon. She then ran off. Mirage Corey ran at his Corey with his axe guitar, but Corey cut the strings of the guitar with Temponi's knife. Mutus then dropped Mirage Corey into a portal. "Like, GO AWAY!" Mirage Trina hissed. Mutus tossed her out of the arena! "TEMPONI!" A voice screamed. The band writhed in pain and covered their ears, for the scream sounded like nails on a chalkboard, a bottle scraping a knife, and a shrieking bat, multiplied by 100. "Temponi? Where? I wanna meet him!" Corey exclaimed. Everyone looked up to see where the voice was from, and saw the Lord of Silence, at full size with his trident held. "RUN!" Mutus yelled. Corey, Kin, Kon, Laney, and Katrina ran out from the arena and into the castle's reaches. The Lord of Silence was still in rage. "You call me by my true name. This must be our last excursion." Mutus spoke. The Lord of Silence said nothing else. He thrusted his trident, but Mutus dodged, flew at him, and punched him in the face. Mutus swung his fist, but Mutus dodged again. He punched his master again, and he almost tipped over. "For the band!" Mutus yelled. He was about to charge again, when Mutus slammed his palms together, and clapped his hands together with Mutus in them. He opened his hands, and Mutus fell to the ground, dead. Silence turned dark blue and smelled like salt as he looked at his former herald who betrayed him. He then turned back to pale white, and went out to look for the band.

 **No Transition. Just a moment of silence.**

Meanwhile, Reggie had no success finding any dimensions. "Argh! We'll never find them!" Reggie yelled. Kate and Allie laid flowers on the artifacts of the Grojcave, as if the band were dead. "Reggie!" Mina exclaimed. "I found something Kin left that might interest you." Mina said. She read from a book called _The Book of Rocklore_ , on the chapter about The Lord of Silence.

 _"They say the Lord of Silence lives in the Bereaven Dimension, in a great castle. The dimension is known for its skies, which are always red."_

"So we just need to find a dimension with a castle and red skies." Reggie said. "Sounds easy." Mayor Mellow noted. "Sounds hard." Razorblades snarled. Reggie typed in a number, and a portal opened up. Everyone peeked inside, and saw the Bereaven Dimension. "Well whaddaya know!" Mayor Mellow exclaimed. "How'd we find it so fast?" Reggie asked. "We have to end the episode sooner or later." Razorblades said. "You ready?" Reggie asked Brock. "Let's roll." He replied, as the New Crew walked into the unknown...

 **That wraps up Part 3. The next episode, sadly will be the last episode of The New Adventures of Grojband. When we wrap things up, we will get to see how Temponi Strandak became Mutus, and the final confrontation of the Lord of Silence...**


End file.
